You're The One That I Want
by babykelyse
Summary: She set out to teach him a lesson, but she ended up being taught a lesson in love. HP Rated for later chapters
1. One

You're The One I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: So as promised...I'm back with yet another Harry/Pansy story ) As for right now, I'm not sure where I want this to go, but it will be set in Hogwart's. So bare with me, and hopefully I'll be able to do as good a job on this as I did on Infatuation )

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and possible new characters. If you sue...I highly doubt you'll get much. I think I might have about 10 bucks in my bank account.

One

Pansy Parkinson was not a happy camper. Not only had she woken up late this morning, but also missed breakfast, had her things knocked out of her hands, and had a bloody potion blow up right in her face. Now she was faced with a week's detention for hexing some random first year Hufflepuff for stepping on her new shoes.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Ms. Parkinson. You give me no choice but to give you this one week detention as well as 70 points from Slytherin."

Pansy kept her head down as Snape lectured her. Normally, she'd fill guilty for causing such a point loss in her house, but all she wanted was to return to her room, lie in her bed, and scream in her pillow. She listened idly as Snape told her that her detentions would be served with random professors throughout the week until one sentence caught her attention.

"What was that, sir?"

"If you had been listening, Ms. Parkinson, you would have heard that your detentions will be served with Mr. Potter," he drawled sarcastically.

Mentally, Pansy groaned. Not only did she have a week's worth of detention, but she'd also be serving it with the 'Golden Boy' himself. Why did all the bad things have to happen to her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned aloud again when he thought about whom he'd be serving his detentions with. It was bad enough that it was a Slytherin, but _Pansy Parkinson_? The self-titled 'Slytherin Queen' who just loved to make his and countless other's lives miserable. He didn't understand why McGonagall had given him so many detentions anyway. He'd just mentioned...rather loudly, that Snape was a greasy git that deserved to rot in hell. It wasn't as if he said he was going to _kill_ Snape! But she saw it in an entirely different light. She'd gone on and on about respecting his teachers and how she was so disappointed in him. At least, that's all he heard. While she'd been droning on, he'd been daydreaming about flying around the pitch after supper.

Of course, Hermione had been no different, nearly screeching his ear off about how he could have been expelled and blah blah. Ron, ever the best friend, had merely patted him on his back and said,

"Good one, mate."

Harry smiled at the memory. Immediately after Ron had said that, Hermione had turned on to him in a rage and he'd spent the better part of an hour watching them bicker back and forth. Now he was in the stands, tired and sweaty from nearly two hours of flying on his Firebolt. Resignedly, Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly ten minutes to 9. He had about forty minutes to get back up to the school, clean up, and go to his detention. It was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy muttered obscenities under her breath as she made her way towards the Transfiguration classroom. She wanted to be anywhere but here, and most of all she didn't want to be anywhere in the same vicinity as Harry freaking Potter. She sighed to herself, and mentally steeled herself for whatever she was going to be doing tonight. She walked into the classroom and saw that Potter, McGonagall, and Snape were already there.

She looked over to Potter, and like any girl, briefly checked him out. Just because he was a stinking Gryffindor, didn't mean that she couldn't look. He, like her, had gone without robes this evening. He was wearing a slightly tight emerald green t-shirt that showed off his defined muscles and baggy blue jeans. His trademark glasses were perched on his nose, and his hair mussed as usual. Pansy smirked to herself when she caught him not so discreetly checking her out as well.

She'd recently put jet-black streaks in her blonde hair, and tonight she had it pulled up with random wisps floating around her face. She, unlike Potter, still had on her uniform however. Her skirt was a few inches too high, and her button down shirt strained just a bit around her ample breasts. She looked damn good, and she knew it. She smirked at Potter and nearly choked when he smirked and..._winked_! She rolled her eyes at him and turned to the two professors.

"Tonight you'll both be cleaning and reorganizing the closets in both mine and Professor Snape's classrooms. I expect you both to be done by no later that 11 p.m. If you happen to finish early, neither of you are to leave until I come and inspect both classrooms. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Now hand me your wands. They'll be returned to you after you're done tonight. You'll find the necessary cleaning supplies behind my desk."

The two teens handed McGonagall their wands and watched as she and Snape walked from the room.

"Well let's not wait for these closets to clean themselves, Potter. Get the cleaning supplies and take the closet over there. I'll take the one in the back of the classroom."

"And who made you boss, Parkinson? You've got arms just like I do. So why don't you make yourself useful for once, and get the supplies yourself?"

"You've got some balls, Potter. I'm a Slytherin, and Slytherins do not do household chores made for filthy muggles and you Gryffindors. So do what you're used to doing and get the damn cleaning supplies. You're wasting valuable time."

Pansy smirked as she watched his hands clench and unclench by his sides. Finally, he turned angrily and grabbed the supplies behind McGonagall's desk. He slammed the bucket down between them and reached for a washcloth and polish. Calmly, Pansy picked up her washcloth and polished and made her way towards the back of the classroom. Perhaps this detention wouldn't be so bad after all. Especially if irking Potter was in the plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had just finished the last bit in his work area when he looked over to Parkinson. She rolled her shirtsleeves up and somehow, a few of her buttons had come loose from her shirt showing off a good bit of her ample cleavage. He felt familiar stirrings in his belly, and quickly turned away. He would not think of Parkinson in that way. She was a bloody Slytherin, and damned irritating at that. But she did look rather delectable in her uniform. Her shirt was just tight enough to leave the looker wanting more, and her skirt was sinfully short showing off her long legs and creamy skin. Harry almost groaned aloud at that last thought and desperately tried to think of something other than the female not five feet away from him.

"Potter!"

Harry was startled out of his forbidden thoughts and looked towards Parkinson.

"What?"

"I _asked_ if you could be so kind as to reach this vial for me. Normally I'd never stoop so low as to ask for your help, but since you're the only one in the classroom, you'll just have to do."

Harry growled low in his throat and stalked over to where she was standing. Immediately a floral scent hit his nostrils and he found himself drinking the fragrance in. Mentally shaking himself, he rudely bumped her out of the way and reached up for the vial.

"Watch it!"

"You were in my way, Parkinson."

"You purposefully walked in my path, Scarhead."

"Then I suggest you move whenever you see me coming. It'll prevent you from being knocked around, won't it?"

Pansy glared at his back and he turned away, chuckling to himself.

_If I only had my wand_, she thought to herself, _I'd hex the bastard into next week_.

Angrily, she finished scrubbing the last vial and placed it back on the shelf. She'd show Potter a thing or two about messing with Slytherins.

A/N: Okay! So that's the first chapter ) Hopefully it was good lol As of right now, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but I promise it'll be good in the end lol So you know the drill. Read, review, and as always enjoy ) _Ciao_


	2. Two

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: Update time! I want to try and get new chapters out at least every few days lol I'll be leaving soon, and I won't have time to update, so I'll try and get as much done as I can So on with the next chapter. Oh and this is set in their (Harry, Pansy, Draco, and so forth) 7th year.

Author Responses: **SLytheringurl650-** Thanks D Hopefully this was soon enough lol **LaBelle Evans-** Thank you :) **Zevrillion-** Harry/Pansy stories are one of my favorites :) **CMaca-** That's good! lol There's definitely more to come :D **The Cheshire Katt-** It's gonna be good...I promise :D

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter characters. The plot and any new characters are mine...we know this already

Two

All throughout the day, Pansy had been plotting the perfect revenge for Harry bloody Potter. She didn't know whether she wanted to hex him so that he'd get aroused at the worst of times or if she wanted to hex him so that he'd jump on the table during dinner and start singing a muggle song entitled 'I'm Coming Out'. She'd been so preoccupied with planning her revenge, that she'd missed the entire Transfiguration lesson, and had nearly blown up her potion in Snape's class. She was oblivious to the death stares she was receiving from her fellow Slytherins as she was so caught up in her plotting.

"Whatever, or whoever has got your mind occupied so much, really needs to get the hell out of there so we won't lose anymore points because of you," sneered Kendal Evans. She was a 6th year Slytherin, and Pansy had no reservations about telling her where to get off. It was common knowledge throughout the entire school that Kendal hated Pansy, and Pansy felt the same. Pansy was sure that it was because she was so close to Draco that Kendal hated her so much. The dumb girl had fancied Draco since being transferred to Hogwart's in their 5th year. It was too bad that not only did Draco not like Kendal, he fancied some other girl at that.

"How about you go and stick that wand up your arse, since that's all the action you'll ever get, Evans."

The entire Slytherin side burst into laughter as they watched Kendal's face go beet red in anger. Pansy merely smirked at her and turned back to her lesson. She had more important things to worry about. Like getting back at a certain scarhead.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was later when Pansy came up with the perfect idea. She had been sitting in her room staring out the window idly, when a sudden thought had come to her. Not only had Potter been unable to keep his eyes off of her body the entire night, he'd been practically undressed her on the spot. She could definitely use that to her advantage.

_Why have all this sexual allure, if I don't use it?_, she thought to herself.

Evilly, she smiled to herself. She'd toy with Potter, and right when he'd find himself falling for her, she cruelly break it off, crushing the little saint's heart. It was the perfect plan, and so Slytherin. Pansy was rather pleased with herself. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for her detention with him tonight. She pushed a hand through her silky hair, and went over to her closet. The one good thing about being a Parkinson was the benefits that came along with it. Back in fourth year, her parents had arranged that she be in her own room close to the Head Boy quarters. Her room was done in the traditional Slytherin colors. She had a mahogany framed bed with the finest emerald green sheets and an emerald green comforter. Black leather chairs surrounded a gorgeous mahogany table and she had a desk in the same mahogany finish.

In her closet, Pansy searched for the perfect outfit to begin her plan. She picked out a pair of tight black jeans that rode low on her hips, and a fire-red tube top with a silver trim. She decided to forego underclothes save for a very brief pair of lacy red panties. Red and black tennis shoes finished the outfit. Pansy glanced down at her watch and saw that she had a few minutes before dinner. Her detention didn't start until 9:30, so she had plenty of time to come back up and get dressed. Hurriedly, she put her clothes on one of the chairs, and then left out to go and meet Draco and walk to the Great Hall.

"Take all bloody day why don't you?"

Pansy smirked at the sarcastic, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. He'd been her best friend since first year, and they'd remained close throughout the years. They'd tried dating in 4th year, but both had mutually decided that they were better at being friends than at being lovers.

"Draco, darling, you know I'm worth all the time in the world."

"Oh, shove it, Pans," he laughed.

This was the Draco Malfoy that no one saw save for herself, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and another girl named Tiliana Smith. To everyone else, he was the cold-hearted bastard that he made himself out to be.

"You know you love me. Let's go. I'm starving."

She linked arms with Draco and they both strode to the Great Hall. Dinner that night was especially good. They were served baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and some vegetable along with pumpkin juice. Pansy watched disgustedly, as Draco and Blaise shoveled in forkful and forkful of food into their mouths. Discreetly, she looked across the hall to see Potter and his friend King Weasely doing the same. She looked over to Millie and Tiliana to see the same disgusted expression.

"You know, if you slow down a bit, you might actually get it all down at once."

The boys ignored her and continued to shovel in their food, occasionally grunting to one another. A little later, after they'd all consumed what they could, they talked about their days, and their assignments and such. To the rest of the school however, they were thinking that the Slytherins were talking of their latest DeathEather mission or evil plan. As they were talking, Pansy looked at her watch to see that it was a little after 8. Quickly, she excused herself, making up a lie about finishing homework, and made her way back up to her room.

When she got there, she put a locking charm on her door, and begin to get ready. She first laid all of her clothes neatly on the bed, and then began to undress. She thanked the heavens that her parents had insisted she get her own private bathroom within her room. She set her shower at a desired temperature and stepped in. Twenty minutes later, she stepped in front of her mirror, with a white towel wrapped around her. She did a quick drying charm on her hair, and let it fall down around her face in soft waves. She did another charm to put on her makeup. In an instant, her eyes were adorned with a soft red eye shadow, her eyeliner was on perfectly, and her mascara was flawless. A little bit of cherry red lip-gloss finished the deal.

She walked out of her bathroom, and then began to get dressed. First, she put on her brief pair of underwear, and next her black pants. She pulled on the red tube top and adjusted it, and lastly she put on her tennis shoes. Pansy walked over to her mirror, and it whistled back at her. Pansy smirked to herself and looked over to the clock by her bed. It was now 9:15, and Pansy was ready for this detention. Potter would never know what hit him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy arrived at the Great Hall at exactly 9:30. As usual, Potter, McGonagall, and Snape were already there. Pansy secretly smirked as she thought of what she was wearing underneath her robes. Boy was Potter in for the biggest surprise of his life. She listened as McGonagall and Snape said they would be dusting and polishing all of the trophies that had been attained over the years. The same instructions came as before. They were not to leave until one of them came back to inspect, and if they finished early, they were to stay until so. Both she and Potter handed over their wands, and watched as both professors disappeared out of the door.

Instead of goading Potter, like she'd done before, she merely went over and began to remove her cleaning supplies. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Right as he was straightening up from getting his own supplies, Pansy pulled off her robe. She smirked when she saw his eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

"See something you like, Potter?"

He gulped audibly and shook his head. Pansy sauntered over to him and he took a step back.

_Perfect_, she thought to herself.

She kept moving toward him, until he was backed into a corner. Idly, she traced her fingers over his muscled arms. He'd gone without a robe again tonight and was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a white sleeveless shirt. She licked her lips and leaned into him, making sure her breasts rubbed against his chest. Desire pooled into her lower belly, and Pansy nearly groaned before shaking it off. _He_ was the one who was supposed to do the groaning, not she.

"W-what are you doing, Parkinson?"

Pansy laughed at the slight tremor in his voice. Instead of answering, she merely went on her tiptoes, and traced her tongue along his jaw. Not only did she here his arousal, but she felt it as well. This was going better than she thought. But she had all week, and she was only beginning with his torture.

"Just testing the waters, Potter. I suggest you tame that monster of yours."

He looked down to where she was looking, and his face became beet red. Pansy laughed aloud, and went back to where she'd put her cleaning supplies. This was definitely going to be fun.

A/N: Okay! So I have a plot...finally lol I really, really like this chapter :) I love seductive Pansy, but fear not. Harry won't be all jittery and loser-ish. I never make him out to be a wimp :) So you know the drill my loves. Read, review, and as always, enjoy. _Ciao_


	3. Three

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: So sorry for lack of updating. I got busy with life and getting ready for school, but I want to get this next chapter out today :D I'll try and get another chapter out this week as well and hopefully have this finished before I leave on the 18th of August. So without further ado, on with the story!

Author Responses: **LaBelle Evans**- Oh he'll be doing plenty of testing...trust me lol **SLytheringurl650**- Thank you :D **angel**- Thank you :D **The Cheshire Katt**- I hope that's a good interesting lol **CMaca**- she's a Slytherin...they always take it over the top lol **danielc**- I don't want to give the plot away, but I'll give you a hint...it's not the last thing you said :)

Disclaimer: Honestly...do you think I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned Harry Potter?

Three

All day, Harry had been thinking of how Parkinson had acted the previous night. He was so into his thoughts, that he missed the instructions Snape had been giving out for the potion, managed to blow up his entire cauldron, lose Gryffindor 100 points, and get himself yet another week's worth of detention. All because of stupid Parkinson and her evil ways. He hadn't missed the knowing smirk on her face as she'd passed him after Potions. He found himself glaring at her back until she'd finally turned a corner. One thing was for certain. He certainly was not looking forward to detention tonight with her. Only the gods knew what else she had up her sleeve to torture him with.

"Harry!"

Harry was so startled from his thoughts that he dropped all his things and wasted a bottle of ink on his robes. He looked over to see Ginny Weasely staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"Didn't you hear me? I called you about a million times!" she laughed.

"Sorry, Ginny. I'm just lost in my thoughts today is all. What's going on?"

"Nothing much, really. I was told to give you this. It was from some 7th year, but I'm not sure who it was."

Ginny handed over a piece of parchment, and after several negatives from him on if he needed help picking up his things, she turned and walked down the hall. After Harry had gathered his things, he headed to the Gryffindor common room to get away from all the accusing stares from his fellow housemates. He was relieved to find the common room empty, and gratefully sat on one of the comfortable chairs in front of the fire. He then remembered the note Ginny had given to him, and pulled it out. Harry was seething in anger after he read its contents.

_Potter,_

_So glad to see that my little plan has gotten you into such a dilemma. I can't say how enjoyable it was to see you blow up your cauldron and lose your house 100 points. Hope you're looking forward to tonight, I know I am._

_P._

Angrily, Harry threw the parchment in the fire and watched as the flames licked at it lovingly. She knew she'd gotten under his skin from last night. And the worst of it, was that she was planning on doing it again. Harry closed his eyes and groaned aloud. Never would he entertain such ideas of bring himself to a Slytherin's level. But with Parkinson's ways, it seemed as if he'd have to go against that and beat her at her own game.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That night Harry stood with McGonagall and Snape waiting for Parkinson to make her arrival as usual. When she did arrive, Harry nearly groaned aloud. Her attire was nearly the same as last night, only she was dressed in all black, and her face showed no trace of makeup. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that trailed down her back. As usual, they listened to the professors tell them about their duties. This time they would be cleaning the entire Great Hall. Each handed over their wand and then watched as both professors walked silently out of the room.

Without sparing Parkinson a glance, Harry got his cleaning supplies out of the bucket and headed to the farthest table away from her. Briskly, he began scrubbing and wiping up all the mess left on the tables by his fellow schoolmates. Both worked silently, until finally Parkinson spoke up.

"Spectacular job you did in Potions today, Potter."

"Shove off, Parkinson."

"Ohhhh, not nice at all, Potter. Shall we have a repeat of last night to get you err, wound up?" she laughed.

Angrily, Harry threw down his cloth, and stalked over to her. She looked up at him, but not a trace of fear was evident in her eyes. She licked her lips seductively, and reached up to trace her finger down his chest. Her eyes widened in surprise when he reached up to slap her hand away.

"Don't put your filthy hands on me, Parkinson. Never know where, or who they've been on."

Harry wasn't prepared for the punch that came his way. Just in time, he managed to dodge Parkinson's fist, and capture it tightly in his own hands. He backed her up, until he'd pushed her roughly into the wall. He looked down to see her blue eyes dark with anger. He smirked down at her, when he noticed her struggling to push him off of her. He clucked his tongue, when her foot tried to smash into his privates and he captured her foot between his legs.

"It doesn't feel so good, does it? To be captured and not be able to do anything about it. I know your game, Parkinson. And I'll tell you now. It won't work. Not on me."

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Potter. You may have me trapped now, but it'll be you who's trapped when I'm through with you. You filthy half-blood bastard!"

Angrily, Harry captured her lips in a brutal kiss and pushed her further into the wall. She made a small sound of protest, and he used that to his advantage to gain entry into her warm mouth. Roughly, he ran his hands up and down her side and then cupped her bottom to push her closer to him. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around him and he let go of the hand that had been intent on punching him earlier. It seemed like hours before they broke apart, and Harry pushed himself away from her. The air was thick with the tension between them and their breaths came in short gasps.

"What the bloody hell was that, Potter?" Harry smirked at the breathless quality of her voice.

"That, Parkinson, was me testing out the waters."

And with that last statement, he went back to his table and began cleaning once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After his last statement to her, Parkinson had been very quiet during their detention. And a few hours later when Snape came to bring them their wands, she took hers and left quickly without a word. Harry congratulated himself on having gotten Parkinson back at her game, but he wasn't feeling all that great about it.

_I feel as if I'm...sorry about what I did and said_, he thought to himself. Harry brushed his thoughts off as he headed towards his common room. As he was turning the corner, he saw a rather peculiar sight. Against the wall was a red-haired pixie, her hands full of platinum blonde hair. Harry laughed to himself, but felt his stomach turn as he finally realized that Ginny was snogging the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

"Ahem!"

Guiltily, the two sprang apart and Harry could barely contain his laughter at their expressions.

"Ron wouldn't be so happy about this, Ginny."

"Oh, H-Harry, you won't tell him, will you? He'd go mental! And the last thing I need is for he and Dr-"

"I won't tell, Ginny. Just so long as I never have to see what I just saw ever again, okay?"

Ginny beamed at him, while Malfoy just grunted, gave a small nod to Ginny, and walked past Harry purposefully shoving his shoulder into him. As he followed Ginny into the Common Room, Harry thought of all the events that had happened tonight. Him snogging Parkinson and Ginny snogging Malfoy.

_The entire bloody school must be going mental_, he thought to himself. _But it's not like anything else abnormal could happen...right?_

Harry had no clue that his entire week was going to be abnormal.

A/N: Okay! Not my best, but it'll do lol I'm sorry it took so long for this to get out. I had originally planned to have at least one chapter out every two days, and I will definitely try and stick with that from this chapter on :) So you know the drill. Read, review, and always enjoy. _Ciao_


	4. Four

You're The One That I want 

By: babykelyse

A/N: So you are ALL officially allowed to throw rotten veggies at me. It's been nearly 5 months since my last update, and I'm so sorry for that. But as you know (or will know now) I'm in college, so I didn't have as much time on my hands during my first semester. But I PROMISE I'll do a better job of updating once I get back to school in January and get my creative juices flowing. Unfortunately, nothing has been coming to me for this story, so if the chapter sucks...well ummm I'll make it up for it some kind of way . So without further ado, on with the story!

Author Responses: You know I dearly love you all, but its 11pm and I'm just not up to responding to individual reviews. I do acknowledge each and every one of them, and you're all wonderful.

Four

For Harry, the detentions with Parkinson had gone by rather slowly, and more importantly, uneventfully. Since the night he'd taken matters into his own hands, she'd delved into her own world, hardly glancing his way, and dressing in less alluring outfits. He knew he should have been relieved at that, but he found himself oddly disappointed. He'd expected more of a fight from her. As for his late night discovery of Ginny and Malfoy, he'd kept it to himself, and Ron remained oblivious to anything. It was obvious, probably more so to Harry than others, that Ginny and Malfoy were still seeing each other secretly. Harry felt faintly ill at the thought, but he wasn't Ginny and he was happy if she was happy. Harry sighed as he looked back at his watch. His last detention was tonight, and would be with the batty Trelawney.

_That'll be right fun_, he thought to himself sarcastically.

Deciding to skip putting on robes altogether, Harry pulled on a white button-down shirt over his black sleeveless shirt, and pulled on his shoes. He stuck his wand in his back pocket, ran his hands through his hair, and finally left out of his room and down into the common room. Thankfully, the common room was empty, and Harry quickly made his way out into the hall before someone came out and brought him into conversation. Harry wandered the halls slowly, not at all worried about getting to his detention on time. His thoughts ran back to Parkinson, and he wondered just why she was acting so docile lately. Surely, it was another attempt at getting him to let his defenses down, but he wouldn't have anymore of that. All too soon, Harry found himself approaching Trelawney's door, and with a heavy sigh, he walked in.

"Where is everyone?"

Parkinson jumped at the sound of his voice, and Harry found himself smirking slightly. She'd gone without robes tonight as well, but her clothes continued to cover most of her body. She wore dark jeans, and a long-sleeved shirt, that rode up slightly to show her creamy skin. Harry felt himself stirring, and quickly thought of less appealing things.

"Trelawney already came, Potter. She said to clean her damn crystal balls. And don't even think about using your wand. They cast some sort of charm that won't allow us to use magic inside this room."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and immediately went over to the cleaning supplies. He didn't want to be with Parkinson all night and he'd clean doubly fast to make sure of it. He felt her staring at him, but wisely ignored it. After what seemed like an eternity, she walked over and began helping him polish the crystal balls. They worked in complete silence, and by the time, they'd had half of the crystal balls done, Harry had removed his shirt, and Pansy had shoved her sleeves up to her elbows. As they were working, Harry tried to keep his eyes off of the small sliver of skin the shirt allowed him to see, and keep his mind on things that wouldn't get him all hot and bothered. More than once, he felt her eyes sliding over him, and Harry was more than pleased. The tension in the air was thick, but the two teens did everything to avoid it. Finally, it came time for them to begin putting up the crystal balls, and they did so in silence.

Each time Harry reached up to place a crystal ball on the shelf, Pansy had to nearly bite her tongue to keep from drooling. His shirt would rise just a bit and give her a clear view of his tanned and toned stomach and the sparse black hair that grew there. She kept her eyes glued to either the crystal ball or the floor for fear that she would do something completely stupid and un-Slytherin. As she handed him the last crystal ball, her fingers brushed his and she felt a shock go right up her arm. She looked up at him, and quickly found herself drowning in his eyes.

_This was not supposed to be this way_, she thought to herself. _When did I find myself attracted to him?_

They continued staring, and finally, Pansy spoke up.

"Well are you going to keep staring, Potter, or are you going to put the damn ball up so we can leave?"

Instantly, she regretted her harsh words as his eyes shuttered and then glittered with anger. He shoved the glass ball on the shelf and then quickly moved over to where he'd dropped his shirt. As he headed towards the door, Pansy called out.

"Potter! Wait!"

"What do you want, Parkinson?"

"Look, I'm...sorry about what I said. It was uncalled for."

Harry turned to look at the blonde girl in surprise. Slytherins never apologized to anyone, much less to a Gryffindor.

"Alright, Parkinson. What is up with you?"

Pansy blinked her surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you acting...human all of a sudden? You don't apologize to anyone, much less me, and you've been acting too...docile these last few days to be at all normal."

If Harry hadn't ever met the Weasley twins, he was sure his ears would have burned off with the curses that came from Parkinson's mouth. She went on for what seemed like ages, until she finally calmed enough to speak to him.

"I'll show you bloody docile, Potter. I'll make your life such a living hell you'll wish you'd died along with your parents..."

As soon as the last sentence was out of her mouth, Pansy felt herself being shoved violently against the wall.

"Never speak of my parents, Parkinson," Harry ground out in a dangerous voice.

In the face of his anger, all of Pansy's bravado fled, and she felt a shaft of fear go through her. His hands were crushing her wrists, and she was sure she'd be sporting bruises tomorrow. Her back was already aching from the force of Harry pushing her against the wall. She knew her face reflected her fear, and she felt disgust coming up in her as well. Slytherins never showed fear, but then they'd never been at force with Harry Potter's anger. Weakly, she nodded her head, and sighed with relief when he released her from his grip.

She watched as he snatched his shirt, and slammed out of the classroom. Pansy was mortified to feel tears welling in her eyes, and her heart was still racing rather fast. Slowly she slid down the wall and stared unseeingly across the room. Harry Potter was definitely not a force to be reckoned with.

A/N: Sorry it's so short my loves. I think I did pretty well coming from a 5 month hiatus lol So there wasn't too much...action in this, but I assure you there will be more Harry/Pansy snogging in the future. I can't have them getting together THAT easily now can I? So with that said and done, reviews are much appreciated(hint hint) and you won't have to wait another 5 months for the next chapter, I assure. You know the drill. Read, review, and as always, enjoy. _Ciao_


	5. Five

You're the One That I Want 

By: babykelyse

A/N: Guys, I'm SO sorry about not updating any sooner. School has been my number one priority for the last few weeks, but I haven't forgotten about this story, I promise. ) So without any further ado, on with the next chapter.

Author Responses: I appreciate ALL of your comments, and when I get myself back into the groove of things, I promise I'll be back to answering each of your comments individually.

Five

For the next few weeks, Pansy did all she could to try and apologize to Potter, but her attempts were made in vain. All of her owls were sent back, the messages unopened, and he even refused to rise to her sarcastic barbs. Pansy felt herself becoming desperate for any sign of attention from Potter, and she began to hate herself for it. She was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! The attention of a Gryffindor was the last thing she should want, and yet, here she was doing all she could to make Potter look at her. The day after she and Potter's row, Pansy saw that she indeed was sporting bruises on her wrists, and her back still had a slight ache from being pushed against the wall.

Those two things should have had her hexing him into the next millennium, but all she found herself doing was casting a charm to hide her bruises, and sucking up the pain of her back. Bringing herself back to the present, Pansy gazed out once again at the night sky. She hated the way Potter randomly pushed his way into her thoughts, and how she let him affect her this much. She'd finally come to terms that she was attracted to him. Hell, she'd have to be blind and stupid not to be, but she wasn't particularly happy about it. There was no guarantee that he felt the same, and even if he did...a relationship was simply out of the question.

_As if he'd be interested anyway_, she thought to herself, bitterly.

Frustrated with her thoughts, Pansy pulled herself off of her bed, and pulled on the closest pair of shoes to her. She'd go to the Astronomy Tower, gaze out at the stars, get some fresh air, and hopefully put Potter out of her mind for good.

------------------------------

To say she was surprised to see him there was an understatement. Her heart nearly stopped when she walked in and saw him sitting on the windowsill. At her gasp, which she didn't think he'd heard, he turned around quickly, wand drawn in hand.

"Merlin, Potter. You scared the hell out of me."

He simply rolled his eyes at her, and then turned back to gaze out at the sky. Pansy felt herself bristling at his attitude, but being cautious because of what happened last time. Using his silence to her advantage, Pansy finally began to speak.

"Listen. Potter, I'm sorry about what I said back in the last detention. It was uncalled for, and it shouldn't have been said. I'm really sorry."

Standing in the middle of the room, Pansy waited for him to say something...anything. At his continued silence, however, Pansy felt her shoulders begin to drop, and she turned blindly to the door intent on escaping.

"I never even knew them."

At his softly spoken sentence, Pansy stopped in her tracks, and turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"My parents. I never even got to know them."

Pansy felt herself walking towards him until she was standing next to his still form. After was seemed like an eternity, he turned towards her, and she was once again lost in his green eyes. Pulling herself out of the reverie he was putting her in, Pansy timidly sat down next to him.

"I am sorry for what...happened to them. I don't think I could imagine my life without my parents."

He smiled ruefully at her, before turning back to stare at the sky.

"They're always here with me though. Everyone says I look exactly like my Dad, and that I have my Mum's eyes. And I also have their picture next to my bed. They're happy in it, and that makes me happy. I just wish I could have known them, you know? I'd like to know that they're proud of me and what I've become. I'd like to know that they're smiling down at me, right at this very moment."

"They've got every reason to be proud of you, P-Harry. You're everything they probably wanted you to be."

At her statement, Harry turned back to her. She hadn't even realized tears were running down her face until he reached out and brushed them away. Slowly, she brought her hands up to cover his.

"Harry..."

Before she could get her next words out, she felt his lips covering hers. The kiss was short, but so very sweet, and Pansy found herself wanting more.

"I'm sorry about what I did at our last detention."

Pansy's head was swimming in a fog, and she barely heard him. Slowly she opened her eyes, and stared at him.

"What?"

"At our last detention. I'm sorry for pushing you. I've never done that to anyone, let alone a girl."

"It doesn't matter. I deserved it."

"No! You didn't deserve it, and I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

Pansy just nodded at him, and lowered her eyes. Slowly, his hands lowered until they were at her waist and he drew her to him, fitting her into his body. Pansy snuggled into his warmth, and once again covered his hands with her own. She felt his chin drop onto her head, and she smiled. As her eyelids drooped, Pansy found herself hoping that there'd be more times like this with Harry. Many more times like this.

A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter so...hopefully it didn't disappoint any of you lol Reviews are MUCH appreciated (hint hint) and the next chapter will be out very soon. I promise ) So as always, read, review, and always enjoy. _Ciao_


	6. Six

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: So I'm definitely avoiding homework just to write to this chapter for you guys...you should love me lol j/k but I seriously am avoiding homework to write this. This was supposed to be out yesterday, but I got lazy and just didn't even bother to do much of anything. But I decided that since I have to write four papers, I may as well get this next chapter out this weekend instead of waiting till next weekend. So that shows just how dedicated I am to my readers! lol So without further ado, on with the next chapter.

Author Responses: **D.Torres -** Thanks! ) **Amscray-** I always enjoy your reviews ) Thanks! **SLytheringurl650-** Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it **AlphaChica**- Thanks ) I'll definitely be continuing this. **harrison potter-** This one is my favorite chapter so far as well. And I'm glad you're enjoying the fic ) **Bloodless Ace-** Thanks! **shadieladie-** Thanks ) I can never stay away from for too long. Life just tends to get in the way of my writing. **bandgsecurtiyaw-** Thank you for all of your reviews ) **Lady Deatheater-** Lol thanks! I used to ship for Draco/Hermione, but then I got into Ron/Hermione(mainly from the books), and I just really really LOVE Draco/Ginny for some reason. I love the forbidden fruit stories that center around them, and all the drama that ensues. **Jeefus-** Thanks ) There will definitely be some of what you mentioned(don't want to give it away, so it'll just be between you and me for now lol) And I'll definitely try and make these chapters longer ) **CMaca-** Oh, they're not a couple just yet lol I'll never have any of them ever getting together that easily. There will definitely be obstacles, jealousy, and all the juiciness that is Harry/Pansy going on lol And I'm updating! Don't shoot me lmao **Stacy-** Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it1 **Nice-** There will be lots more kissing in the future lol But they're not together just yet... )

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in my last chapter...my bad lol I own nothing save for the plot, and any new characters that I decide to put in the story. I'd love to own Harry and Draco though...

Six

Pansy stretched out lazily, and nearly screamed aloud as her hand hit a _very_ warm body beside her. She shot up from the floor and looked down to see Harry sleeping soundly. Memories rushed back to her as she remembered what had transpired between them the previous night. Pansy felt a small warmth grow within her as she recalled their conversation last night, and how they'd both responded. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she looked at the watch on her wrist and groaned. Breakfast would be over in the next 20 minutes. Leaning down, she gently pushed Harry's shoulder and grinned when he swatted at her hand.

"Come on, Harry. Breakfast will be over soon."

At the word breakfast, his eyes flew open, and Pansy laughed outright. Standing up, Pansy offered her hand and helped him up. All at once, Pansy felt herself grow shy, and she didn't like the feeling.

"So, umm.."

"Listen, let's just keep what happened here between us to ourselves, Pansy. I know you don't want your reputation to be marred, and I don't want to answer any uncomfortable questions for either of us."

The warm glow that Pansy had in her, slowly turned into a bitter cold at Harry's words. With the anger she felt coming up, she also felt hurt as well. She'd always be the bad Slytherin to Harry, and she was stupid to even think that he'd believe any different. She'd made an utter fool out of herself.

"That's fine, Potter. Wouldn't want all your friends to worry about your virtue and general goodness being destroyed by the Slytherin bitch. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. As far as I'm concerned, nothing even happened."

Angrily, Pansy brushed by him, and headed towards the Slytherin common room. At each step, she felt the tears gather at her eyes, but she refused to let any of them fall for Harry bloody Potter.

--------------------------------

"Alright, Pansy. What's eating at you?" asked Tiliana, a fellow Slytherin and one of Pansy's best friends.

Startled, Pansy looked up at the dark-haired girl.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You've been glaring at your eggs for the past 10 minutes, and if you glare any harder, you'll re-cook them!", she laughed.

"Oh. I just have a lot of things on my mind, Tiliana. I had a rough morning."

"I'll say! You were mysteriously absent this morning when I came to collect you. Was the guy you were out with that bad?"

"No he...wait! I wasn't out with anyone, Tili," Pansy stumbled out.

"Too late to take it back now, Pansy. So who was it? That dishy Ravenclaw Mathews? Or maybe one of our yummy housemates? Oh Merlin...it wasn't Draco was it?"

"What! No, of course not. Draco and I don't have that kind of relationship anymore, you know that. And I told you, I wasn't with anyone last night."

"And I told you, it's too late to take back what you first said about him not being that bad. Come on, Pans. I'm your best fried, remember? You can talk to me. So was it Mathews, or someone else?"

Pansy sighed to herself. She could never lie to Tiliana. The girl had a knack for getting what she wanted out of any and everybody.

"It was someone else."

At Pansy's dejected tone, Tiliana's protect instinct flared up with a vengeance. Someone had hurt Pansy, and she was damned if she was going to let the bastard get away with it.

"Who was it, Pans? I'll hex the living daylights out of the bastard."

Pansy laughed at her friend's words, and shook her head. Discreetly, she looked over to the table across the hall, and saw him smiling at laughing with his friends.

"Don't even worry about it, Tili. He's not worth it."

-----------------------------------------

Pansy yawned, and stretched her aching muscles. Looking at her wristwatch, she saw that she had another 20 minutes until curfew. She carefully rolled up her parchment that held the essay Snape assigned them, and began to gather up her things. It had been a few days since the incident with her and Harry, and since then she'd been studiously avoiding him. Or maybe, he'd been avoiding her. Any time their eyes accidentally met, he'd look away quickly or usually he'd pretend that she didn't even exist.

Pushing away the feelings of hurt that usually surfaced when she thought about him, Pansy finished gathering her things and headed out of the library. As she slowly walked back to her common room, Pansy let her thoughts take over. They'd had such a great night talking, and Pansy just couldn't understand why he'd said his statement that morning. Angrily pushing him for her thoughts, Pansy continued to walk.

_If he can forget about what happened so easily, then I can do twice as good as that_, she thought to herself.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she failed to notice the shadow that crept up behind her. She felt herself being pulled into a dark corner, and she only managed a short scream before her attacker's hands covered her mouth. Furiously, she tried to kick and punch, but only managed to make him angrier. Pansy felt the breath whoosh out of her as she was pushed against the stonewall, her books falling everywhere. Quickly, she reached for her wand, but her attacker was much quicker, and soon Pansy's arm was twisted behind her back.

Pansy felt tears come to her eyes as she was pushed into the wall again. She already knew what was going to happen to her, and no one would be able to help her. Refusing to let him win that easily, Pansy bit the hand covering her mouth, and smiled as she heard him hiss in pain. Her triumph was short lived, though, and she went flying back into the hall as his fist connected with her jaw.

Pansy saw stars, but she refused to show any weakness. She tried to pull herself up, but he was on her again, and nearly pulled her hair out as he whispered in her ear.

"Try that again, and I'll see to it that you personally die at my wand."

Pansy said nothing, but stared up angrily at her attacker. She knew him well. He was a fellow 7th year Slytherin, and she'd always had a nasty suspicion about him. She'd always made sure she was never alone at night, especially in the darker hallways, but tonight she stupidly forgot. Pansy felt bile rise up in her throat when she felt his arousal on her leg. Hurriedly, the boy pushed up her skirt with one hand, while he kept her hands captive in his other.

When he'd undone his belt, Pansy felt another chance, and rose up to knee him in the groin. Easily, he captured her leg, and she got another stinging slap to the face. Pansy finally let her tears run free as she felt the blood in her mouth, and the helplessness of the situation.

"Your tears won't do you any good, Parkinson. I've been wanting to do this for months. Never thought I'd get the chance, but here you come walking along this hall, of all halls," he sneered at her.

Pansy tried to struggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. Just when she thought there was no other hope, she felt his weight being lifted off of her, and the unmistakable sound of fists against flesh. Hurriedly, she pushed her skirt down, and struggled to stand. She held onto the wall for support, and nearly cried with relief.

Harry.

The boy hung limply from his hold, but Harry refused to stop pummeling him. His face was a mask of rage, and Pansy could feel the fury radiating off of him.

"H-Harry..", she croaked.

She flinched from the stormy eyes that turned her way, but stood her ground. Slowly he dropped the unconscious boy, and walked towards her. As if in a trance, she moved towards him, until he had her wrapped in his arms. Finally, she let the tears fall free as she sobbed into his chest. Had it not been for him...she didn't even want to think about what would have happened next.

"It's okay, Pansy. I'm here. Shhh."

Pansy let the lull of his voice sooth her and she finally let the darkness claim her.

--------------------------------------------

Pansy awoke to find Harry sitting in a chair next to the bed she was on, and she felt bandages around her wrists. Carefully, she pulled herself up and looked around. She was in the Hospital Wing, and Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen. She looked down to see that her hand was safely tucked away inside Harry's hand.

She nearly smiled, but caught herself. He'd saved her. It didn't mean that anything else was different. As carefully as she could, Pansy tried to ease her hand out of his, but the movement must have made him awake. She looked into his emerald eyes before turning away.

"Pansy? Are you okay?"

She wanted to scream that she wasn't okay, and that she wanted him to stay with her, but she was a Parkinson as well as a Slytherin, and neither acted in that way.

"Yes, I'm...I'm fine, Harry. Is he, uh.." Pansy couldn't muster up the words.

"He won't be bothering you anymore. In fact, he won't be bothering anyone anymore."

"Oh, Harry. You didn't kill him did you?"

"No...not that I didn't want to. But I'm not sure I want to go to Azkaban, so I stupefied him, and brought him to Headmaster. He was expelled and banned from Hogwart's forever. You won't ever have to see him again."

Pansy blew out a breath in relief, and looked at the wall behind Harry's head.

"Thank you. For rescuing me, I mean. If you hadn't have come..."

The rest of her words were muffled as Pansy felt herself being crushed in Harry's embrace. Her arms went around him involuntarily, and she nestled deeper into him.

"Don't even think about it, Pansy. You're safe, and he's not going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever."

Startled, Pansy looked up at him. Once again, she felt that natural pull towards him, but a sound outside the window had them springing apart. Quickly, he stood up and began speaking.

"Well, I should ah, be going now. Madame Pomfrey said she'd be back to check on you in the morning, so it's best that you get as much rest as you need."

Pansy nodded her head, and watched him walk towards the door.

"Harry?"

He turned back, but didn't speak.

"Thank you. If you hadn't have come when you did, I could have been seriously injured...or worse. So, thank you."

He nodded his head and was out the door before she could utter another word.

"...and I really would like it if you stayed with me," she whispered into the air.

A/N: Okay! So that's it for this chapter. I like it, and hopefully you will too lol And don't worry...Harry's actions will be explained in due time ) Reviews are MUCH appreciated(hint hint) and by now you should all know the drill. Read, review, and as always, enjoy. _Ciao_


	7. Seven

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: Guys, I'm SO sorry for the wait on the update. I've been super busy with school, but I haven't forgotten about you I promise! So to make up for the wait, I'm going to _try_ and have at least two chapters out by this weekend. If not...you'll know it's because I've been swamped with homework and studying. So without further ado, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot and any new characters that happen to show up. Although owning Harry and Draco would be _very_ nice.

Author Responses: **Bloodless Ace -** Thanks :) **SLytheringurl650-** Thanks! I'm glad you like it :) **D.Torres -** Oh there will be plenty more action from Harry in the upcoming chapters, I promise :) And as for my a/n from the last chapter, the first and last thing you said will be explained...eventually lol **Cycla -** Thanks! I'm working on making these chapters longer so they can last the reader until my next update lol **amanda burke -** Thanks :) **Dark Syaoran -** I swear you're reading my mind lol It's something along those lines though :) **Amscray -** Now that is a good idea for a story...one I might keep in mind for later use. It might actually turn out good if I were to write it lol And you're hitting the nail right on the head with why what happened...happened. Or something along those lines. We'll see how I manage to explain it whenever I get around to it :) **w1cked angel -** LOL I have to make him difficult...it's too clichéd to make Pansy difficult :P **Lord Phoenyx -** Thanks :) **harrison potter -** I try to be dedicated lol And I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) **CMaca - **You'll definitely know why Harry was acting so strange soon...probably not this chapter, but in the future chapters :) **shadieladie - **Thanks! Yeah...I figured Hogwart's needed a little shaking up, so what better than a crazy Slytherin attacker? **Jeefus -** You're lucky! I have multitudes of semesters left at college...and then some because I'm such an overachiever lol But hopefully I didn't make you wait too long for the update! **Harpy Prince - **Now that is something I should look into while writing this thing! lol And I might just do that... But I'm super glad that you're enjoying this :) **darkness comes - **Thanks :) **Vld - **I certainly am. This fic is far from over :)

Seven

"Where is the bastard? I'll tear him from bloody limb to limb!"

Startled, Pansy looked up to see her angry blond, and somewhat calmer darker haired friends burst into the Infirmary. She couldn't help herself from giggling a little at the state the two were in. Draco's clothes looked as if he'd just picked up the first thing his hands had come upon and thrown them on, his hair mussed and everywhere. Blaise faired no better as his shirt was buttoned wrong and he had two different shoes on.

"And what is so bloody funny, Pans?", Draco growled out.

"The both of you. Now lower your voice before Pomfrey comes in and kicks both of you arses out! What are you doing here, and how did you find out?"

"Potter sent word that you were in here, and that I should come and check on you."

"And naturally, we assumed the worst...seeing that it is _Potter_ after all, darling", drawled Blaise.

At Harry's name, Pansy felt a warm tingle grow through her, but quickly banked it down.

"Why would H-Potter, send you a message about me?"

"That's exactly what we'd like to know! What did the bastard do to you? I'll kill him."

"Draco, calm down! He didn't do anything to me. He-he saved me."

"HE DID WHAT!" they both yelled in unison.

"Will you two _please_ stop yelling? If you'll both sit down and act like you were brought up in a civilized home, I'll tell you everything."

Once Draco and Blaise found chairs and calmed themselves, Pansy told them everything that happened last night. By the end, Blaise was literally holding Draco back from storming out of the Infirmary and to Dumbledore's office to find out where Pansy's attacker was sent.

"I'll bloody kill that bastard! I should have known something was up with Pertarsky from the moment I laid my eyes on him. He's dead when I get my hands on him."

Pansy merely rolled her eyes at Draco's words and looked towards Blaise. He was normally the calmer of the two, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw murder in their dark depths.

"Blaise, please don't let Draco do anything rash. I'd hate to think he got sent to Azkaban for anything other than his complete lack of common sense."

"Don't worry, doll. Nothing will happen to Pertarsky...so long as he lives with muggles for the rest of his life."

"I give up on the both of you! Try not to get yourselves caught, alright?"

"Oh, another thing?"

"Yes, what is it, Blaise?"

"How did Potter know to come and save you?"

At Blaise's question Pansy felt her heart stop. She'd never thought about how Harry had managed to be in the right place at the right time. Why was he in that particular hall at that time of night? She was well aware that his quarters were on the other side of the school. Had he been responsible for what happened to her? Was this just a ploy to gain her trust? Slowly, she raised confused eyes up to Blaise's inquisitive one.

"I...don't know, Blaise."

_How did he know where I was?_ Pansy thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the week, Pansy pondered about how Harry had known where she was. Or even...why he'd been in the hall heading towards Slytherin. Surely he wasn't stalking her? Or doing one his stupid Gryffindork stunts. Quite often, she'd find herself staring at him across the Great Hall or during classes. And once he'd look up to meet her gaze, she'd quickly bring her eyes back down or look away. She was so confused about how she was feeling towards him. She was still angry at the way he'd treated her the morning after they'd woken up together in the Astronomy Tower, yes, but she felt a sort of connection towards him as well.

Shaking herself, Pansy headed out towards the lake. She'd began coming out here on a regular basis since 5th year. She found that staring out at the gently rippling waves helped her think, or in some cases, calm her nerves. Sitting at the base of the tree, Pansy let mind drift away. Unwelcome images of Harry's green eyes invaded her thoughts, and she groaned aloud. Would she ever get him out of her mind?

"Mind if I join you?"

Startled, Pansy looked up to see the youngest Weasely looking down at her. She was a small thing. Barely reaching 5'2 or so, she had warm brown eyes, deep red hair that fell down her back in waves, and a small splattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose. She could see why Draco fancied her.

"It's free space, Weasely."

Pansy was surprised when the girl chuckled. It was a deep and warm sound. Throwing her knapsack down, Weasely gracefully sat a few feet away from Pansy. For a while, the two girls sat and stared out at the lake, until finally the younger girl spoke.

"Harry told me about what happened."

Pansy lifted her eyebrows and looked away.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I threatened to erm...shrink his assets if he didn't tell me why he was in such a foul mood for the past few days."

Surprised at the girl's spunk, Pansy laughed aloud. The little one would do well in Slytherin.

"So I assume he told you of his heroic antics and made me out to be a damsel in distress, am I right?"

"Actually, no. He just said that he stupefied the guy and took him to Dumbledore. But I'm pretty sure there was more to it...wasn't it?"

For some reason, Pansy felt an odd connection with this girl. Somehow it didn't matter that she was a dreaded Gryffindor and a Weasely to boot. Her parents and classmates would maim her for talking to the girl civilly though.

_Loyalties be damned_, Pansy thought to herself. She was tired of being what everyone wanted her to be. Sitting back, Pansy allowed herself to drift away and began telling the girl of what happened. After she finished, she opened her eyes lazily and saw that the girl had her fists tightly clenched and fire seemed to radiate from her eyes.

"I hope he gets torn piece from bloody piece. No one deserves to have that happen to them."

"It happens, Weasely. We can't all hide from the world behind our families."

Pansy mentally kicked herself when she saw a flash of hurt come across the girl's face. She didn't do anything to deserve what Pansy had said, and she was the first...well second Gryffindor to talk to her as if she weren't completely evil.

"I'm sorry, Weasely. I guess I'm still a bit upset about what happened and...other things."

The girl nodded and the two lapsed back into a comfortable silence. When it began to get dark, they'd both realized that they almost missed dinner. As they made their way back up to the castle they made idle chit chat about things that were going on around school. Upon coming to the doors, Weasely surprised Pansy.

"Well, I guess this is where I leave you. I wouldn't want your friends in Slytherin breathing down your neck because of me. But I must say...you're not so bad. For a Slytherin," she added.

Pansy laughed and headed towards the door.

"You're not so bad either. For a Weasely Gryffindork."

Still smiling, Pansy made her way into the Great Hall. Things were definitely going to change around Hogwart's.

-------------------------------------------------

Calling off goodbyes to her friends, Pansy made her way out of the Great Hall. Both Draco and Blaise had insisted that someone go with her back to Slytherin, but she managed to convince them that she'd be okay on her own. She wouldn't be caught unaware this time. As she made her way down to the dungeons, she made sure she kept her ears open and didn't allow herself to become lost in her thoughts.

Despite her best efforts, she was still surprised when Harry just seemed to emerge from the shadows. She was allowed one short shriek before he pulled her gently into a dark corner.

"What the bloody hell are you _doing_ down here, Potter?" she spat out quietly.

"Last time I checked, it was a free castle," he laughed.

Pansy refused to be swayed and glared at him until he finally relented.

"Okay, okay. I was waiting down here for you."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted that morning in the tower. That's not how I usually am."

"You could have fooled me, Potter. You seemed quite good at it at the time."

"I know. I guess I was just trying to save the both of us from the embarrassment of the morning after."

"I wasn't embarrassed," Pansy whispered.

"Neither was I," he said just as quietly.

As if they were being drawn forth by an invisible string, Harry and Pansy moved towards one another until they were toe to toe. Harry's callused hand came up to caress the side of her face softly, and Pansy closed her eyes in pleasure. Her breath caught in her throat as his other hand skimmed up her side before settling possessively on her waist. Slowly, Pansy opened her eyes and saw that Harry's eyes were dark with passion behind his black framed glasses.

His eyes watched greedily as the tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her dry lips. Slowly he leaned down, and Pansy felt herself lift up on her toes to meet him half way. The sparks were still there she thought dazedly before allowing herself to become engrossed in his kiss. Her hands came up on their on accord and settled on his broad shoulders. She moaned as his tongue gently parted her lips to gain access.

His hand tightened on her waist, and she felt herself being pushed against the wall. Instantly, the heat between them began to flame out of control and the kiss became more demanding and possessive. Pansy felt a liquid heat at the core of her body, and she rubbed against Harry restlessly. He pushed her away and Pansy growled her frustration.

"Not here, Pansy. I don't want to do this in a setting like this."

At his words, Pansy felt a cold dose of reality. Anyone could have come upon them. She pulled herself away and began to rapidly fix her clothes and hair. And then her thoughts came rushing back to her. Her attack...Harry's seemingly timely rescue. She turned to look at him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Remember that night when I was attacked?"

"I remember it too clearly. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again, I swear it."

Pansy moved away from his embrace. Frowning, he turned to face her.

"What were you doing there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be daft, Harry! You know what I mean. I was on my way to the dungeons that night when I got attacked. And if I'm not mistaken...Gryffindor is on the other side of the castle. So what were you doing there?"

Pansy felt herself begin to go cold over when his expression closed up, and he looked away. She felt the sweat trickle down her back.

"I'm sorry, Pansy. I can't tell you that."

A/N: Cliff! I figured it was time I did something like that lol But no worries, I'm really going to try and get out another chapter this weekend, and if not...at least half of it will be written, I promise. Reviews are much appreciated(hint hint) and you know the drill. Read, review, and as always, enjoy. :) _Ciao_


	8. Eight

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: So I promised that I would have another chapter out this weekend, and I'm holding to that promise :) I'm hoping that just maybe I'll be able to get another chapter out tomorrow seeing that I've finished all my homework, so we'll definitely see about that. Thank you guys so much for your support and to those who don't review...thank you reading. Just knowing that ya'll are reading this fic shows that you still have interest in it :) So without further ado, on with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for new characters and the plot. Although...owning Draco and Harry would be quite nice...

Author Responses: I've decided to do these for next chapter...but I appreciate each and every one of your reviews! They keep me going, and give me ideas so keep them coming!

Eight

_I'm sorry, Pansy. I can't tell you that..._

Harry's words kept ringing in Pansy's ears and she felt as if she were suffocating in a room full of air. Blindly, she rushed out of the corner and quickly made her way towards the common room. Two strong arms stopped her, and without even realized what she was doing, Pansy began to struggle against his hold. Tears began streaming down her face as she pushed against him.

"Pansy...stop. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Just leave me alone! Get your hands off me, Potter. I hate you! Get away from me!"

She felt herself stumbling backward, and barely caught herself from stumbling to the ground. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe. Angrily, she brushed the tears away from her cheeks and looked over to where Harry was standing. The look on his face nearly broke her heart. He looked as if something precious had been snatched from him.

"Is that how you really feel, Pansy? Do you really hate me?"

Pansy looked away from his magnetic eyes and stared at the floor. She didn't know what she felt about him. Anger...that was a definite yes. But there was so much more she felt when she thought of him, she didn't even want to go into detail. So engrossed in her own private thoughts, Pansy failed to notice when Harry moved slowly towards her. Her breath caught in her throat when his finger tipped her face up gently.

"Do you, Pansy? Do you hate me? Do you hate what happens when we're together like this?"

Faintly, she shook her head and looked away again. She couldn't let herself be drawn to him again. Not with what he'd just said. As carefully as possibly, she eased herself away from him and didn't stop until a respectable distance separated them.

"I don't know what I feel when I'm around you, Harry. I don't know at all. But I do know that if you can't give me answer as to why you were down by the dungeons that night...you can't be trusted. How do I know that weren't down there to get back at me? Or to do something to get the whole school to turn against Slytherins?"

Harry sighed as he pushed his hand through his unruly dark hair. He couldn't tell her why he was down by the dungeons that night. He could see himself now telling her, 'Gee, Pansy. I was down at the dungeons because I saw you on a map that I shouldn't have and I just wanted to see you.' That would go down well with her...not.

"Why would I do anything to get at you, Pansy? Do you honestly think that's the type of person I am?"

"I don't know who you are, Harry. I don't know you at all."

"I'm the same bloke that you were able to talk to that night at the tower. I'm the same one that you fell asleep against and put your total trust into. That's me, Pansy. That's who I am."

Pansy looked up and stared into his eyes. She saw nothing but truth there, not maliciousness. Letting her shoulders drop, she leaned against the slightly damp stonewall tiredly.

"Then tell me why you were down at the dungeons that night, Harry. Tell me how you knew exactly where I was going to be."

"I just can't tell you that, Pansy. You-"

"And you expect me to trust you? How can you expect me to trust you, when you don't trust me at all? I've had enough of this, Potter. I'm going to bed."

Before he could get another word out, she whirled around and stormed off to her common room. Harry had a feeling he'd mucked up things very badly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Pansy felt her head drooping as she fought to keep her eyes open as Snape droned on about some potion that was supposed to make you have a temporary feeling of euphoria. She'd spent a restless night in bed after her encounter with Harry and every time she closed her eyes, she saw his green ones staring at her. She'd barely fallen asleep just after 1 in the morning.

Feeling a sharp nudge in her ribs, she looked over to see Tiliana staring at her curiously. Pansy merely shook her head, and averted her eyes from her friend's stare. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Upon hearing Snape tell everyone to have their essays ready for next class, Pansy hurriedly put her things in her bag and left out. She'd get the assignment from Tili later. Pushing her way through the throngs of students, Pansy made her way to the library. She wasn't up for eating lunch; she doubted if she'd be able to keep anything down.

Walking into the library, Pansy made her way to the farthest table and sat down with a sigh. All she could think about was what happened between her and Harry last night. She wanted to trust him, but how could she? He refused to tell her anything and his actions ran hot and cold from day to day.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Pansy looked up to see the youngest Weasely staring down at her, once again. Pansy motioned to the seat across from her and watching as the young redhead sat down and began pulling out her things.

"Of all the tables in the library, why did you choose mine?"

Chocolate brown eyes met hers and the girl's eyebrows raised.

"If you have a problem with me sitting here, then I'll move, Parkinson."

"I didn't say I had a problem, Weasely. Just curious is all."

"Well, seeing that this is the only secluded table in the entire library, I figured I could get more work done rather than have the mass of students come and bother me every 2 minutes. Besides...I enjoyed your company last time we happened upon each other, so I figured today shouldn't be any different."

Pansy stared at the young girl, and finally nodded. She found herself liking this young redhead more and more. The two settled in a comfortable silence and eventually Pansy pulled out some work of her own and began working on it.

"So what's going on with you and Harry?"

"W-what?"

"You and Harry. What's going on? Last night was the second time I had to pry out why he was in such a foul mood and all he could give me was that you hated him."

"Last night? Do you ever sleep, Weasely?"

"No. Now what's going between you two? You're both miserable...that's bloody obvious, and you've both been rather short with your closest friends for the past month."

"How would you know that I've been short with my friends? You don't even know any of them...well besides Draco, but he doesn't count."

"Who do you think has to listen while he goes on and on about how horrible you've been to him lately? I get to hear everything from Draco," she laughed.

"That figures. He could never keep his mouth shut if he were paid."

Both girls laughed at this, and Pansy found herself being bale to confide in this young girl once again.

"In truth, I don't know what's going on between Harry and I. He confuses me, and I don't like it one bit. And he refuses to trust me although he wants me to trust him."

"Maybe he's scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Of caring for you. Everyone Harry has ever loved...he's lost. First his parents, and then his godfather...maybe he's just scared to love again, or even attempt to care for anyone."

"That doesn't make sense. He loves you. He loves your thickheaded brother and the know-it-all. Merlin knows he loves that batty Dumbledore. Why would he be scared to love me, if he's able to love all of you so freely?"

"Because if he were to lose you...I don't think he would survive it."

Pansy drew in a sharp breath and before she could say anything, the girl pressed on.

"Don't get me wrong. I know he'd be just as devastated if he were to lose any of his friends, but I think you're the first girl to ever get under his skin like you've done. And because of that...he's taken it upon himself to keep you at a distance to save himself from being hurt again. You're the first girl he's ever gotten himself into a foul mood for. All the other girls he's been able to just brush off and forget about them. But you...there's something special about you, and now he's scared because he's thinking he might lose you along with everyone else he's lost."

"I don't think he feels that strongly for me, Weasely, but it's flattering. I honestly think he's just playing with my mind, and possibly trying to get back at him for a stunt I pulled on him when we had detention together."

The other girl frowned, but didn't say anything against it. She knew Harry better than anyone. He wouldn't go through these lengths just to get back at anyone, and he'd never let anyone get under his skin as much as Parkinson had.

_Best to let these two work things out on their own_, Ginny thought to herself.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the common room. I didn't pay attention in Snape's class, and I have to find out the assignment."

Ginny nodded and watched as the other girl stood up and began gathering her things.

"I know you may not believe me, but think on what I said. It could be true you know."

"Thanks...but I know it's not true."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy threw down her quill in frustration. Ever since she and the Weasely girl had talked in the library, Pansy couldn't get the girl's words out of her head. Could it be possible that Harry cared for her in some way? Just the thought of it brought a shaft of warmth through her. Pansy shook her head, and attempted to start on her Potions essay for the 20th time. But, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get the thought of Harry caring about her out of her mind. She found she rather liked it.

"You'll never get that essay done by just staring at it," laughed Tiliana.

Pansy looked up at her friend and smiled.

"I don't know, Tili. I read somewhere that you can magically make words appear on parchment just by staring at it."

Pansy barely ducked the pillow that was thrown at her, and laughed aloud. She groaned, however, when she heard Tiliana's next words.

"So now that we've got that out of the way, care to tell me what's been going on with you for the past few weeks?"

"Oh, Tili. Can we please not get into that right now?"

"Pans, I consider myself to be one of your best friends. Now what are best friends for, if they're not able to talk to?"

"You are one of my best friends, Tili. But I'm not so sure you'll be able to understand what's been going on for the past few weeks without wanting to disown me."

"Try me."

And so Pansy did. She started from the top to where she and Potter had begun their little game of turning each other on, to the incident that happened when she'd said that nasty thing about his parents. She wanted to omit what happened between them in the tower...it was too special for her to share, but Tili was her best friend, and she wouldn't keep anything from her. Pansy told her everything that had transpired from that moment until when she'd talked to the youngest Weasely earlier that day. After she finished, she braced herself to hear an onslaught of how she was disgracing herself, her family, and most of all the house of Slytherin by fraternizing with not one...but two Gryffindors. She was pleasantly surprised.

"Well! I can see why you've been in such a foul mood for the past month. I know I'd be the same if I had to deal with what you're dealing with."

"That's it? You're not going to tell me how I' shaming my family and Slytherin? You're not going to try and convince me to stay away from Harry Potter and stop talking to the Weasely girl?"

"Pansy...I may be Slytherin, but I'm not a monster. I'm not exactly thrilled that you've been consorting with Gryffindors, but it's not my place to say anything. You're my friend, and I'll stick by you no matter what. Not all of us Slytherins are backstabbing bitches you know."

"I know that, Tili. But you just surprised me is all. Any other girl and they'd have reported me to my parents. And only Merlin knows what my parents would say if they were to find out about this."

"Maybe it's best they don't know. I'd hate to see you get into trouble on account of Harry bloody Potter. Although I can see why you're attracted. He is rather dishy, isn't he?"

Pansy snorted, a very un-Slytherin thing to do, and threw a pillow at her friend. She felt better than she'd been feeling for the past month. At least she had one friend on her side. Her other friends...she wasn't so sure about.

"But seriously, Pansy. How do you feel about him? Or rather, how would you allow yourself to feel about him if we weren't in the situation we're in?"

"I don't know, Tili. He confuses me, but at the same time, I feel this...warmth inside of me when I think about him, or imagine him. I find myself staring across the Great Hall just to get a glimpse of him some days, and I can't get him out of my mind for one second. And when we kiss...it's like everything is perfect, and nothing could ever go wrong. And I-oh blood hell!"

"What?" cried Tiliana, in alarm.

"I think I'm in bloody love with him," Pansy said miserably.

"Oh, snap. That's not good."

A/N: Okay! That took a lot out of me...but I'm pretty proud of the result. :) I think this might be my best chapter so far. And because I love you guys so much...I'm seriously considering putting out the next chapter -drum roll- TOMORROW! So...keep those reviews coming, and that just might happen. And if not...most definitely it will be out some time in the next week. So you know the drill: Read, review, and as always...enjoy. _Ciao_


	9. Nine

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: You guys are absolutely amazing! Your reviews definitely inspire me to keep on writing this fic. And so...because I love each and every one of you, I've decided to write this next chapter like I said I would :) And as another bonus for you...yet _another_ chapter may be coming out sometime this week...so be on the lookout.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for new characters and the plot. Harry and Draco...I would LOVE to own them though.

Author Responses: Just for time purposes, I've decided to temporarily halt my answering of your individual reviews. But I DO read them, and I take every one of your critiques and/or praises to heart :) I appreciate all of you that take the time out to review, and you all have a special place in my heart.

Nine

"I can't be in love with him, Tili! My parents would kill me if they knew even a bit of what's been going on between Harry and I. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Pans. You may feel this way now, but just sleep on it. You might feel differently tomorrow. This just may be a temporary lapse in sanity."

Pansy laughed and looked out the window. As much as she wanted to believe her friend, Pansy knew in her heart and mind that she was in love with Harry. And there was nothing she could do to stop that fact. Just thinking about him now gave her flutters in her stomach, and she found herself staring dreamily out of the window.

"Pansy!"

Startled, Pansy looked over to see her friend looking curiously at her.

"Sorry, Tili. I guess my mind is somewhere else."

"Merlin you probably ARE in love with him! You've never been like this over any boy."

"He's not just any boy, Tili. He's Harry bleeding Potter, and I can't be in love with him. He's the Boy-Who-Lived, and I'm a Slytherin. Do you honestly think that would work out in wizarding society? We'd be looked down upon every time we ventured out into public! And don't even get me started on how my parents would react..."

"You should really stop worrying about what the wizarding world would think about it, Pans."

"I don't have a choice but to worry. I'm a Parkinson, and I have family honor to uphold. Harry and I can and will never be together. It's wrong! We're of two different cloths. Slytherins and Gryffindors were never meant to be together."

"Then how do you explain Draco and Gin -"

"They're a different story. One I'd rather not get into. The point is, Harry and I are not suitable for one another, and these..._feelings_ I have will just have to buried deep down inside of me."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Pans."

"Yeah...I do too."

------------------------------------------------------------

She was avoiding him. Any time he'd try and catch her eye, she'd pretend he didn't exist. Harry blew out a frustrated breath as he attempted to finish his Potions essay. He didn't understand what was going on between him and Pansy. He knew he should have trusted her enough to tell about the map and how he knew where she was that night, but somehow the word 'stalker' kept coming up in his mind.

"You alright there, Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Ginny looking down at him. She'd grown up so much in the years he'd known her. Gone was the gawky eleven year old with carrot orange hair, and in her place was a beautiful young woman with fiery locks down to her waist. He often wondered in the past years what would have happened to their friendship had they dated, but every time he thought it, he'd realize that he could never see her in that light and he was glad that she'd finally gotten over her crush for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gin. Just thinking is all."

"Oh? Would it be about a certain female blond-haired Slytherin?"

Sometimes Harry wished he could strangle Ginny for her keen observation tactics.

"Possibly. Or maybe I'm just thinking about my Potions essay."

"Or maybe you're thinking about Parkinson. I'm your friend, Harry. You can talk to me."

"Alright! You caught me. I am thinking about her, and it's driving me crazy. She's...avoiding me, and I'm not sure why. Or maybe I am sure...but it could be for an entirely different reason. Or maybe-"

"Oh, Harry do shut up. You should just go and talk to her. Get everything out in the open."

"Sure. I'll do that, when she stops avoiding me. She won't even look my way anymore. It's like we've gone back to how things were in our beginning years at Hogwart's. Besides, she's probably pissed at me for not telling her how I knew where she was that night she got attacked."

"Why didn't you tell her? Surely she'd understand that you just wanted to see her and talk to her, and you used your map to find where she was."

"Yeah...and then scream stalker and try to hex me into next week. Or she'd probably think that I wanted to get back at the Slytherins through her for some random reason. I can't get through to her, Gin."

"That's because you're letting everything else get in the way, Harry. When have you truly sat down and just...talked to her? Besides that night in the tower you told me about, that is."

"I haven't. Every time I get near her, I just want to snog her senseless."

"So then she's just another conquest to you then? Just another notch on your bedpost?"

"NO! Of course she isn't, Gin. You know me better than that."

"But she doesn't. For all she knows, you're just trying to get in her pants and then go around bragging to the whole school that you got to the self-proclaimed Slytherin Queen."

Harry merely stared at her. He'd never thought about that. Did she really think that of him? Had that been why she was avoiding him?

"You don't think she thinks that of me...do you, Gin?"

"I'm not sure what she's thinking, Harry. Only you can find that out. And the only way to do that is by talking to her. Here, I even brought you the map. She's in the library, probably working or something. Why don't you happen to stop by and try talking to her?"

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are, Gin?"

"No...but you should start right away."

Ginny smiled as Harry rushed out the door laughing.

_So much for letting them work it out on their own_, she thought to herself.

---------------------------------------------------

Pansy cursed under her breath for the 50th time that afternoon. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her essay, she couldn't get Harry out of her mind. She already came to accept the fact that she was in love with Harry, but it didn't change how she felt about the situation. They were simply not suited for each other, and she wasn't going to let that fact slip her mind.

"Fancy seeing you here, darling. Haven't seen or heard from you in so long, I figured you'd dropped off the planet."

Pansy looked up to see Blaise leaning against the bookshelf lazily. She smirked up at him and motioned him to sit in the sit across from her. She waited until he plopped himself gracefully in the chair before answering.

"You know how it is, Blaise. We're seventh years. We have to be busy busy busy until they finally decide to let us out of this hell hole."

He laughed and propped his feet on the table. Pansy rolled her eyes and continued working on her essay. Blaise was the perfect escape she needed from having Harry in her thoughts.

"Yeah, well I figured we'd lost you to Potter."

Startled, Pansy looked up into the boy's dark eyes.

"Why would think something like that, Blaise? Potter and I have nothing to do with each other."

"Just speculation is all. Since when does the Gryffindor Golden Boy send us messages about having to come and check on you in the Hospital Wing? And when does he even muster up enough energy to save you? A Parkinson _and_ a Slytherin? Seems kind of odd if you ask me."

Pansy managed a hollow laugh, and looked down at her half-finished essay. How was she going to explain any of that to Blaise? Telling Tiliana about Harry was one thing, but telling Blaise. That was nearly impossible.

"Oh please, Blaise. He probably did it just to further himself in Hogwart's eyes. He is Harry bloody Potter after all. I'm sure he'd do anything to make himself look above the rest of us low lives. And where did you get the ridiculous motion about losing me to Potter? As if I'd waste my time in Gryffindor filth. If anything, he'd be a play toy to me. Messing with his head to make him think that I have feelings for him. I _am_ a Slytherin after all, Blaise. I don't get feelings for a bloody Gryffindor."

Blaise laughed, and Pansy managed a weak smile, though she was feeling sick inside. She didn't understand why she couldn't just tell Blaise about Harry, but she knew that if she did, she'd be ruined. He'd no doubt go to her parents and only Merlin knows what would happen then.

"So long as you haven't caught feelings for the Scarhead, I guess it's alright if you play with his mind a bit. This could actually be very amusing in the long run."

"Me? Catch feelings for Potter? Get real, Blaise. How could I ever have feelings for a self-righteous Golden Boy? Any feelings I have for him are disgust, Blaise. Nothing more than that."

"That's good. Keep thinking that way, Pans. I'll catch you later. I should start on that bloody essay tonight too."

Pansy nodded and watched as he made his way out of the library. Wearily, she pushed her hair back and laid her head on the table. She hated this.

"I'm so glad to hear how you really feel about me, Parkinson."

Slowly, Pansy lifted her head to see a very angry Harry Potter standing in the same spot Blaise had been in earlier. Though she could feel the anger radiating off of him, her breath still caught in her throat as she gazed at him. His green eyes still rendered her speechless, and she longed to run her fingers through his messy dark hair.

"So then you heard that?"

"Every word. And I'm glad I did. It stopped me from making a fool of myself thinking you were capable of human feelings. You'll always be the Slytherin won't you, Pansy? You'll always let your so-called 'friends' dictate everything you can do. I'm just glad I got to hear it first hand before I let you make a complete fool out of me."

Pansy wanted to go to him and tell him that he was wrong about her, and that she didn't mean those things. But this is how she wanted things, and even though it was killing her inside...she'd go with it. It's not like Harry actually cared for her anyway.

"That's right, Harry. I am Slytherin, and I'm glad you heard what I said too. I was getting tired of this little game between us anyway. You didn't actually think that I was starting to develop feelings for you? And the little Weasely was a nice touch too. She gobbled up everything I said and came running back to you. You little Gryffindorks are all the same. You'll believe anything someone tells you. That's your downfall...all of you."

"Well I'd rather be a soft-hearted Gryffindor than a cold-hearted Slytherin any day. You earned your reputation through and through, Parkinson. You are a cold-hearted bitch and I hope you'll enjoy your empty life with your empty friends."

Pansy watched as he stormed off and sat back down in her chair dejectedly. She could feel the tears gather up in her eyes, and before she could try and stop them, they began rolling down her cheeks. She'd gotten what she wanted. She'd effectively put Harry Potter out of her life. It was the right thing. So then why did she feel so empty inside?

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she whispered to the air.

A/N: You knew it was coming! lol I can't have them getting together that easily now can I? I was going to go in a different direction and have Blaise be interested in Pansy...and I might still do that, but you'll just have to wait and see. So hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad, and I'm definitely going to try and have another chapter out by at least Wednesday. Reviews are MUCH appreciated(hint hint) and I thrive off of them :) So you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy. _Ciao_


	10. Ten

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: You guys are absolutely amazing! Your reviews really keep me going with this fic :) I'm so sorry for the lack of updating lately, but I haven't forgotten you guys. School has seriously been royally kicking my butt and I've got two papers due, a speech test Monday, a geography test Tuesday, and a trig test Thursday. BUT because I love you all so much, I'm putting off studying and such just to get this chapter out. I'm really shooting to get another chapter out possibly tomorrow or Sunday, but it all depends on how studying and homework goes. So just bare with me, and I promise I'll try and get these chapters out as soon as I can. So without further ado, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot and any new characters.

Author Responses: I want you all to know that I read each and every one of your reviews, and only for time sake am I not continuing with individual answer. Instead I'll just respond to all of your reviews as a whole. I take all of your encouragement, ideas, and criticisms to heart and I welcome them all. If you think there's something I need to do to improve on my writing, please feel free to tell me so! I love feedback from you guys. A few questions/observations I saw in the comments were about Pansy's hair...I know it's dark in the book, but bare with me. I like her better as a blonde...for what reason I'll never be sure. This will take place in Hogwart's, and that's where it's gonna stay...for now lol This story won't be like 'Infatuation' where they get together outside of Hogwart's. I'm sorry if the Pansy/Ginny interaction puts some of you off, but it comes with the territory. At least it's not Draco/Harry...which is something I'll never do. And lastly...I'm still not too sure on the Blaise/Pansy interaction thing...it all depends on my fingers and my mind. And I'm definitely not going to try and probe either of the two... lol

Ten

Pansy groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked flat and dull, and if possible, the rings under her eyes were even more prominent. She'd also noticed that she'd lost a significant amount of weight in the last few weeks. Ever since the confrontation with Harry that night in the library, she'd felt as if her world were crumbling right in front of her eyes. Another thing she'd noticed was that Blaise was taking a _lot_ more interest in her nowadays. He was always asking if she were okay, and going out of his way to make sure she ate everything on her plate. At first she told herself it was just a friend helping out, but his actions suggested otherwise.

Every so often, she'd look up and catch him staring at her, or his hand would linger on her arm for just a bit too long. But maybe she was reading too much into his actions. Pansy shook herself out of her musings and walked out of her bathroom. At first, she loved having this room to herself, but now more than ever she wish she had someone to share with and be able to talk to during the night. Maybe she'd arrange a get together with Tiliana and Millicent for some much needed girl time. As she looked through her closet, she came upon the outfit she'd used to lure Harry in that second night of their detention.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought of the way he'd reacted when he saw her, and how he'd gotten her back the next night. Angrily pushing him from her thoughts, she pulled out her skirt and shirt and began dressing. Harry Potter was out of her life now and she was happy for that. She didn't need a pathetic little Gryffindor hanging at her heels anyway. There were plenty of other better-looking blokes that would die to have her wave her finger at them. But as Pansy dressed, those green eyes she could never stop thinking about popped into her thoughts.

_Oh, whom am I kidding?_ she thought to herself.

She was stuck on Harry and nothing could change that fact. But him hating her would benefit them both in the long run. She just wished it didn't hurt so much.

------------------------------------------------------

"Harry...are you alright?"

Harry looked up to see Ginny looking down at him once again. She'd been great over the last few weeks after what had happened in the library and he was grateful for her friendship.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Gin. Just thinking is all."

The young redhead sat beside him on the couch and stared into the fire.

"I just don't understand why she did it, Harry. She seemed so...different when we talked."

"Yeah...well that's a Slytherin for you. They're sneaky, dishonest, and just plain bad to be around. She had us both fooled, Gin."

"There's got to be more to this than what you heard. Tell me again how it all went down that night."

Harry sighed to himself and told Ginny everything that had transpired that night he'd gone to talk to Pansy. He told her about how he'd saw Zabini and Pansy a little bit too close for comfort talking about their plot to play with his mind and for him to be a plaything for Pansy. He also made sure to tell Ginny that Pansy hadn't denied anything when he confronted her and that she even admitted to telling Ginny lies to make her believe she had feelings for him.

"And that's that, Gin. She pretty much told me that she was playing with my mind and using you to help further that along. It's all cut and dry, and I'm glad I caught her red-handed before I made a complete fool out of myself."

"Harry...a few months ago, I'd believe you at the drop of a hat. But did you ever think that maybe she was saying all of those things for a reason? Think about it. She's Slytherin and being seen with a Gryffindor could mean serious consequences for her. The Parkinson's aren't exactly known for their good behavior in the wizarding world. And if word got back to them that she were seeing you...it would be horrible for her. We're in the middle of a war, Harry. Pansy being connected to you could never be good for either of you."

"I get what you're saying, Ginny. But I just don't believe that Pansy is capable of caring for someone so much that she put their own feelings before hers. She's _never_ been anything but nasty to us, just in case you don't remember. I went against my better judgment in believing she could be capable of anything remotely human, and that was a big mistake on my part. Pansy and I were never meant to be together, and we never will be."

With that, Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, and headed up to his room. Looking at his retreating figure, Ginny sighed to herself. Things were going so perfectly for him and Pansy. Why did Pansy push Harry away from her right when he was thinking she was different from the rest of the Slytherins?

_If Harry won't go talk to her, then I guess it's up to me_, she thought to herself. After all...someone had to play cupid for the two blockheads.

------------------------------------------------

"Pansy!"

Pansy turned and watched as the youngest Weasely came running up to her.

_Just great. All I need is a tongue lashing from the Gryffindor Princess_, she thought to herself. She steeled herself as the girl began to speak.

"I know you're probably expecting me to go crazy on you about what happened between you and Harry, but I'm not. I feel as if I'm meddling, and I probably am, but I just want to know what happened? Things were going so great for you and Harry. Well...maybe not such before the incident, but I was so sure that you two were going to work everything out."

"Well you thought wrong, Weasely. And it just proves my point that you Gryffindorks are all easily duped by pretty words and false sayings. I meant everything I said to Potter, and if you can't accept that then that's just too bad for you. Now if you'll please excuse me, I need to go wash my robes of your Weasely filth."

As she began walking away, she was surprised to feel herself being pushed into the stonewall. She angrily turned around to curse whoever dared push her, and found herself looking at a very angry Ginervra Weasely. The girl looked as if she were going to breathe fire at any moment, and her eyes had darkened to an almost blood red color.

"You will never insult my family again, Parkinson. I thought you were different from the rest of those you associate with. I thought maybe you had a heart, but I'm beginning to think Harry was right about you. You are heartless and you deserve everything that comes to you. Harry was falling in love with you, and you went and fucked it all up!"

"You just wait a min-"

"I'm not done speaking, Parkinson. And believe me...this will be the last time I ever waste my time on heartless ape like you. Harry is a good person and he didn't deserve to be treated like that. He's my friend, and I'd do anything for him. You'd be lucky to even _call_ yourself his friend. You're just like the rest of the Slytherins, Parkinson and because of that, I feel really sorry for you. You'll be trapped in a love-less life forever, and one day you'll wake up and realize you had it all, but threw it away because of your stupid pride."

Pansy was still reeling from the strength the younger girl had shown before she realized the girl had angrily stomped off. Slowly, she slid to the ground and put her head in her hands. The dam of emotions inside her burst through, and tears began falling down her cheeks in torrents. The youngest Weasely was right. She was just like the other Slytherins she'd always looked down on. Sure she was afraid of her parent's reaction to her being with Harry, but more of what the other Slytherins would think of her if she were to be with Harry.

She could lie to herself all day about how her parent's would kill her if they found out about her feelings for Harry, but the truth was that she was a coward and she'd lost the best thing that had ever happened to her.

_Dear Merlin, what have I done?_ she thought to herself.

-----------------------------------------------

"Pansy! I came as soon as I got your owl. What's wrong?"

Pansy wiped her eyes and let Tiliana in the room before speaking. She went over to her bed and sat down, dejectedly.

"Pansy...what is it? You haven't been acting like yourself at all lately. Is it because of Potter? I'll kill him."

"No, no. It's entirely my fault. Everything that's been happening...it's all because of me and my stupid pride."

Pansy told Tiliana of what happened the night she and Blaise talked in the library and about all the things she'd said, and what happened in the hallway earlier with the Weasely girl. Once she finished, she looked down at her feet and waited for Tiliana to tell her stupid she was being.

"Is this how you want everything to be, Pansy?"

Surprised, Pansy looked up at the girl. She looked away and thought to herself. Did she want Harry to think of her in the way she'd made him think of her? Did she want the youngest Weasely, someone she'd began to like and respect, to think of her as just 'one of those Slytherins'?

"No. I want them to know the real me. The Pansy Parkinson that you, Dray, Blaise, and Millie see. I don't want them to think of me as the cold-hearted Slytherin."

"Then make them know you! Don't let your pride and house loyalty stop you from having happiness for once. Don't let your parents intimidate you and make all your decisions for you. For once...do something you want to do and not something others want you to do. You know you'll always have me if everyone else chooses to turn against you simply for befriending Gryffindors. And if you truly love Potter, tell him. Forget about the war, forget about Voldemort and just be happy."

"I can't forget about any of that! My parent's are on his side in case you forgot. They would never allow me to be involved with Harry. They'd as soon kill me for that like they were ordering morning tea. You forget that I'm supposed to be joining them and serving the Dark Lord when my next birthday comes. I can see it now. Oh Harry...I'm going to become a DeathEater soon, just so you know!"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere with me, Pansy. You're letting all these walls be built between you and Harry and because of that, you'll never be with him. And I know you want that, don't you?"

Pansy let her mind run as she thought of Harry. The first thing that came to her mind was his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that she could loose herself in. Those eyes so full of compassion, yet determination as well. He had so much running against him, yet he didn't let it get the best of him. The next thing that came to her was his messy hair. Those dark locks she often found herself wanting to run her fingers through to see if it was as soft as it looked. And his kisses...sweet Merlin, his kisses. They made her forget about everything and just focus solely on him.

His compassion and determination only made her want him more. He was only seventeen, and yet he'd experienced more tragedies than she could ever attempt to think of. He had no parents, no one to guide him through life, and yet he always managed to have a positive outlook on life. He had to go against the Dark Lord himself, yet he never showed any fear about it, though she was positive he was scared as death on the inside.

"Do you want him, Pansy?"

"Yes...I want him," Pansy whispered.

"Then go get him."

"But what if he rejects me? He hates me, Tili."

"He doesn't hate you, Pans. He's angry and hurt. And if he rejects you, try again. You're a Parkinson! You're not supposed to give up easily. Make him remember what it was like before you let everything get in the way."

Pansy looked at Tiliana and for the first time in weeks, she smiled. She wanted Harry more than anything and she was willing to do anything to get him back. Pansy vowed to herself not to let anyone get between herself and Harry if he granted her another chance. She wouldn't let anything or anyone come between them. And she was going to get him back if it killed her. The world be damned if they looked down on her. Leaning down, she hugged Tiliana briefly before hurrying out the door.

_I won't let you get away from me so easily this time_, Pansy thought to herself.

A/N: Yay! So...I'm kinda happy with this chapter, kinda not happy, but all that matters is that you guys enjoy it ) It took me a whole 2 hours to write this with MANY breaks in between and brainstorming, so hopefully it's not too bad lol I'm really going to try and get another chapter out by at least tomorrow night or Sunday morning, so be on the lookout! By now you guys know the drill: Read, review, and as always enjoy :) _Ciao_


	11. Eleven

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: So I was checking the stats on my stories and I saw that this story has gotten over ten thousand hits...and I must say...I'm absolutely awed! It doesn't even matter that some of you don't review...all that matters is that there is interest in this story and that really makes me happy :) So thank you to ALL my readers and know that I love each and every one of you!

Author Responses: As much as I'd love to respond to all of your reviews individually, I'm simply stopping as to focus more on the story. But I did see that one of you wanted Harry to chase Pansy and trust me...there will be LOTS of that! lol I don't want them to get back together so easily, so we'll see how my little mind manages to draw this story out :) Thank you guys SO much for reviewing. Any praise and/or criticisms are most definitely welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter, though owning Harry and Draco would be VERY nice. I do however own the plot of this story and new characters introduced.

Eleven

Pansy rushed out of her room and began walking, intent on finding Harry. But as she continued walking, she realized a very important fact. She didn't even know where he was. Glancing down at the watch on her wrist she saw that it was past time for dinner. Her stomach rumbled and she realized that she hadn't had anything to eat all day. Briefly putting off her search for Harry, Pansy made her way towards the kitchens in hope that the house elves still had something warmed up.

Pansy got to her destination in no time, and smiled when the pear giggled as she tickled it. Hurriedly, she walked into the opening and made her way over to a table. Her parents would probably have her hide if they knew she was sitting in what they considered to be 'servant territory'. Brushing her thoughts aside, Pansy focused on a house elf that had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Can Squishy get you something, miss?"

"I'll just have whatever you served at dinner, thanks."

Nodding her head, Squishy hopped off the table and began quickly preparing Pansy's plate. Pansy smiled in thanks at the elf, and immediately dug in. Some ten minutes later, Pansy was dipping the last of her dinner roll in a dollop of gravy. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was. Swallowing the last of her pumpkin juice, Pansy stood to leave, but found that her legs wouldn't move. She'd been so wrapped up in eating, she hadn't noticed another figure enter the room. Quietly she sat back down and listened while he asked for a glass of milk and a scone.

Just hearing his voice sent shivers down her spine. As he turned from talking with Squishy, Pansy quickly composed herself and prepared for an onslaught of insults to be hurled her way. When he fixed his eyes on her, Pansy unconsciously pushed herself up higher, but was disappointed when all he did was briefly run his eyes over her and sat down at the table furthest from her. He did hate her. Feeling all the happiness from earlier drain out, Pansy stared down unseeingly at her plate.

She'd anticipated him being deliberately cruel and hurling insults or cutting his eyes, but what she hadn't expected was this..._coldness_ from him. He'd looked at her as if she was nothing but air and his face hadn't changed from its original expression. Pansy felt tears gather up at the back of her eyelids, but she angrily blinked, refusing to let them fall. If he could ignore her, then she could do the same bloody thing.

But as she sat there, she couldn't help but steal small glances at him. He was without robes tonight and white shirt he had on complemented his tan excessively well. He also had on dark blue jeans and scruffy looking shoes. His hair, his amazing hair, was tousled and messy looking as usual, and his hypnotic green eyes were encased behind his trademarked black rim glasses. Though his shirt was loose, Pansy could still see his muscled frame he'd acquired from years of Quidditch. She listened as he quietly thanked Squishy for his milk and scones and nearly groaned in frustration as he proceeded to sit and eat.

_If he is so intent on ignoring me, then why does he insist on staying in the same room with me?_ she thought to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she failed to notice Harry cease eating and stare back at her angrily.

"You know, it's rude to stare at people when they eat, Parkinson. Could you kindly look elsewhere?"

"I'll stare wherever I bloody well please, Potter. If you don't like it, you can always leave."

Pansy loved Harry, but she'd be damned if she let him talk to her in such a condescending way. She sneered at the glare he sent her way, but looked away from him nonetheless. Why was she being so...Slytherin-like when all she wanted to do was show Harry that wasn't how she was?

_Because you ARE Slytherin, Pansy-girl. Like it or not, Slytherin is what you are and will always be_, she thought to herself. _And if Harry Potter can't accept that...then maybe he didn't like you all that much in the first place._

Pansy sighed to herself. Her thinking was absolutely correct. She **was** a Slytherin and to try and be something different would go completely against her. She wasn't like the other Slytherins who were mindless followers, but she was like Slytherins in that she was cunning, witty, and very determined to have her own way. And if Harry couldn't accept that, then she guessed she'd just have to accept it.

Lost in her own thoughts, Pansy stood up and went to go and hand her empty dishes to one of the house elves cleaning dishes. She looked up just in time to collide into a solid male chest. With a muffled 'oomph', Pansy felt herself falling backwards, and braced herself for the impact. It never came. Two strong arms reached out and grabbed her back to the solid chest. The same couldn't be said for the poor dishes as they went crashing to the floor.

Despite the loud crash, all Pansy could focus on were the arms around her waist and the chest rising and falling in front of her. She hadn't even noticed that he'd gotten up. His scent invaded her nostrils, and Pansy found herself breathing it in deep. She hadn't even noticed that her hands were clutching Harry's shirt tightly until he reached up to gently unclasp them. Slowly, Pansy looked up and as always, found herself drowning in his eyes. Her breathing became hitched, and she felt a slow warmth start to spread throughout her body.

Unknowingly, Pansy's tongue peeked out to run over her lips and she watched as Harry's eyes followed the action intently.

_Maybe he's not so indifferent to me like I thought_, she thought to herself.

Instead of him roughly pulling her hand away from his shirt, he instead ran his fingers lightly over her hand and up her arm. Goosebumps formed on her skin and Pansy shivered. She felt herself being pushed toward him and she went willingly. His other hand was at her waist and began caressing her softly and slowly. When his head dipped down, Pansy lifted hers up eagerly and moaned when their lips made contact. It was like she was home again in his arms and Pansy felt like crying from the sheer joy. She reached up and plunged her fingers into his dark hair and pulled him closer to her.

His tongue snaked out and gently ran over her bottom lip, begging for entry. Pansy opened her mouth and immediately Harry's tongue was inside battling with hers in an impromptu wrestling match. Pansy moaned as the hand that had been on her waist moved to her bottom as he fit her more closely to him. She could feel the evidence of his arousal and unconsciously ground herself into him. She smiled to herself when she heard him growl low in his throat. She was so caught up in the feelings of being back in Harry's arms, she failed to notice that his hands had ceased caressing her.

Pansy felt herself being pushed back roughly, and she looked up at Harry in confusion. His eyes, though full of passion, reeked with anger. What had she done? She moved to place her hand on his arm, but he moved back swiftly.

"Harry.."

"_Don't_ speak to me, Parkinson. What just happened here was a mistake and I won't let it happen again. I should have left the minute I saw you sitting in here. I should have known that you'd try and slither your way back to me. That's the way of a true Slytherin, isn't it?"

Pansy was utterly confused. What had just happened? Things were going so well, and now...this. She didn't understand the anger Harry had suddenly found, and she definitely didn't understand why it was pointed towards _her_. He'd started the kiss, not her!

"I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about, Harry! You kissed me, not the other way around. If I recall correctly, you were the one that started this whole thing."

"And you kissed right back, Parkinson. But don't worry, I won't be dirtying my hands on you any longer. I know how you truly are, and I want nothing to do with it."

_CRACK!_

Pansy watched as Harry's head flew back from the impact of her slap. She stared as he turned back to her and she readied herself for the blow that was coming her way. Instead, he angrily brushed past her and out the door. Slowly, Pansy felt herself falling to the floor. She didn't even notice that she was sitting amongst broken dishes or that one of the pieces had sliced into her hand. Her heart was too far broken for tears to even express the torment she was going through. Why had he kissed her? And more importantly...why had he been so angry with her afterwards? It wasn't like she encouraged him to kiss her!

Looking around her, Pansy finally submitted to something she should have done long ago. She gave up. There was nothing that could ever bring her and Harry back together. Not anymore.

A/N: Guys I'm SO sorry it's short. I'll do better, I promise! I'm thinking that I'll be able to get at least another chapter out by tomorrow if not Sunday, and it will definitely be longer. lol This isn't exactly where I was thinking of going with this particular chapter, but you know how the mind is when it starts working lol So it looks like Harry and Pansy will be apart for just a bit longer. Don't throw rotten vegetables please! I promise they'll be getting back together...eventually :) So you know the drill: read, review, and as always enjoy. _Ciao_


	12. Twelve

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: Guys I'm am so sorry for lack of updating lately. There's always the excuse of school, but there's also been a bit of a writer's block, and plus I was on Spring Break last week so I had no time for myself. But the good news is -big drum roll- School is out in the next week, so I'll be getting these chapters out sooner than normal! So that's a good thing :) So without any further ado, on with the next chapter!

Author Responses: Guys thank you so much for your compliments and/or criticisms. I take each and every one of them seriously and into consideration when writing these chapters. Without you guys there would be no babykelyse, so thank you to all of you :)

Twelve

Pansy sat idly twirling her hair as McGonagall rambled on about transfiguring a goblet into a turtle. Why they needed to know how to transfigure a goblet into a turtle for future references, Pansy would never know. As her eyes scanned the room lazily, she came upon a familiar head of messy dark hair. Quickly averting her eyes, Pansy suddenly sat straighter and turned slightly towards the room. It had been only days since the incident in the kitchens with Harry, but to her it seemed like a lifetime. She felt like she'd cried out all the tears she could possibly produce and quite frankly, she had none left for the great bastard Harry Potter. But still...there was always that little twinge her heart felt when she happened to let her eyes rest on him.

"Ms. Parkinson!"

Startled, Pansy looked up to see a red-faced McGonagall staring her down. Quickly she looked over to Tiliana, but the other girl merely shrugged her shoulders. Apparently she hadn't been paying attention either. Pansy groaned to herself, and merely stared at the woman until she decided to speak again.

"Since you've decided to take a vacation from paying attention to your schoolwork, perhaps you'll feel better in detention! Twenty points from Slytherin, and I'll see you tonight, Ms. Parkinson."

Silently cursing the old hag, Pansy avoiding the glares from her housemates. The bloody pricks. It wasn't as if they were paying attention as well. She was so caught up in her angry thoughts she failed to notice that she'd turned back in the direction she'd been attempting to avoid. Her mental tirade came to an abrupt stop as she felt someone staring at her. Looking up, blue eyes clashed with green, and Pansy lost all thought. He could affect her breathing with just one look despite him being an utter arse the last few weeks. They continued to stare at one another until McGonagall's angry voice broke through.

"Mr. Potter! I guess you've decided to take a vacation as well. You can join Ms. Parkinson tonight for detention and that will be twenty points from Gryffindor as well."

Pansy lowered her eyes as Harry was grabbed from the side by the mud-blood Granger.

_Just great,_ she thought to herself. _We're right back to where we started._

------------------------------------------------------------

Because she'd lost them twenty points, Pansy's housemates avoided her like the plague. All except for Draco, Millicent, Tiliana, and Blaise, course. As they walked into the Great Hall, Pansy ignored the glares aimed at her and plopped into the nearest seat. Slytherin grace be damned. As the food began appearing in front of them, Pansy reached hungrily for each dish. She'd missed breakfast this morning, so naturally she was famished. After she'd tucked in and ate more than she should have, she and Tiliana got into a conversation about how McGonagall was such a bag.

"I can't believe she gave you detention. And with..._him_ no less."

Pansy merely nodded her head and pushed the tid bits of food on her plate around idly. Detention was the sole reason for why she and Harry had ever even spoken to one another civilly. And of course, detention was also where she and Harry's snog sessions started out as well. Pushing that thought from her mind, she let the idle chatter of Tili and Millicent flow over her. Feeling eyes on her yet again, Pansy looked over to see Blaise staring at her. At her raised eyebrows, he finally spoke.

"You looked so severe there for a minute. Everything alright?"

Pansy felt a little bit of warmth flow through her at Blaise's concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Blaise. How about we get out of here? I could use someone to talk to and Tili is otherwise occupied."

He laughed at that, and Pansy found herself shivering at the smoothness of it. Taking his outstretched hand, Pansy walked with Blaise out of the Great Hall. She looked back to see several of the students watching them intently and whispering to one another. Pansy wouldn't be surprised if she would be asked if she and Blaise were getting married by the end of the day. She merely rolled her eyes and went to turn back towards Blaise. But a pair of narrowed green eyes caught her attention, and Pansy felt confusion as to why Harry was glaring at herself and Blaise. He'd made it crystal clear that he cared nothing for her. Merely sneering at him, she turned back and walked out of the Great Hall. Damn Harry Potter and his stupid antics.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt like something was squeezing the life out of him. Watching Pansy walk out with Zabini had sent the entire student body into a frenzy and he'd already heard things like Pansy and Zabini were to be married at the end of the year because Malfoy wasn't suitable anymore. He felt like telling them all that Pansy was _his_ and there was no way that she'd ever marry scum like Zabini. Of course...the former wasn't true at all. Pansy wasn't his. He'd done a great job of mucking that up ever since he'd heard Pansy and Zabini talking in the library and then when he'd gone ape-like on her that night in the kitchens.

Harry couldn't understand why he was being so cruel to Pansy. Yes...he was angry with her for the things she'd said to him that night in the library, but she'd done nothing to deserve the treatment he'd showed her that night in the kitchens. And that look in her eyes after he'd delivered that last insult. It was heart wrenching, even now, days later. She'd looked..._crushed_. And all because Harry had wanted to deliberately lash out at her and hurt her for the things she'd said before.

"Harry...you alright? You went quiet all of a sudden."

"Yeah, I'm fine Gin. Just thinking, as always."

"About..._her_?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me. Things have gone from bad to worse between you two, haven't they? And I didn't make it any better by harping on her either."

"No... it was all my fault, Gin. I should have just left her alone when she told me how she really felt that night in the library. I made it worse with what I did that night in the kitchens. If she didn't hate me already then, she does now."

"It just doesn't add up. She was different when I talked to her the first time, then after the incident in the library she did a complete 180. It was like she became repossessed by the old spirit of Pansy Parkinson."

"It doesn't really matter anymore, Gin. It's all over and done with. It's bad enough we have detention together."

"You'll get through it fine, Harry. Just try not to talk or do something rash."

"That's easier said than done, but I'll try. I'm going to go walk around outside for a bit. See you at dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll be here. Bye Harry."

Harry slowly made his way out of the Great Hall, making necessary comments to Ron and Hermione about where he was going. He needed to get away from everything for just a day. With the war being close at hand, the last thing he needed was girl problems, but here he was, thinking about Pansy and wanting thins to be back to how they were. He made his way out to the lake as it was the only place he could just sit and think without having countless people milling about. As he made his way to the familiar hideout, the saw two figures suspiciously close together.

Harry drew closer and saw that the two figures were _very_ familiar. And they were entwined only as couples and lovers should be entwined. Harry felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to think of Pansy and Zabini as a couple, but here they were. As he stood there, he watched the two break apart, and Pansy's hand come up to caress Zabini's face. Not wanting to see anymore, Harry abruptly turned away and walked back towards the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy and Blaise made their way down to the lake hand in hand. Though she'd known Blaise nearly all of her life, it felt weird to be walking with him like this. She had never had any romantic feelings towards him, but lately he'd been giving her butterflies and she'd always find herself blushing when he turned that charming smile her way. It was almost as if...she were starting to _fancy_ Blaise.

As they sat down under the tree, Pansy allowed herself to stare at Blaise. He wasn't a bad-looking bloke. In fact...he was _far_ from being bad-looking. He stood at about 6'2 with broad shoulders that came in handy with being a Slytherin chaser. He had an olive-skinned complexion that went perfectly with his dark eyes. His thick, dark hair went just past his shoulders and was usually put into a low ponytail. He was naturally lean, but his muscles from his intense Quidditch practices with Draco showed through in his chest and arms. He was quite breath taking really. But as Pansy stared, she realized that even though she got flutters in her stomach when he looked at her, that's _all_ it was.

"So why are we out here, Pans? You said you wanted to talk and yet you've been staring at me lustily for past few minutes."

Pansy laughed and swatted him playfully on the arm. This was the Blaise she knew and loved.

"I do need to talk, Blaise. But you probably wouldn't be the best candidate. It's girl stuff."

"And why wouldn't be the best candidate? I'm your best friend. You can talk to me about anything."

"Not _everything_ Blaise."

"Well certainly not that!"

Pansy laughed outright at his sick look and swatted him again. This time he caught her hand and pulled her towards him. She fell straight into his chest and felt his arms tighten around her. Her breathing became a bit hitched, but other than that, she felt nothing like the electric shock she felt when she was with Harry. She knew what was coming and allowed it to happen. She needed to know once and for all to be certain.

There was no doubt in her mind that Blaise was a skilled kisser. His lips were firm and she could taste the faint traces of pumpkin juice on them. She allowed him access when his skillful tongue traced the outline of her lower lip. As his tongue entered, Pansy braced herself and felt...nothing. She felt absolutely nothing for Blaise and she was sure that he felt the same because soon after the kiss ended. She brought her hand up to caress the side of his face gently and smiled.

"Nothing?"

"Not at all, Pans. You?"

"Same."

"Well bloody hell. Why was I getting all..._fidgety_ around you then?"

"Maybe we finally saw each other for the attractive people we are and something tried to arise from nothing. But it wasn't just on your part though, Blaise. I felt flutters too. But not like with..."

Pansy stopped herself before she let it all out and instead looked over Blaise's shoulder. Her brow creased in confusion as she saw a figure walking away quickly. Dismissing it, she looked back at Blaise. He had an inquiring look on his face now.

"Not like with whom? This mystery person that's been causing you to cry your eyes out every night, hmm?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I know everything, love. Now tell me everything."

Pansy shook her head and untangled herself from Blaise. Looking over the lake, she reflected on everything that had happened between her and Harry and finally came to accept the truth.

"There's nothing to tell, Blaise. Not anymore."

A/N: Okay! Sorry if it sucked major, but I wanted to get this all down before it escaped my head lol Once again, I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I'm studying all this weekend for finals next week, so I might not be able to get a new chapter out just yet, but we'll see. Also, sorry for the none interaction between Harry and Pansy, but I'm getting there :) There will be plenty of that in the upcoming chapters, I promise. So I hope this chapter has kinda put a damper on a possible Blaise/Pansy hook-up lol they're friends and that's all they will be ;) So you guys know the drill. Read, review, and as always...enjoy! _Ciao_


	13. Thirteen

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: You guys rock major! So I'm in my last week of school...finals week blah, so these chapters won't be coming out as quickly as I'd like them to. But that's okay because I don't want it to be so rushed that it starts sucking lol Anywho, thank you guys so much for being patient with my excuses and me. But I never thought my first year of college would ever be so hectic, but it's finally coming to a close and a big plus is that I've got my computer up and running back home so I'll be able to work on this as much as I want :)

Author Responses: Thank you guys SO much for your reviews. They definitely encourage me to keep writing this fic. I know a lot of you want Harry and Pansy to get back together, and I promise they will, but not so easily lol I want them to really work towards getting together :) And to Vld - I had a similar incident with an ex of mine, but he definitely made it worse than it really was. He didn't like for me to have guy friends and thought I was always cheating on him with one of them...so stupid. And I wish I could say the same as you in that he came to his senses...but sadly he hasn't, and I'm kinda glad to be out of the relationship now lol

Thirteen

The rest of the day went by like a blur for Harry. All he could think about was Pansy and Zabini together by the lake. He couldn't concentrate in any of his classes and he was constantly finding himself staring out into space thinking about what he'd witnessed that afternoon. A sane person would be happy that he'd gotten a bad thing out of his life, but Harry was no sane person. He wanted to smash Zabini's face in for even _thinking_ of touching Pansy much less kissing her. But he knew it wasn't his place to think such thoughts as he and Pansy had never actually made anything official.

Walking aimlessly down the halls, Harry thought about the upcoming detention tonight. It was going to be filled with tension undoubtedly. If he and Pansy managed to make it through the entire night without killing each other it would truly be a miracle. Harry glanced at his wristwatch and saw that he'd be late for dinner if he didn't start walking in the opposite direction soon. He thought about skipping dinner, but quickly decided against it as Hermione would question him all night about his whereabouts and if he'd made it to detention.

Finally making it to the Great Hall, Harry sat in the seat by Ron and immediately began digging in. He listened to the idle chatter of his housemates and occasionally chimed in when asked something.

"You've been acting awfully weird lately, Harry. Is something wrong?"

Harry looked over to see Hermione staring back at him expectantly. Surprisingly enough, neither she nor Ron had caught on to his snogging sessions with Pansy, or if they had they'd chosen not to say anything about it.

"No, 'Mione. It's just been a really rough week is all. You know...with the N.E.W.T.s and the war and everything."

_As well as a certain female Slytherin_, he thought to himself.

"You scar hasn't been bothering you lately, has it? No other visions of You-Know-Who?"

"No. But I'll be all right, Hermione. You don't have to worry about me. I'm sure I'll get over this little funk eventually."

He turned away from Hermione before she could speak and found his eyes landing on Pansy. She was smiling up at Zabini and her hand was resting on his arm. Harry felt a pang in his chest and a flash of jealousy speared through him. Quickly turning away, he stood up abruptly and left out of the Great Hall, ignoring the calls sent after him.

---------------------------------------------

Pansy looked away from Blaise to see Harry storming out of the Great Hall. She wasn't looking forward to her detention with him tonight at all. It would probably be filled with him sending glares her way and ignoring her. Sighing to herself, she got up, made her excuses of having to get ready for detention, and headed out. Briefly, her thoughts went back to what had happened between herself and Blaise earlier. She still couldn't get over the fact that they'd kissed. Now that she thought about it, it was more like kissing her cousin, and she was immensely grossed out at that.

Laughing to herself, she made her way to her room. Not having to live in the Slytherin dorms did have their benefits. She didn't have to deal with five other girls, and more importantly, she didn't have to deal with five other girl's things getting in her way. Pansy glanced down at her watch and saw that she had about 10 minutes to herself before having to go to the detention of hell with Harry. Quickly, she took off her robes and dropped them on the nearest chair. She found a band to tie her hair up with, and put it into a loose knot at the top of her head.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Memories came rushing back at her as she recalled the last time she'd gone off to a detention with Harry after looking in the mirror. She'd set out to make Harry drool after her, and instead, it'd been _she_ who'd began drooling after him. He'd done his own fair share of drooling as well, she recalled. She laughed aloud as she remembered the expression on his face after seeing her attire. Shaking herself out of her reverie, Pansy headed out.

_Here we go again_, she thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------

For the last thirty minutes Harry and Pansy worked in complete silence. McGonagall had been furious with their lack of attention, so she'd been rather harsh in their punishment. They were ordered to clean the entire classroom, sans wands, and after that, they were to clean out Professor Snape's cauldrons. Once they were finished with that, they also had to clean the entire Great Hall. Both students groaned when McGonagall said all this, and reluctantly handed over their wands.

Once she had left, both teens had started on the opposite end of the classroom, thus bringing them to now. Every now and then, Harry would glance back at Pansy to see her working furiously. Her forehead was creased in concentration, and several strands of hair were now in her face.

"You know...if you stop staring at me, maybe we'll get this bloody detention over with quicker, Potter."

Harry looked up, startled. He hadn't even noticed he'd ceased working and was staring intently at Pansy.

"Who says I'm staring at you, Parkinson? Don't flatter yourself."

She merely rolled her eyes and turned back to her work. She wasn't going to allow him to get under her skin tonight. They resumed working and neither spoke to another until they got to their last assignment: the Great Hall.

"Right. Well, there's no way we're going to finish this in time separately, so we may as well work together. And try not to stare at my arse the entire time, Potter. It's unbecoming."

Harry ignored her, and picked up a washcloth. He went over to the farthest table and begin wiping it down furiously. How did she always manage to get under his skin?

"You wipe that table any harder and you'll probably strip the wood off of it."

"Just shut your mouth, Parkinson. I don't need you to tell me how to do anything. I'm sure a spoiled brat such as yourself wouldn't know what a washcloth was if you had it shoved down your throat."

"That's it, Potter! What the bloody hell is your problem? You've been acting like a beast ever since..."

"Ever since what, Parkinson? The incident in the library? Or did you think I'd forgotten? You made your point pretty clear about your feelings towards me, so why should I treat you any different from the other Slytherins? You're just like them despite you claiming you're not. So why don't you do us both a favor and just stop talking to me? I'm sure Zabini wouldn't be too happy with you conversing with a Gryffindor anyway. Why don't you two just go snog each other senseless like you did earlier."

"Blaise? Harry what--"

"I said stop talking to me! Let's just get this bloody detention over with so I can be done with you."

At his outburst, Pansy turned away and started wiping another table. They continued to work in strained silence until they'd finally finished. Wearily, Pansy pushed her hair out of her face and looked over to Harry. He had his back towards her, and his head hung down. She wanted to go to him so badly, but his earlier words stopped her. She could hear the loathing in his voice, and if possible, her heart broke even more because that loathing was aimed at _her_.

"Why did you say those things?"

Startled, she looked up. He hadn't turned to face her, but he was now staring at the ceiling rather than the floor.

"Because they needed to be said, Potter."

"Oh, don't give me that, Pansy! We were just fine until that stupid argument we had about me finding you when that arse tried to rape you. That's it, isn't it? You're still pissed because I wouldn't tell you how I found you. Well, here you go."

At that, he threw a piece of parchment towards her. Pansy reached down and looked at it.

"What's this? A blank piece of parchment? That's rich, H-Potter. I'm supposed to believe you found me with this?"

Without saying anything, Harry moved swiftly towards. Unaware of his intentions, Pansy involuntarily backed up until she hit the table behind her. He merely smirked at her, and held his hand over the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Pansy gasped as writing began magically appearing on the blank parchment. As he opened it up, Pansy saw a few dots moving across the parchment.

"What the bloody hell is this, Harry?"

"A Marauder's Map. I got it in third year."

"And this is how you found me? Oh, what am I saying? This doesn't change anything, Potter."

Quickly she moved away from him and went to stand on the opposite side of the table.

"I meant what I said in the library. I meant ever word of it, and you need to just accept that."

"Why do you keep running away, Pansy? And to Zabini, no less."

"Bloody hell! Blaise and I are not together! We're just friends. That's all."

"Oh really?"

He moved so swiftly, Pansy didn't even get a chance to react. She found herself pushed against the wall, trapped between it and Harry's chest. Against her will, she breathed in his scent and felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach anytime he was near her. She went to punch him, but his swift seeker skills prevented her fist from making contact. He caught her other hand just as easily, and when she went to knee him the groin, he trapped that leg in between hers. Roughly, he pushed her up until she was eye to eye with him. Her breathing became hitched as she stared into his green eyes.

"Just friends you say? Then why were the two of you snogging under the tree this afternoon, hmm? Explain that!"

Pansy gasped as his hands tightened on her wrists. She felt tears begin forming at her eyes.

"Harry, please! You're hurting me!"

Immediately, he released her hands, but he didn't back away from her. Her hair was a curtain around her face, and Harry gently pushed it back to see into her eyes. Softly, he traced the trails her tears were making on her face and spoke again.

"Why, Pansy? Why Zabini of all people?"

Rough Harry, she could handle. Evil and bastard Harry she could handle even better. But Pansy couldn't shield herself from this Harry.

"It was never Zabini!", she burst out.

"It was always you Harry. There has been no one else. Blaise and I just kissed to see if something were there, but he didn't make me feel the way you do. No one can make me feel this way except for you. And I hate it!"

"Why? Why are you so afraid of feeling this way with me, Pansy?"

"Because it's wrong! You're a Gryffindor, Saint Potter...the Boy-Who-Lived! And I'm a Slytherin, as well as a Parkinson. You and I are not meant to be together! It would never work, and my parents would have me killed. I can't feel this way about you. It's wrong!"

As she was saying this, the tears begin leaking out of her eyes faster until Harry was just a blur in front of her. It felt so good to get everything off her chest, but inside her heart was breaking.

"Say you don't love me, Pansy."

"Wh-what?"

"Say you don't love me. Say it, and I'll leave you alone forever."

She shook her head, and renewed her efforts to get away from him. She kicked and clawed and did everything in her power to get away. As Harry was a seeker, and great deal bigger than her, her attempts were futile, and he had her trapped yet again.

"Just say it! I'll leave you alone if you just bloody well just say it!"

"I can't! Dear Gods, Harry...I can't."

At that, he crushed her against him and brought his mouth swiftly down to hers. The kiss was rough and brutal and she was pretty sure she tasted blood on her tongue. She buried her hands deep into his dark hair and moaned. Their heavy breathing filled the air as both tried to regain the breath they'd lost. It was wrong and against everything her parents and so-called friends stood for, but she couldn't deny it anymore. She loved Harry. And somehow she knew that she always had loved him.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm okay."

He rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, Harry. I just don't know."

A/N: Okay! Not my best, but I tried lol So...they're together! But not quite together yet :) I can't make it too easy for them lol Anywho, I wrote this on my day off from final instead of studying, so that shows just how much I love you guys :) I'm going to try and get the next chapter out by Friday, or at the latest Saturday night. I have to move back home so the odds are that the chapter will be out sometime Saturday and if not...definitely Sunday. So I hope you guys enjoyed it! You know the drill: Read, review, and as always enjoy :) _Ciao_


	14. Fourteen

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: Well guys, I'm home for summer break and now I can start updating and putting out more chapters a lot quicker :) I'm also happy to report that I've come away from my first year of college with 32 hours and a 3.1 GPA. I'm really proud of that and thought I'd share it with you all. Anywho, I'm thinking of making this story into two stories, meaning...a sequel might be in the works. But it'd be more of a continuation from where I'll leave this story off. It's just a thought, and I'm not sure I'm going to do it, but I'll let you know in the future. Anyhoo, I'm so sorry for the wait. I needed that week off (I've been home for about a week and some days now) to rest and get myself in order, so now that I've done all that, the creative juices shall flow lol Thanks again to everyone that's been reviewing and reading. You guys are much appreciated and I'm dedicated this chapter to all of you. Without you, this story wouldn't exist. Also, in this story, HBP didn't happen, but I will use smidgens of facts from it. Don't get me wrong, I LOVED HBP (even though I hated some parts of what happened), but the way it's going, it wouldn't fit into it anyway. Just thought I'd let you guys know!

Author Responses: **abercrombie18** - Thanks! **BloodlessAce**- Thanks! **CMaca** - Well...they're together, somewhat lol Who knows what this chapter will bring:) **Vld** - It does hurt to tell someone you're over them when they still have feelings for you, but life goes on, and they move on. Or that's how I like to think of it anyway lol Anyhoo, I put bits and pieces of a past relationship into that last chapter, particularly in the part with 'so I can be done with you' being said. Someone whom I thought I could trust said that to me and I guess it's my way of self-therapy in getting over it :) **Black's Phoenix** - You and me both! I honestly don't' know where I'm going to go from that last chapter with Harry and Pansy, but it'll be good, I promise :) **pansyfansy** - Harry and Pansy bickering back and forth has got to be my favorite part of writing this fic. lol It puts a bit more...interest into it, I think :) **Vinese** - Thanks! I did really well on my finals :) I'm still debating on how I'm going to end this, and whether or not there will be a sort of sequel to this story. But it'll all work out in the end:) **BlackNeonTears** - Thanks! Well I certainly didn't want to keep you up at night! lol But I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and hopefully this one will be just as good :) **D.Torres** - They're getting there lol I hate making them so stubborn, but that's life :) **harrisonpotter** - There will definitely be more spice in the future. This story is far from over :) **SLytheringurl650** - Thanks! **TinnTam** -Thanks! Yeah, I noticed that when I read over my chapters so far (I find myself having to do that when it comes to little details and whatnot) and thanks for pointing it out :) **darknesscomes** - I'm glad you like it:) **padfootedmoony** - Thanks! I'm going to be updating sooner (hopefully!) now that I'm home from school :)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing save for the plot and Tiliana. If you try and sue me, you'll get a bunch of quarters...I promise :)

Fourteen

_There were so many bodies littering the ground. The lone figure stood in what had once been a place he'd called home. But now, there was nothing to show of the place once called Hogwart's. In it's place stood broken remains of the best 7 years of his life. He looked around wearily at the thousands of men and women dragging comrades and enemies to various tents. Some were Aurors, others were DeathEaters. But most were classmates that, weeks before, had been smiling and talking about the latest Quidditch tournament and fastest broomsticks. The war had come all too soon, and without much warning. Even Dumbledore had been surprised when DeathEaters began attacking the Ministry._

_Right away, he'd ordered all students under the age of 16 to be sent home immediately, while the older students began preparing themselves for war. Of course, those who had ties with DeathEaters had mysteriously disappeared in the night, with only a few Slytherins and Ravenclaws staying. The figure was brought out of his thoughts at a sound behind him. Turning quickly, he pointed his wand, but the curse on his lips died. The two stood there for what seemed like an eternity before one spoke._

_"This has to be this way, you do understand that? It never would have worked out anyway. But now, one of us has to die. I can't report back without the news of your death, or they will kill my family."_

_"Then I guess you won't be reporting back now, will you?"_

_"Are you that cold-hearted? They will kill my family! I m-must kill you!" _

"You don't have to, Pansy..."

_"I do! I'm so sorry, Harry. I love you."_

_"Pansy -"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

With a startled cry, Pansy shot up in her bed. She didn't even realize tears were streaming down her cheeks as she gulped in large gusts of air. She was sweating profusely, and her hair was matted down to her head in tiny ringlets. Slowly, she shifted so that she was laying on her side rather than her back. The dream had felt so real, and she was still shaking from the impact of it. Why was she having a dream like this? Especially now that she and Harry were tentatively back together. She couldn't tell Harry of her dream. For now...she'd keep it to herself and hope that it wasn't a sort of premonition of the future.

------------------------------------------------------

"So then you and Pansy are back together then?"

Harry looked over to Ginny with a half-smile. He'd been wondering that same thing for days now. They hadn't spoken since that night in detention. It was like she was avoiding him, and he was avoiding her.

"I guess. We haven't even said a word to each other since that incident in detention. I don't know what's going on with us anymore. It's strange."

"You've never been one to run away from things, Harry. Why don't you go find her and just have a chat? And try not to snog each other senseless. Have you ever had a real conversation with her?"

"Actually, no. We had an almost real conversation one night in a tower, but nothing big. It was just mostly me talking about my parents. I honestly don't know anything about Pansy other than her name, the fact that she's in Slytherin and that her parents would disown her if she were ever caught with me."

"Well no wonder you two have been going around in circles! You don't know anything about each other, and yet you've been attempting to salvage a snog-fest you call a relationship. Maybe you should try talking to her instead of pawing her. It wouldn't hurt, you know."

Harry laughed and ruffled Ginny's hair. It really wouldn't hurt to know a bit more about Pansy. He wanted to be with her exclusively didn't he? Harry was sure that a relationship just couldn't work without knowing about the other person.

"Thanks, Gin. I'll talk to you later. I think I'll go get myself a snack and then find Pansy. Don't wait up."

"I never do."

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked down at his map and quickly found the dot he was looking for. She was in a tower by the Ravenclaw common room. If he walked quickly, maybe he could catch up with her and have a heart to heart chat. Harry laughed to himself as he thought that. If anyone had told him a year ago that he'd be seeking out Pansy Parkinson to have a heart to heart chat with her, he'd probably have laughed or hexed them into oblivion. Harry shook his head at the turn of events he'd been through this past year. Quickly making his way through the hallways, he arrived at the door just as she was walking out.

Her head was down, and her shoulders were slumped forward as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her hair was thrown haphazardly up on a messy bun on the top of her head and she was without her school robes. The dark jeans she wore hugged her like a second skin, and the shirt fared no better. Harry mentally shook himself out of his thoughts. He was here to talk to her, not to think of shagging her senseless.

"Pansy."

Startled, she looked up, and Harry wanted to go to her immediately. She didn't look as if she'd been sleeping much, if at all. There were dark circles under her eyes and all the shine of mischief that usually gleamed in her intriguing blue eyes was gone. Her body looked devoid of life.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know I was over this way?"

Harry tapped the map in his hand, and she nodded. The two stood there in an awkward silence until Pansy finally spoke up.

"Why were you looking for me? You've been avoiding me for the last few days."

"I was avoiding you! I beg to differ there. You were the one doing the avoiding. It was almost as if you disappeared into thin air after classes."

"I do have other classes, you know. Did you even think to send me an owl saying you wanted to talk?"

"Well, no but-"

"Well there you have it. You didn't send an owl, which means you didn't go out of your way to try and stop me from supposedly 'avoiding' you. This brings me back to my former point in that you were avoiding me."

They stared at each other and both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of their 'argument'.

"That was definitely a laugh I needed, Harry. But you still haven't answered my question. Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Will you come with me?"

She nodded and took his outstretched hand. They walked in silence until Harry came to a stop in front of a wall.

"Surely you don't want to talk to me in front of a wall? If that's the case then we could have been talking where we were."

Harry ignored her, and paced in front of the wall 7 times until a door appeared.

"Wow. How did you find out about this?"

"5th Year. Surely Malfoy told you about this room?"

"Not that I recall. Draco doesn't tell me everything."

Harry smirked at that and led her into the room. Pansy gasped as the room came into view. Plush emerald green and black couches were placed along the walls and several soft-looking plump looking pillows were placed on them. A black coffee table was placed in between them with what looked to be Butterbeer chilling on ice with two goblets. Candles were everywhere giving the room a romantic feel to it. Pansy turned to Harry with stars in her eyes.

"Is all of this for me?"

Harry, for once, had the grace to look a bit sheepish, and a slight blush formed on his tanned cheeks.

"Yeah. I just figured we never really had a formal 'date' and all..."

She silenced him with her lips touching his gently.

"Thank you. No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"You're worth this and more, Pansy. I just wanted us to have some special time together. I was thinking earlier that we've never really...talked. Anything we've said to each has either been in anger or in a suggestive manner and all it led up to, was us snogging each other senseless. I want to know everything about you, and I want you to know everything about me."

"I want to know everything about you too. Let's see if we can manage not to tear each other's clothes off while we try this talking thing," Pansy laughed.

Both teens sat on the emerald couch, Pansy at one end, Harry at the other and stared at each other. They began laughing again at the lack of conversation. Harry poured them both a butterbeer and sat nursing on it as he tried to think of something to say to Pansy.

"So tell me about yourself, Harry Potter. I know how you got your scar and all, but I don't know anything past that."

Relieved, Harry began recounting his past.

"Well, after the whole scar incident, I was brought to my Aunt and Uncle's to live with them until I came of age to attend Hogwart's. They were horrible people though. I slept in the broom cupboard until I was 11. Then, they moved me to a room upstairs to stop the letters from coming. I came to Hogwart's and met Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger on the train and I guess we sort of 'clicked' you know? Malfoy did try and offer his hand of friendship, but when he insulted Ron, I guess I realized that he wasn't the kind of friend I wanted."

"He's not that bad, really. He's had a tough home life with his father being Voldemort's right-hand man and all."

"Yeah, well he never made my life any easier after that day. Anyway, I got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch Team first year after my first broom lesson with Madame Hooch. McGonagall saw me flying everywhere and immediately got Oliver Wood to come and teach me the basics of the game. It was then that I saw my dad had been a Seeker when he was at Hogwart's as well. Actually, Hermione pointed it out to me, but that's beside the point."

"She does have a knack for pointing out things, doesn't she?"

Harry laughed and poured himself another butterbeer.

"So by then, Ron and I had become pretty good friends, but Hermione didn't really come into the picture until after the troll incident."

"That was you? You had to have been crazy to try and face a gigantic troll at 11."

"I didn't really have a choice. Hermione was in danger and I had to help her. Ron helped too. He actually remembered the _Wingardium Leviosa_ and managed to club the troll in the head."

"So that's when the three of you became the 'Golden Trio', then."

"I guess you could say that. Though, I've never really seen us as such. We've all had bits of falling out with each other. Like that time in 4th year when I was put in the TriWizard Tournament, Ron wouldn't talk to me for weeks because he thought I'd managed to find some way to put my name in the Goblet without telling him. And that same year, Ron and Hermione had a falling out when she went with Viktor Krum to the Ball."

"I always knew those two had a thing for each other. They should just shag and get it over with."

Harry managed to choke on his Butterbeer and laugh at the same time at Pansy's statement. He'd often thought the same thing himself, but he never would tell Ron or Hermione. They'd probably maim him.

"You're right, but I'd never tell them. They'd go at me for days. Anyway, while all this stuff was going on at school, I found at the Sirius Black was my godfather, Professor Quirrell was a temporary body for Voldemort, and that Professor Snape knew my father. And that's probably why he dislikes me so much. My dad used to pick on him, I guess."

"Wow. It's like everyone that's ever come to Hogwart's or been in some kind of contact with Hogwart's has an affiliation with you. What's that like?"

"Not good, actually. It's weird knowing that Snape knew my father and that he holds a grudge against me for something I had no control over. And everyone that has known my dad has always said that I look like him with the exception of my eyes. They're my mum's they all say. I have a picture of them. I'll show it to you one day."

"I'm sure they were great people, Harry. To have a son like you. So I guess it's my turn then?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure everything else about me you know through stories or rumors."

"Okay, well I was born to two prestigious parents, Blayne Parkinson and Camille Parkinson. I had a pretty decent life, save for the odd DeathEaters coming around every now and then. And before you ask, my parents are not DeathEaters. They neither support or don't support the war. They're merely neutral and I plan on being the same. Anyway, I had a pretty normal life I guess. My parents loved me and wanted only the best for me. I was raised to be a proper lady by my mum and my dad gave me anything I wanted."

"I met Draco and Blaise when I was 7 and we instantly bonded. I guess we were known as a 'trio' as well. I met Tiliana and Millicent first year and we bonded as well. The rest of the Slytherins I could do without and could care less what they think of me. As you know, Draco and I tried the whole dating thing in 4th year, but it didn't really work out. He met your friend Ginny in 6th year and was instantly smitten and well...you know the rest."

"I definitely know the rest. I don't think Ron has forgiven her yet for choosing Malfoy over me. But Ginny and I were always best as friends. She doesn't see me in that light anymore, and even though we did date in 5th year, I guess we were more suited as friends, plus she met Malfoy as well."

"So after that all went down, I dated a few guys, but nothing spectacular or serious. They didn't usually last more than a few weeks or a month. As for great happenings, my life seems pretty boring compared to yours. You've had more adventure in one year than I've had in my entire life. My days here at Hogwart's have been pretty dull as opposed to yours. I go to class, I sometimes torture first years and Gryffindors, I eat, I sleep, and I hang out with my friends. And that's pretty much it."

"And here I was thinking you were brewing evil plans for the day every night in Slytherin!"

Pansy laughed and shook her head.

"What you lot do in Gryffindor is pretty much the same as what we do in Slytherin. We're no different from you. We're just a bit...edgier."

"I was almost put in Slytherin."

"Really! I never would have pegged you for a Slytherin."

"Apparently I had the qualities. I can speak Parseltongue as a result of some of Voldemort's powers being transferred to me, and there's a bit of a devilish streak in me. I've not always wanted the best for everything. I wanted to kill Sirius when I thought he had been the one who had helped in the killing of my parents."

"You might have done well in Slytherin. But then again...you're more of a Gryff at heart. I don't think you would have agreed with some of our ways."

"Probably not, but I'm sure I would have done well."

Pansy laughed and scooted closer to Harry. She felt so much more comfortable and at ease with him now that they knew a lot more about each other. It only made her love him more. She was still worried about the dream she'd had last night, but that could wait for later. She felt his hands at her waist and turned to him. Slowly, he lowered his head until their noses bumped. Pansy reached up and ran her hands through his messy hair, loving the feel of the silky tresses.

As if they were thinking the same thought, both leaned in began kissing. For once, it wasn't the urgent, hot kisses they usually shared but a more gentle and loving kiss. Pansy's hand came down to caress the side of Harry's face lovingly as he trailed butterfly kisses along her neck. When he stopped, she looked up at him, confused.

"I wanted us to talk. Not snog."

Laughing, she kissed him and settled into his arms.

"We just spent an entire 2 hours talking. I feel a few kisses are more than due. Besides...you never complained before."

"Well when you have a gorgeous girl practically throwing herself at you...what's a bloke to do?"

"I was not throwing myself at you! I was trying to get back at you for being such a prat that first day of detention."

"You certainly did get back at me. I had to take an hour long shower to get rid of the 'monster' you seemed so satisfied to point out."

"Are you sure you didn't take care of it in another way?"

"NO!"

Pansy laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"Well I for one am glad that we got those detentions together. We never would have been here had it not been for those stupid detentions. I guess I'm kind of glad they happened."

"Me too. So does this mean we're officially 'dating' now?"

"I guess you could say that. Although you haven't taken me on a date yet, Potter."

"I can remedy that. Want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"

"I guess I can muster up the courage to be seen with you," Pansy laughed.

"Is that a no? I can always ask Marisa Powers."

"That trollop? Surely you can do better."

"Well there is that dishy little Ravenclaw..."

"Alright! Enough of that. I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, you arse."

"That's what I thought."

A/N - Okay! That's that then lol This was totally full of disgusting unintentional fluff, but that's okay ) I'm pretty sure it needed it for all the angst this poor story has suffered. It took me listening to Madonna, Panic! At the Disco, and Nick Lachey to even get half of this out, so you can thank them for getting this chapter out for you ) Okay SO...I think some of my details of Harry's background are a bit sketchy and I'm really sorry if some of them were flat out incorrect. I haven't read the beginning Harry Potter books in years, so I don't remember precisely everything about them. And I'm pretty sure I managed to spell some names wrong, but that's life lol Anyhoo, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out sometime next week, but we'll see. Thank you guys so much for your support and constructive criticism is gladly welcomed! If you see something wrong...let me know and I'll do my best to fix it ) So you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy. _Ciao_


	15. Fifteen

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry it's been forever in getting this chapter out. I just got a job so I'm working 4 days a week and by the time I get home I'm pooped. But I woke up extra early today just to get this chapter out for you guys so I hope you'll forgive me for the extreme tardiness :)

Author Responses: **D.Torres** - Thanks! I guess this story did deserve a little fluff then lol There may be more in the future but not that disgusting fluff that makes everyone a little ooc :) **harrison potter** - I'm glad I had you fooled! I was trying to go for that 'realness' and I guess I pulled it off :) I'm not usually one for writing fluff, but I felt that Harry and Pansy deserved a break from the tears and anger and all that good junk lol **VegaKeep** - Thanks! I'm hoping that some of my readers may decide to write on of their own Harry/Pansy stories and make this ship a bit more popular :) **TinnTam** - Thank you for pointing that out! I knew I'd have something wrong lol I'll keep that in mind in case I do decide to mention that again in the story. And Pansy won't be too nice anymore. That's just not...her to me lol She'll be back to her usual self I promise :) **CMaca** - No...Ron and Hermione don't know yet, but I'm thinking they might find out in this chapter. I'm not sure yet lol But if you get to go to the concert you're lucky! I can't go anywhere at the moment because all of my money is tied up in school plus I just got a job so I don't think they'll be letting me off so early :P **Vld** - I don't want to give anything away...(mostly because I don't know myself lol) so for now we'll just leave it at just a dream :) **SLytheringurl650** - Thanks! I know this update wasn't quick in the making, but hopefully the chapter will make up for that :) **BlackNeonTears** - I think so too lol There may be a bit more fluff in the coming chapters, but we'll see :) **Jeefus** - Keep getting worked up! Anytime I get scenarios from ya'll...I definitely try and use them in the chapters. You guys give me inspiration :) And I'll definitely try and make these chapters longer. I'm trying to work my way up to at least 10 pages, but I always seem to run out of steam at the 5th or 6th page lol Thank you and congrats on graduating college and getting into grad school! I can't wait until I'm saying the same thing :) **pansyfansy** - Lol Thanks! I'm going to keep updating for as long as I can:) **Nice** - You know it...no one likes to see anyone happy. But I'm not so sure I'll go in the traditional way of having someone try and break them up for this story... something else may be in the works. We'll see :) **padfootedmoony** - Thanks! I'm glad you love it :) **darknesscomes** - Thanks! **TopQuark** - I hope it's interesting in a good way! lol **Ark Angel21** - No worries! I understand when everything else comes in the way...I'm walking proof of life just getting in the way lol And thanks for pointing out the errors...I always need an extra set of eyes catching the errors I don't manage to catch :) **blackshadow1006** - Thanks **cHoCoLaTe-cHiHuAhUa **- Thanks! I wish it were more popular too. I'm hoping that maybe someone will a start a story of their own with this particular pairing and so forth and so on :)

Disclaimer - I own nothing, of course. Well, save for the plot and new characters. :)

Fifteen

Pansy walked back to the dungeons with a slight smile on her face. Her day at Hogwart's with Harry had been a good one. They'd received several stares from their classmates, but both teens had managed to avoid any conflict. Towards the end of the day Harry disappeared, but when he came back he treated her to a round of butterbeers and a nice lunch. Overall the day had been good and she was reluctant to leave Harry to go back to her room. After a much heated and thoroughly satisfying snog session, the two finally parted with plans to meet the following day.

"You look like a cat who just ate the canary."

Smirking, Pansy turned to the towering figure of Draco Malfoy. She smiled at this disheveled state and how his hair was managing to stick out everywhere. Even his usual immaculate robes were wrinkled and haphazardly buttoned.

"And I see you've been busy. With the littlest Weasely I presume?"

"None of your bloody business."

Pansy laughed and resumed walking to her dorm. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Draco had fallen into step with her and had an extremely serious look on his face.

"Alright, Drake. Out with it. What's wrong with you? You were with Ginny, right?"

"Not exactly."

"What! I swear, if you're cheating on her with some little tart I'll-"

"It wasn't that. Father made a call on me today. That's where I've been for the last few hours. He still wants me to join and serve that half-blood maniac."

"Draco, tell me you didn't-"

"I don't have the mark. Not yet, anyway. Father has been 'preparing' me for the big event by making me go out on their muggle killings. It's sickening, Pansy. I don't like those mudbloods any better than the next person, but they don't deserve to be killed just for the sheer pleasure of it."

"None of them deserve anything, but what are we going to do about it? My parents are neutral and your father is Voldemort's right-hand man. There's nothing we can do."

"There isn't, but I wish there were. I don't even know how I'm going to tell Gin about any of this. Sometimes, I wish it were just another girl instead of my Father trying to get that mark on my skin."

"But you'd never do that to her, right?"

"Of course not. I'm not my Father. I've seen the way he treats mum. It's disgusting. But enough about that. Why do you look so happy, Pansy? Did you manage to torture some unfortunate first year?"

"And if I did?"

"I'd want all the details, of course."

Pansy laughed as she and Draco finally made it to her room. She spoke the password softly, and watched as the stonewall melted into a door. Leading the way in, she immediately went for her plush leather couch and sank into it, sighing contentedly.

"Well?"

Startled, Pansy looked up. She'd managed to forget Draco's entire existence in one second. What the bloody hell was Harry doing to her?

"Well what? And why are you even in here? Just because you walked me to my room, it didn't mean that you could automatically come in."

"I know the password, genius. I could have come in any time I wanted. Now tell me why this sudden happiness all of a sudden. You're not usually this happy on a Saturday night."

"Well if you must know, I was out to Hogsmeade today. On a date."

"Someone got that desperate?"

Draco laughed as he ducked from the pillow aimed at his head.

"Some days I wonder why I'm friends with you, Drake. You're such an arsehole. I should hex you into next week."

"But you won't, because you love me too much."

"Whoever told you that lie?" Pansy smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't want any of this to happen. I have to do this. They'll kill my parents!"_

_"Listen to me! You don't have to do this. He' s dead! No one is going to hurt your parents. They're probably at your home right now having tea. Pansy you don't have to do this."_

_"I love you, Harry. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Shrieking, Pansy shot up from her bed.

"Oh Gods, oh Gods."

She hugged her knees to her chest and the dream came back to her. It had felt so real, as if it were happening right then. Wearily, she pushed her sweat soaked hair out of her face. She conjured herself up a glass of water and took a large gulp. She'd have to tell someone about this dreams and soon.

_I can't tell Harry about this. I don't want to risk losing him_, she thought to herself. Her mind made up, Pansy quickly got out of bed and pulled on a set of robes. She couldn't talk to Harry about this, so she'd talk to Draco. Of all people, he'd understand. Making her way quietly out of her room, she made her way over to the Head Boy quarters. Once she reached the door, she whispered the password and hurriedly stepped in.

She was surprised to see Draco up and pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice. At her entrance, he'd quickly whipped out his wand, a curse on his lips.

"Gods, Pansy don't do that! At least announce when you're coming to my room."

"I'm sorry, but I just needed to talk to someone. I can come back tomorrow if you're erm...busy."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Pans. Gin couldn't sleep so she came here. She's just now fallen back asleep and spread over my entire bed."

Pansy laughed and sat on one of the overstuffed chairs. Looking through the slight crack in the bedroom door, she saw the youngest Weasely indeed spread over the entire bed, her flaming hair tipping over the edge and the sheets thrown carelessly over her bare legs. She looked to be wearing one of Draco's school shirts.

"I'm glad I didn't come earlier. I'm pretty sure I would have definitely been interrupting something," Pansy laughed.

Draco merely rolled his eyes at her and proceeded to pour her a glass of pumpkin juice as well. Smiling her thanks, Pansy sipped on hers lightly. She wasn't too sure she'd be able to keep anything down after her recurring nightmare.

"Well, since you're here drinking up my pumpkin juice and stalling me from getting back to Gin, I'm assuming that whatever you need to talk about is important."

"It is. I've been having this same dream for the last few weeks and it scares the hell out of me, Drake. I guess now is a good time to tell you that Harry Potter and I have been seeing each other for the better part of a few months. It was he whom I was on the date with earlier today."

"That's simply disgusting. You couldn't find anyone else? It's Scar-Head! The Golden Boy in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't! The Gods know I haven't forgotten it at all, and we've only just begun dating. I kept resisting him because of the reaction I'm getting from you, my parents, and all other sorts of cowardly excuses I could come up with. But that's not why I'm here. I need someone to talk to about this dream, and I can't talk to Harry because well...he's sort of in them."

"Dear Gods, Pans. I am NOT listening to _that_ sort of dream with Potter!"

"Oh be serious! I have the girls to talk to about that sort of thing. This is serious. This dream I've been having...we're in the middle of the war. This entire school is completely in shambles and all of our friends and classmates or either dead, seriously wounded, or still fighting with remaining DeathEaters. And then comes the part where I walk up on Harry. Apparently, he's killed Voldemort and standing there having to take it all in."

"Okay, so what's the point of this? Are you saying that DeathEaters will lose the war?"

"I don't know. It's only a dream, not real-life happenings. Anyway, as I come up on him, I see that I'm crying and holding my wand towards him. And he turns to me as if he's been expecting that I would come to him. And that's when the bomb drops. I tell him I have to kill him because if I don't, my parents will be killed. He tries to reason with me, tell me that everything will be okay and that nothing will happen to them, but I just won't listen. And so finally I-I tell him something and then I use the Killing Curse on him. And that's when I wake up. I don't understand why I'm even having this dream. Do you think it's some sort of...premonition perhaps?"

Pansy watched as Draco stood up and walked towards the bedroom.

"You can come out now, Gin. I know you're awake."

The smaller fiery-haired girl stepped out and looked towards Pansy apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop, but I heard voices and decided to see what was going on."

"It's fine. So you heard all of that then?"

"Yes."

"So then what do you think about it?"

Ginny looked over to Draco and sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know. On one hand it could be a dream, but there's always that small possibility that there's some truth to your dream. Have you told Harry?"

"I can't. I don't know how to approach him with something like this."

"You can't keep this from him forever."

"Gin's right, Pans. As much as I hate to think of helping him, you can't keep something like this from Potter. He needs to know what you know. He could possibly help you. Dear Gods, I think I'm going to gag at saying that. I'm going to go to bed before I say something mental like _helping_ Potter. Goodnight, Pans. Gin, I'll see you in a bit?"

Ginny nodded and smiled as her platinum-haired boyfriend walked back into his bedroom.

"You two make a great couple, you know."

"Thanks. Although it hasn't been easy. We still haven't told our parents and Ron is still upset with me for choosing, in his words, 'that bloody evil DeathEater'. But I'm sure it'll turn out for the best. Just like you and Harry."

"Maybe. This stupid dream could be the end of us."

"Or maybe it could be something vital for helping in the war. You don't have to follow Voldemort. You don't have to-"

"I don't have the Mark, Ginervra. Not all of us are evil DeathEaters as you Gryffindor lot seem to think."

"I'm sorry. I just,"

"Assumed, I know. Everyone likes to assume, and no one likes to ask. But I don't hold it against you. You just didn't know, and I'm guessing that Harry didn't tell you."

"I haven't seen him since breakfast. But we're going off track here. This dream of yours...have you ever thought about going to Dumbledore. Maybe he could help you."

"I'm not too overly fond of getting help from that old fool. No offense if you like him, of course."

"None taken. You don't have to like him to let him help you. You can't keep something like this bottled up forever. You'll have to tell Harry, of course, and then he'll insist that you talk to Dumbledore. That's a knack of Harry's."

"So I'm beginning to learn. I'll tell Harry, but I'm not too sure about the whole Dumbledore thing, but I'll think about it."

"Good. You won't regret it."

"Let's hope not. Thanks, Ginny."

"It was nothing. Are you going to talk to Harry tonight? I have his Invisibility Cloak if you need it."

"No, not tonight. I want to talk to him first thing in the morning."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm sure everything will be fine, you'll see."

"I hope so."

A/N- Gah, I'm not too sure I like this, but it'll do for now. Sorry for the complete lack of Harry/Pansy, but all of that will get there eventually :) Once again, I'm SO sorry that it took me so long to update. I promise I won't make you guys wait that long ever again. So, you know the drill. Read, review, and as always enjoy! _Ciao_


	16. Sixteen

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: I know I know...I promised I was going to update faster and I truly did mean to, but everyone knows...life gets in the way. I'm so sorry, guys. But I will promise you that this story will continue on despite lengthy pauses between. So hold off on throwing rotten vegetables please! lol Anywho, without further ado, on with the story! -WARNING- There's a little -ahem- spicy scene somewhere in this chapter, so if such offends you, you've been warned. I'll not apologize if you get offended seeing as this little warning is at the beginning and all. Okay NOW...on with the story!

Author Responses: **pansyfansy** - Oh, there will definitely be more spice in future chapters...you can count on that lol Sooo hold off on hexing me because its taken me forever to sit and get something written down. But if you do hex...PLEASE hex me into oblivion with Tom Felton a.k.a Draco Malfoy :) **the Desert Fox** - I try to do my best every now and again :) The whole romance novel thing...I'll just leave that to everyone else. I strive to be different. As for the whole 'kissing cousins' thing...technically (if one believes we've all come from Adam and Eve, of course) we're all kissing cousins, so it'sreally not that big of a deal after all.**ojfo** - Normally, I wouldn't respond to a review like yours, but we're all mature here, correct? I'll just go out on a limb and think either 1. You were having a really bad day when you wrote that review, or 2. You just wanted to completely wig out on me for something countless others have done. Regardless of either, your review should have upset me...seeing as you attacked me for something so silly, but surprisingly it didn't. I'm going to just assume that you're an adult (I'm on my way to being 19 in less than a month, so I consider myself an adult as well) and unlike most adults, I'm not going to attack you like you've done me because I honestly don't think its worth it, and arguing on a fanfiction is just...stupid. SO...with all that said, if you feel so strongly about the subject of using 'Oh God', 'Oh Gods', or 'Oh god', there's always that idea of writing your own story...something you should probably think seriously about doing. But hey...that's just my own opinion. **VegaKeep** - I've never read Ultimate Spider-Man, so I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. But there will be more Harry/Pansy in the future...if that pleases you :) **Vld** - I've always found myself disliking 'innocent' Ginny...not cool at all lol but I definitely enjoyed writing that cringe-worthy moment of Draco suggesting anything involving Harry Potter at all. Just one of my crazy moments there :) **darknesscomes** - Thanks! **Jeefus** - 55 pages? WOW...I don't think I could ever make it to something that long lol That would probably take me a year to write something to that extent. To be honest...I'm kind of looking forward to how I'm going to make Pansy's reaction to Dumbledore helping her myself. Maybe I'll throw in a bit of humor to take away from all this drama I've created... :) **padfootedmoony** - Thanks! **Jenn** - Thank you! I'm extremely pleased that you like my story :) **jamie white** - Thank you, Thank you! I'm going to update as much as I possibly can:) **Nice** - You're definitely right. I wish I could make things easy...but then that'd be such a boring story lol **Cedric55d** - Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

Disclaimer: Soooo I pretty much don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the story itself...or I'd be as filthy rich as the lovely J.K. Rowlings is. I do however own this storyline, characters I've created, as well as the fantasy of one day being swept away by Draco and Harry :)

Sixteen

She was nervous...something that she'd never experienced in all her seventeen years of living. Pansy paced the length of her bedroom floor as she waited for Harry to show up. She figured the owl should have gotten to Harry by now and in any moment, he'd be bursting through the door. Sure enough, not 5 minutes after she'd thought that, Harry came bursting through her door, wand at the ready.

"Pansy! Are you okay? I just got your message and I came as soon as I could."

Pansy watched, amused, as Harry rambled on all while checking her entire room for hidden threats. All of her earlier nervousness seemed to evaporate at his presence, and she resigned herself to sitting calmly while watching her boyfriend literally tear her room to pieces. She did however, get up when he proceeded to enter her closet and begin throwing things around.

"Harry! Those are expensive robes. Put them down now! No one is in here but you and me."

"Sorry, Pans. I guess I just kind of got carried away from your note. You do realize that it sounded like you were in dire danger, correct?"

"Did it? I didn't mean for it to. Now will you please sit down? I need to talk to you about something important."

Pansy watched as he made his way towards her plush leather couch and dropped into it. Her earlier thoughts ran away from her as she stared at him. He was just so breathtaking. He was without his robes this morning, and his toned arms showed through his short-sleeved red shirt. His dark blue jeans were barely held up with a black belt, and his hair was in its usual messed up style. She wanted to kiss him, and so she did...for a good ten minutes before finally managing to pull away from him, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"So this is what you wanted to talk to me about? Not that I mind, of course. But you could have just told me you wanted a quick snog before breakfast."

Pansy smiled, and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Putting herself a good distance away from him, she managed to control her breathing and push the lust out of her brain. She needed a clear head for what she was about to tell him.

"That's not what I had in mind, you arse. I just couldn't help myself with you sitting there looking so extremely kissable. No...stay there! We've snogged already and now I need to tell you why I really asked you to come here."

At her words, Harry sat back and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong? Has someone been threatening you? I'll kill him."

"No, it's nothing like that. It's about this dream I've been having. And to be honest, it's been scaring the hell out of me for the last few months."

"What's the dream about, then?"

At his question, Pansy paused. She didn't want to risk losing Harry by telling him about her dream. Who'd want to be with someone who dreamed of killing them? Nervously, she bit down on her lip and looked away from him. She hated feeling like this.

"Pansy? Whatever it is that's bothering you...you can tell me. You know that."

"I know, it's just..."

She trailed off, not meeting his gaze. Harry pushed himself off of her couch and went over to her immediately. He pulled her in his arms and she buried her face in his neck, locking her arms around him tightly. He rocked her to and fro gently, murmuring encouraging words into her hair.

"I'm afraid to tell you about my dream."

"Why?"

Because she'd buried her face back into his neck, her next words came out muffled. Pansy pushed herself away from Harry and told him.

"Because in my dreams, I kill you."

Silence met her ears, and Pansy felt like her heart would shatter. She braced herself for his onslaught of how evil she was and how he should have never been with her in the first place.

"Is that all?"

Startled, she looked up.

"What!"

"Pansy, it's just a dream. It's not real."

"But what if it's not a dream? What if it's some sort of premonition? Why aren't you as worried as I am about this?"

"I am worried, but for an entirely different reason. Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Because I thought you'd hate me for it. What person wants to be with someone who dreams of killing them? That's not normal."

"No...it's not. But then again, neither is this relationship we have. No one has ever heard of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being together, but here we are. As well as Malfoy and Gin."

"So, you're not angry? You don't want to break-up with me?"

"Of course not! But I do want us to go to Dumbledore. Maybe he can straighten all this out."

Pansy rolled her eyes. She just **knew** he'd bring that old loon into all of this.

"Isn't there someone else we could go to? Another professor, perhaps?"

"Pans, you can trust Dumbledore. He's not the devil, you know."

"I just don't like him is all. And I don't fancy having a chat with him about this either. He'd probably as soon, send me to Azkaban for dreaming of killing you, the 'Golden Boy'."

"You still think of me like that?"

At his quiet tone, Pansy knew she'd hit a nerve. But she wouldn't take it back...Slytherins never took their words back.

"Harry, just face it. You're the Wizarding World's last hope. You're the Golden Boy, the Hero...everything they've dubbed you to be."

"And what, pray-tell, is wrong with that? Just because I choose to fight for the good side makes me some sort of saint?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Harry. Please, I don't want to argue with you about this."

"I'm not the one going around calling out childish names, Pansy. I thought we got past that whole Golden Boy drivel when we talked days ago."

"I'm not trying to revert back to it. I'm sorry, okay? It was a slip."

"That's fine, Pansy. Listen, I'm going to go. Do whatever you will about your dream. I'll talk to you later."

"Harry, please..."

"Please what? Don't' take offense to what you said? That's a bit late now, isn't it?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that! I told you it was just a slip. It won't happen again."

Harry turned back to her, and she sighed in relief. He wasn't going to leave...for the moment anyway. Slowly, she walked over to him until they stood toe to toe. When she looked into his eyes, they showed no anger or malice. They only showed...sadness.

_Because of what I said_, she thought to herself.

Without thinking, Pansy closed the distance between them and reached up to kiss him. When he didn't respond, she pulled back quickly, embarrassed. So he was done with her after all. She gasped when his arms came around her and pulled her back towards him. His head came down quickly, and he captured her lips in a brutal kiss. She tasted blood, but she didn't care. Her fingers dug into his hair as he picked her up and moved towards the bed all while still kissing her into a lust-filled frenzy. She giggled when they both fell on the bed, but soon ceased when his lips were on hers again.

Running her hands down his arms and his back, she moaned as his lips left a fiery trail down her neck. His hands brushed the sides of her breasts before gently cupping them in his hand. Desire pooled low in her belly as Pansy felt her nipples tighten and her core grow moist. Reaching down, Harry cupped her bottom and pushed her fully into him. She moaned, louder this time, as she felt his rock-hard arousal brush against her. Desperately, Pansy pulled his shirt off and brought her lips to his chest. She smiled to herself when she heard him gasp as her nail grazed his nipple. Her smile quickly turned into a hiss when he did the same to her, even going so far as to take her nipple into his mouth through her shirt.

She grinded her hips against his, desperate for something...more.

"Harry, more..._please_."

She gasped loudly as he thrust his hips forward brining her in contact once again with his erection. She reached down for his belt, when his hand stopped her.

"Pansy...no. As much as I want this, we need to stop. I don't want to make love to you after we've just had an argument. And more importantly, I don't want you to do something you think you have to do and wake up and regret it in the morning."

Looking up at him, Pansy realized he was right. She'd started this initially to keep him from being angry with her. She reached up to kiss him as her heart swelled more with the love she had for him.

"You're right. We should stop before things get out of hand."

Quietly, the two teens collected themselves and Pansy watched as Harry pulled his shirt back on. Sitting awkwardly, she finally blurted out,

"Are you still mad at me?"

Turning back to her, Harry gave her a half-smile before coming to sit by her.

"No. I guess I understand why you described me as a 'Golden Boy'," he laughed.

"I am sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it...even if it's true."

Pansy laid her head on his shoulder and his arms came around her, holding tight.

"You know how you were worried about my reaction to your dream?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Are you still worried?"

Pansy thought for a moment, and the answer hit her as clear as the day.

"No. I don't have a reason to be."

"Good. So then you'll go see Dumbledore with me, then? Just to sort everything out."

Pansy sighed as she thought of her options. She could not tell Dumbledore, and constantly worry about if her dream were a premonition. Or, she could go with Harry to see Dumbledore get everything straightened out and try to have a normal life and a normal relationship with Harry...if normal were such a thing. Her mind was made up before she finished her thoughts

"Yes, I'll go with you. Maybe you're right about this whole thing. Maybe it is just a stupid dream, and I'm getting myself worked up for nothing. But I guess I'd feel better if you and I go to see Dumbledore and have him tell me that it's just a dream."

One hour later, Harry and Pansy sat in front of Dumbledore awaiting his advice about Pansy's dream. Pansy's hand was securely tucked away in Harry's, and he felt the tensing of her muscles as the time seemed to wear on.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, my dear children, but Ms. Parkinson's dream is no random occurrence. I'm afraid to say...you dream is very real, Ms. Parkinson. Very real, indeed."

At his words, the world around both teens to crash down around them. Pansy cried out in anguish and Harry went to her immediately. Wrapped in his arms, Pansy felt as if nothing could harm them, but hearing the words from Dumbledore's mouth crushed that feeling immensely. With his arms still wrapped around his shaking girlfriend, Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"Sir? What do we do now? How can we stop it?"

"I'm afraid I don't have that answer, Mr. Potter. I'm not sure if I can either help you or Ms. Parkinson now."

As he listened to Dumbledore, Harry felt Pansy's tears soak through his shirt, and he held her closer. It wasn't fair. They'd only just found each other, and now there was already a black cloud above them. Placing a kiss against her hair, Harry vowed that he'd do everything in his power to make sure Pansy's dream didn't come true. He wasn't going to lose her so soon after he'd finally gotten her. He just wished he had some sort of level ground to begin on, some clue as to how to stop the impending.

A/N: Okay! That's it then. I, myself, pretty much really like this chapter, seeing as I did it in about an hour. So, I'm thinking a couple more chapters for this story, and then possibly (just a thought, but nothing definite as of right now) a sequel. But the sequel would consist of picking up on where I left off with this story and so forth. But like I said, it's just a thought and probably won't happen, but my mind never does what I tell it to do :) So, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and once again, I'm SO sorry for such a long wait for my updating. But I hope it was well worth it! So, you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy :) _Ciao_


	17. Seventeen

You're The One That I Want

A/N: Alrighty...so I know I said there wouldn't be such a length between updates, but as we all know, life just always gets in the way of plans and so forth. BUT rest assured that I'm going to keep updating as often as possible :) A little bit of writer's block is plaguing my mind, so forgive me if this chapter pretty much sucks lol I have an idea of where I want to go, but it's the whole process of getting there which just seems to elude me. But I'll get it done, no worries. Enough of my rambling. On with the next chapter! - WARNING! - This chapter is where the story lives up to its rating. Sooo, if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read between the stars.

Author Responses: **LaBelle Evans** - Thanks! No worries about being lazy and not reviewing...I'm guilty of it myself lol **w1cked angel** - LOL That would be a sound decision, but the world of Harry Potter is never that simple...blah. I so wish it were :) **pansyfansy** - I'll try and keep updating as fast as possible :) **D.Torres** - Lol That chapter was definitely not meant to be short but I hate writing when that creative flow stops. Besides...everyone needs a little small taste every now and again :P **the Desert Fox** - LOL! I agree...Draco isn't the greatest of a character, but I just can't help being drawn to him for some reason. It's sickening really. I'm hoping Pansy won't kill Harry either...but who knows what goes on in this brain of mine. We shall see :) **harrison potter** - No...some people don't know the meaning of the word 'manners', but I figure if I give as much as I get...they'll back off. I like it when people like that review because then my nasty sarcastic side can come out...it needs a breath of air every now and then :) I shocked myself when I made the dream real...I swear I never know what I'm going to come up with until it's out. And as for collar loosening...get ready for more! **BlackNeonTears** - I know...I have no clue what I'm going to do now that I've made her dream real. We'll see though! **padfootedmoony** - Thanks! I'm going to keep updating as fast as I possibly can :) **darknesscomes** - Thanks! **JonathanPeacecraft** - That means a lot, thank you :) I've noticed that this particular pairing isn't as popular but I'm hoping it will gain popularity soon. Keep reading! **Nice** - Thanks! I have no clue what's in store because my brain thinks without my permission, but it's going to be good! lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise because if I did...I wouldn't be writing this :) I do however, own the plot and new characters of the story as well as my fantasies of Harry and Draco...but you don't need to know those :)

Seventeen

Sitting back in her chair, Pansy thought about the events over the last few weeks. After learning that her dream was indeed true, she and Harry thought of any possible situation to defer her dream from happening, but nothing seemed logical. She wanted to owl her parents, but that was out of the question as the Aurors were monitoring everything with the war impending. Rubbing her temple, Pansy walked slowly over to her bed and lay down. Along with trying to find possible remedies to their upcoming problem, she and Harry had been fighting. A lot. Right now they were going through an intense cold war that would probably last for another few days. Closing her eyes, Pansy thought back to the argument they'd had earlier.

They'd just come to another standstill, when Pansy had thrown the quill she'd been holding down and had declared that she was just about ready to give up. In his typical fashion, Harry had told her that she shouldn't give up hope, and that they'd find _something_ to help them out soon. Her response, even now as she thought about it, was unnecessarily bitchy and hurtful.

"Oh what do you know, Potter? Your parents are dead," she'd said nastily.

As the words left her mouth, Pansy had known she'd made a big mistake. All of the caring and warmth had gone out of her eyes, and in their place a searing heat of anger, and then...nothing. Responding just as nastily, he'd made his point and left her alone.

"What the hell do I care about your bloody parents anyway? They're just going to die like the rest of you bloody fucking DeathEaters deserve to. Have it your own damn way, Parkinson. I'm through with you."

He'd stormed out, and that had been the last she'd seen of him. Now, as she lay in her bed, Pansy immensely regretted what she'd said, and she wished she could talk to Harry, tell him that she was sorry for what she'd said and that the stress had made her snap out at him in anger. Her head snapped up, when she heard the door to her room opening. He'd come back to her. Perhaps he wasn't as angry as he should have been. Eagerly sitting up, Pansy's expression fell, when Blaise stepped through the doorway.

"Well that's a great sight for your dear best friend, love."

Pansy laughed, but even to her own ears it sounded hollow.

"What's the matter? Potter do something to you? Tell me where he is, and I'll break his legs."

Shaking her head, Pansy motioned him over to her plush couch.

"Harry didn't do anything to me. It's me that keeps doing everything. All Harry has been trying to do is help me with finding some kind of way of preventing this dream from happening, and I keep pushing him away. I think he's given up on me for good this time. Blaise, I think I've lost him."

At her last utterance, her voice broke, and the tears she'd been holding broke through. She hadn't cried this much since she was a little girl. Swiftly walking over to her, Blaise took her in his arms and held her close. He kissed her hair and murmured nonsense things until she finally calmed down.

"You haven't lost him, Pans. If its any consolation, he's no better off than you are. He hexed about 50 first years that dared cross his path and got a week's worth of detention from Filch for stunning Mrs. Norris. What happened? The Potter I know and have grown to dislike immensely wouldn't dream of being caught at doing bad things. He'd rather do them under a cloak of darkness."

"I said something stupid. He was helping me earlier, and I'd gotten frustrated and said I wanted to give up. So he'd encouraged me not to give up, and I responded in the worst way. I asked him what did he know, and said that his parents were dead. You should have seem his face, Blas. It was like my Harry disappeared, and _the_ Harry Potter came in his place. He didn't even get angry. He just told me that my parents were going to be killed like all the DeathEaters deserved to be, and that he was through with me."

"You two are the most bloody drama-filled couple I've ever seen. You two fight at the slightest whim, stay away from each other for weeks, and then all of a sudden you're back at being lovey-dovey. I wish you'd make up your mind whether or not you love each other."

"I love him."

"Then bloody well tell him. It's past time you did, don't you think? And this will never happen again, mind you. Just the thought of helping Potter out with anything makes me ill to my stomach."

Pansy laughed and rushed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------

She found him sitting under a tree close to the lake. Pansy hung back and stared at him, her heart swelling with love, even though she knew that he wasn't pleased with her at all. Tonight, he wore a black hoodie, dark jeans, and black sneakers. His hair was mussed as usual, a style she'd come to love, and his glasses were perched low on his nose. He was leaning back, his eyes closed, but the lines of frustration on his forehead were starkly evident.

"What do you want, Parkinson? I told you I was done with you."

At his statement, Pansy started. She hadn't realized he'd opened his eyes and was staring straight at her. Desperately, she looked in his eyes for some sort of warmth, some kind of expression that would let her know that he really didn't mean what he was saying. Finding none, Pansy felt her heart sink, but she forged ahead anyway. Even if he didn't love her, he deserved her apology.

"I, uh, I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk."

Finding no encouragement in his tone, Pansy laced her fingers together and moved over in front of him. She wanted to reach out and brush the lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes, but she knew she couldn't because he hated her now.

"If you're going to stand there and stare, then you're wasting both of our time. I've got better things to do."

As he stood up and began to walk away, Pansy quickly ran towards him and put her hand on his arm. Harry stiffened, and jerked his arm away from her forcefully.

"_Don't_ ever touch me. I don't want your filth anywhere near me."

A sob caught in her throat and contempt-laced words. He truly hated her, and it was her own bloody fault.

"I'm s-sorry. I just wanted to t-tell you that what I said earlier today was completely out of hand. It shouldn't have been said, and I wish to the Gods that I could take it back."

"We keep doing this, Parkinson, and I have to say it's getting old. I can only take so much, until I've had enough. Why are you determined to fight me every step?"

"I don't know! Every time we get closer, I keep thinking you'll finally see me for what I am, and not want anything to do with me anymore."

"And what are you?"

"I'm a bloody Slytherin, in case you haven't noticed!"

She gasped as he grabbed her upper arms, tightly enough so that there would definitely be bruises tomorrow, and pushed her back to the tree. At his closeness, Pansy felt herself melting towards him, but he held her at a reasonable distance.

"I've noticed a lot of things about you, Ms. Parkinson. I've noticed that even though you claim to be this big bad Slytherin, you have a heart of gold, even if it's a bit rusty and unused. I've also noticed that you're a warm and giving person, especially if it involves your close friends, Gin, and sometimes even me. What I don't see is why you keep pushing me away. Why won't you let us work?"

At his speech, Pansy felt her eyes lower. She didn't deserve his compliments. But Harry wasn't having any of that, and lifted her chin up until she was looking into his eyes once more. The coldness and indifference was gone, and in it's place, the old Harry, _her_ Harry was back. She felt a little hope stir in her chest.

"Because I'm scared. I love you so much, Harry, and I'm scared that you don't love me the same way."

"Haven't I proven to you that I love you just as much? God, Pansy I've been trying to show you every way I know that I love you!"

At his declaration, Pansy threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. He loved her! She wasn't going to lose him. Pansy sent a silent thank you up to the heavens as his arms came around her and crushed her to him.

"I love you, Harry. I love you so much it hurts."

"I feel the same about you, Pans. Don't ever doubt my love for you. It's real, and it's not going anywhere. And neither am I."

His lips came down towards her, and Pansy eagerly lifted hers up for his kiss. They stayed locked in their embrace until the need for air arose in both of him. Shyly, Pansy looked up at him and whispered.

"Come back to my room with me?"

Steadily, Harry looked back at her.

"You're sure?"

"More than anything."

Harry's hands were infinitely tender as he skimmed his fingers down her face and around her lips. Slowly, he leaned down and traced Pansy's lips with his tongue before sliding into her welcoming warmth. Their tongues danced an erotic dance, and Pansy sighed with the pleasure of it. Her hands ran down his back lovingly, before reaching down to cup Harry's firm muscled rear. She smiled in pleasure when she heard him gasp and squeezed his rump again.

"Two can play at that," he growled.

Reaching down, Harry cupped her bottom and brought her flush against his arousal. Pansy gasped, and grinded against him. She felt her nipples tighten, and moisture dampen her panties at the friction. She needed more. Eagerly, she pulled off his hoodie, and virtually ripped the blue tee he had on beneath it off. Letting her hands run down his bronzed chest, she scraped his flat nipples with her fingernails, and smiled at his aroused gasp. He kissed her again, and gently held her arms above her in one hand.

Trailing butterfly kisses down the side of her face, he locked in her neck hotly, and nibbled and teased until she was ready to scream or explode from the pleasure. Letting her hands go, he skimmed both his hands down her side, until they cupped both of her breasts firmly. The mounds filled his hand to almost overflowing, and her nipples, if possible, tightened even more. Harry brought his head down, and kissed her, then brought his hot mouth down to one of her nipples.

His hot breath caused her core to contract, and she rose up against Harry to ease the tightening. His pink tongue darted out to caress the cloth-covered nubbin back and forth, and his fingers teased her other nipple unmercifully.

"Oh Gods, Harry. I need to fell you closer. Please."

"Anything for you, love."

Before she could blink, her top was off, and she was left in her lacy bra, which soon followed the shirt. As she lay beneath him, Pansy suddenly felt very shy. She'd never bothered to tell Harry that she'd never done this before, and now she was thinking she probably should. Some of her emotions must have shown on her face, because Harry looked down at her, concern on his face.

"Are you really sure about this? We can stop now, if you want to. I promise I won't be mad."

"Oh, Harry. I love you so much. I'm very sure I want you to make love to me. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

She smiled, and reached up to him, her fingers burying themselves deeply in his dark hair as he leaned down to kiss her. The feel of his chest against hers thrilled her, and she moved so that her nipples rubbed against him. Harry groaned, and reached down under her skirt. His fingers skimmed against her mound and she bucked against him. White-hot pleasure seared through her at his slightest touch, and she wondered if she'd be able to survive when they finally got down to business.

Slowly, Harry peeled her panties down her legs and threw them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Her shoes and socks came next, and finally her skirt joined the pile. Finally, she lay naked beneath him, and Pansy felt a flush come to her cheeks. No one had ever seen her quite this intimately before. She was fiercely glad Harry was her first.

"It's no fair that I'm the only one without clothes here, Mr. Potter," Pansy laughed.

"I can take care of that."

In a flash, Harry's pants, shoes and socks joined her clothes, and Pansy went still at the sight of him. She'd always known he had an impressive body, but as he lay beside her fully nude, she saw that he was impressive, _everywhere_.

"Keep looking at me like that, and I'll finish before I've started," Harry groaned.

Flushed from her head to her toes, Pansy averted her eyes. They flew quickly back to his face, when he skimmed his fingers across her stomach. She closed her eyes in pleasure and they slowly stroked down towards the tangle of curls at her femininity. She gasped as one finger slipped slowly into her and quickly found her little nub of flesh. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she reached her climax quickly. When she came down from her clouds of ecstasy, she saw Harry smiling down at her tenderly.

"Ready for round 2?"

At her nod, Harry covered her body with his own and kissed her softly. Pansy reached down and captured Harry's steely arousal in her hand, and returned some of the pleasure he'd given her. He stopped her soon after, saying that she'd ruin it for both of them, if she continued. Reaching for his wand, Harry muttered a contraceptive spell, and Pansy was touched as his concern. Returning back to the task at hand, Harry skimmed a trail of kisses down her face and he slipped into her, slowly.

Meeting a slight resistance, Harry's eyes flew to hers. She smiled at him tenderly, and reached up to cup his hair roughed cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, but are you sure? You can't get this back, Pansy."

"I want you, Harry. I love you, and I want this. I want you to be my first."

He kissed her fiercely, and plunged into her. She felt a sharp pain, but her cries were swallowed by Harry's kisses, and soon the pain was forgotten. They moved in a dance as ancient as time, and Pansy's heart swelled with love. She moved against Harry as he filled her completely, and ran her hands down his powerful back. Soft cries filled the room as the world shattered around her. Dimly, she heard Harry's own cry of release and closed her eyes, a look a pure contentment on her face.

Brushing her hair from her face tenderly, Harry looked down at his girlfriend. She truly amazed him. He was surprised to learn that she loved him as much as he loved her, and he was extremely grateful that he'd had the chance to meet her.

"All right?"

Her contented sigh was his confirmation. He snuggled her against him, and pulled the covers around them.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"You do realize we missed dinner, right? Everyone will be wondering where we are."

"Let them. If they really need us, they can wait until tomorrow."

"You're staying here tonight?"

"Unless you don't want me to..."

"I do! I mean, of course I want you here with me. This is where you belong."

"And this is where you belong. Right here in my arms."

"I am sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

"I know. And I'm sorry too. I guess we both got a bit frustrated with how everything has been turning out. You really want to give up on trying to keep your dream from happening?"

"No. I want to find a way to keep it from happening, but it's so frustrating now knowing where to turn or what to do. I guess it was getting to me, and I snapped at you."

"You're only human, Pans. You're not expected to go through this without getting frustrated."

"How did you get to be so great, Harry Potter?"

"It just comes naturally, of course."

Pansy pinched him, and laughed at his hiss of pain. She snuggled closer against him and smiled.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you were my first. It means so much more when it's with someone you love."

"I'm glad too. You're one special girl."

"It's natural."

The last sound in the room, was their husky laughter before sleep overtook them. Tomorrow held grim possibilities, but tonight, at least, was theirs.

A/N: Okay! Chapter 17 is now officially done :) I want to apologize for the almost month wait for this next installment. It wasn't intentional, and the only excuse I have is lack of ideas. But tonight, the chapter just flowed out, and I hope it was worth the wait. Sooo, Sunday is my birthday. I'll be the big 1-9, and I must say I'm looking forward to it :) Also, school starts back for me in two weeks, but I promise I'll not forget about this story and update as often as possible, pending on if I get through quicker. But that's highly doubtful lol This story has been a year in the making, and could possibly go on for a bit more. So, be patient with me, and I promise you it'll be worth it in the end. I love each and every one of you guys! So, you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy :) _Ciao_


	18. Eighteen

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: Guys, I am SO SO SO SO sorry for this extremely late delay in chapters. I know this is an overused excuse, but I started my second year in college on Aug 21st and I've been so busy with classes, homework and studying since then. I'm taking 18 hours this semester so you can imagine how much time I don't have to myself. But I haven't forgotten about you and I haven't forgotten about this story and I'm determined to keep going until I finish it :) I originally planned to have a chapter out yesterday, but some friends came over and you know how that goes lol But again, I'm really sorry for you having to wait so long to get this next chapter out and also, I noticed in my last chapter that my stars didn't show up for my little steamy scene. So far I haven't gotten any complaints, but I wish I had caught it. I was in such a hurry to get the last chapter up that I failed to check over everything and make sure that the stars showed up. So, hopefully you weren't too offended by that, and from this point on bold stars will mask off those particular parts. So enough with my rambling and on with the next chapter!

Author Responses: **SurrealDeceptions** - Lol I know right? It has been dry lately in this particular section, but I'm hoping some people will pick up on this particular cannon and start writing. I always enjoy reading another person's take on this particular couple. **LaBelle Evans** - Thank you:) I hate the fights too, but it's always so fun to see them get back together in the end huh? lol **padfootedmoony** - Thank you, thank you :) My birthday was really nice and I was treated to a really nice dinner by my mom...but that was over a month ago soooo lol This is kind of late :) **the Desert Fox** - Your reviews ALWAYS make me smile no matter what. I look forward to them :) Their reactions...I wonder what I'll do to make them different from the standards of such. I'm thinking we'll see in this chapter possibly. As far as that little bundle...that DOES give me an idea for the future of this plot, so we'll see :) **pansyfansy** - I'm waiting for that next update with you! lol And thank you for the birthday wishes :) **D.Torres** - Thank you! And between those two particular parts was supposed to be those nice little stars that make up for my laziness lol But they didn't show up and I didn't even realize until I read your review. Thank you for pointing that out :) **greatputt** - Thank you! The fights will be nonexistent...at least for the moment anyway lol **Just Me Prime** - Thank you! **Jeefus** - Thank you! I don't want to give away any plot points, but there will be some major action in coming chapters concerning Harry, Pansy and everyone else at Hogwarts. :) **Jason Thompson** - Thank you so much! **uzumaki-taichaou** - Thank you so much! It's always good to hear that my work is well liked :) **spanishquerida** - You're probably ready to murder me aren't you? LOL But I'm updating love :) BTW you should come back to myspace ms. lolita! **Anjali Malfoy** - Thank you! I always love bringing people over to viewing a particular couple in a different light and I'm glad that you like my story :) And I'm so sorry for such a long wait on this next chapter. **Miss Anthrope** - Thank you! Yeah, I have read over some scenes that are just...disgusting lol I guess my obsession with romance novels has sort of sharpened my skills a bit in that particular category :)

Disclaimer: Must I put this? I own nothing of Harry Potter otherwise I'd be living it up like. Ms. Rowlings :) I own only the plot and characters that I have made up.

Eighteen

Waking up in Harry's arms, Pansy decided sleepily, was as close to heaven as she was getting. Stretching lazily, she turned to her side so she could watch the sleeping boy by her side. Just looking at him made her heart fill to overflowing with the love she held for him. Gently, she pushed a lock of hair back from his face and laid a soft kiss at his temple. Moving as quietly as she could, she slipped out of the bed and made her way over to her bathroom. As she switched on the water for her shower she looked at herself in the mirror. She'd always heard that once a girl lost her virginity, she had a certain glow about her.

She didn't notice anything different, only that her eyes sparkled brightly and she had an enormously goofy grin on her face.

_So unlike a Slytherin_, she thought to herself amusedly. Shaking her head, she stepped in the hot shower and sighed in pleasure. The hot water beat down on her body like a lover's caress, and all too soon she was remembering every touch and every kiss bestowed from Harry the night before. She closed her eyes and imagined that he was in the shower with her, touching her over-sensitized skin and pressing light kisses along her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as she skimmed her fingertips over her breasts and belly, imagining that it was Harry doing so.

"Mind if I join you?"

Pansy yelped, and in doing so, managed to swallow the hot water beating down upon her. She heard Harry's laughter as he slipped in behind her and brought her flush against his body.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to enter my show, Mr. Potter," she told him smartly.

"But you want me in here, so that's just like giving me permission," he answered her cheekily.

Pansy merely smirked at him and reached for her scented body wash. She gave a decidedly too feminine squeak when Harry pinched her bum and reached for the body wash himself.

"I believe that's my job."

"Um Harry? I can wash myself, you know."

"I know that, but it defeats the purpose of me being here. Now turn towards me."

She was sure her face was the color of a tomato at the intimacy at which Harry began to wash her with. She watched as he poured a generous amount of her favorite body wash on a washcloth and quickly made a thick, frothy lather. Looking anywhere but at him, she waiting for him to touch her overheated body. She felt his fingers at her chin, and she reluctantly looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"This is all so new to me, Harry. I'm only used to being in the shower by myself."

"Okay. You want me to leave then? I can wait until you're done."

"No...I don't want you to leave. I'm just nervous is all. I've never done this before."

"Pansy I can wait for my shower if you're not comfortable with me being in here. It's not that big a deal."

Pansy lowered her eyes from his and focused on the wall behind him. What was wrong with her? In front of her was the man she'd just given her virginity to last night, who'd explored every inch of her body as she had his. Why was she acting so nervous now all of a sudden?

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me this morning. You'd think I'd be comfortable with you being in here with me after last night, but it just feels so weird sharing a shower after being alone for so many years."

Harry tilted her face up to his and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

"This is new to me too, Pans. And if you want, I can leave now and we'll never talk about this again. You can finish your shower, I'll take mine, and we'll go down to breakfast and not even bring it up."

Pansy laughed and hugged him tightly. She loved him so much.

"Well if we don't finish this shower in the next few minutes all of the hot water will run out. I don't know about you, but I can't stand cold showers."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you all night, Harry? Ronald and I were so worried."

Harry looked over to his best friend since his first year. She had an expectant look on her face, and Harry bit down the urge to tell her where to shove that worry. He brushed a hand through his hair and looked over to the Slytherin table. Pansy sat between Zabini and Malfoy and seemed to be getting the same treatment as him, but looked to be handling it much better. She saw them exchange a few words, then to his amazement, he saw both Malfoy and Zabini turn a putrid shade of green and turn away from her quickly. Pansy looked up, caught him staring and sent a small smile his way before turning back to her breakfast.

"Well?"

Jolted back from his thoughts, Harry realized both Hermione and Ron were still waiting for his answer.

"I was out, Hermione. You don't have to keep tabs on me all the time, you know."

"Geez mate. Ease up a bit, will you? We were just wondering is all. You weren't at dinner last night and we heard that you were in a right foul temper too. We were worried that maybe that Parkinson wench had done something to you since you've been spending an awful lot of time with her."

"What goes on between Pansy and me has nothing to do with either of you."

At their stunned faces, Harry realized his slip.

"Since when do you call Parkinson by her first name, Harry?"

This was a question he'd hoped to avoid, but it was now or never.

"Because Pansy and I have been seeing each other for the last few months."

With that statement, all hell seemed to break loose at the Gryffindor table. Ron's face went from pale to green to red in the time span of a few seconds and Hermione had an angry outburst.

"Please tell me you're joking, Harry! You can't be seeing _her_! She's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! Do you know who her parents are in league with? The people she hangs out with can't stand you, Harry! How could you be so stupid?"

As this was going on, mixed with Ron's outraged blubbering, Harry sat there taking it all in. He knew he'd get this reaction from his friends, but he had no idea how angry he'd get at their presumptions about Pansy and how she was.

"She's the Slytherin slut, Harry! You've heard the rumors just like the rest of us. I'm sure she can't even count on her fingers and toes how many blokes she's fucked!"

At Ron's last statement, Harry's anger got the best of him. He flew out of his seat and punched Ron solidly in his nose. He felt a grim satisfaction when he heard a slight crunching sound, indicating he'd broken Ron's nose.

"Harry! What did you do that for? Ron was only telling you the truth!"

"The truth? That's rich, Hermione. It's only the truth according to you! You don't know a damn thing about her, and you never will because of that stick so far up your arse. You're not worth the dirt on her shoes, Hermione. Neither you nor Ron are worth it. You're so stuck with your biased opinions that you think you can just tell me a few rumors that put her in a less that flattering light and expect me to just dump her like yesterday's news, don't you? Well guess what? It's not going to work."

At that, he stormed out of the Great Hall to cool off some of his anger. He felt bad for speaking to Hermione and Ron like he did, but they had no right saying things about Pansy when they didn't even know her. Harry was so intent into his thoughts, he didn't notice that Ginny had quickly followed him out of the Great Hall.

"Harry! Harry! Come on, slow down and talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Gin, but I'm not really in the talking mood right now."

"Listen, Ron and Hermione deserved what you said to them back there. They had no right jumping to the conclusions they did. Why do you think I haven't told them I'm with Draco? They'd flip out on me just as worse as they did with you. But that's not the point. The entire school heard everything you just said."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not ashamed that I'm with Pansy. And I'm pretty sure she's not ashamed either. But since everyone knows now, how did they react?"

"There's definitely going to be some buzz around school for the next few years if I must say so. You know how the school views Slytherins and Gryffindors. We're not supposed to be involved with one another. Last I saw, the whole lot of Slytherins gathered around Pansy after you stormed off. But she didn't look the least bit scared. She looked like it was amusing, actually."

"Damn, I forgot about the reactions with the Slytherins toward Pansy. I should get back there."

"I'm quite alright, Harry. My housemates won't do anything to me. I have Draco and Blaise on my side, remember?"

Harry turned and smiled at her.

"I don't know if that's a good thing, but I'll go for it right now. So how did they react to my outburst back there?"

"The usual. Most of them ignored me, and the rest came up to me to see if I had some hidden scheme to why I'm with you. A few choice words from Draco and Blaise had them scampering back to their seats quickly. Which reminds me, Draco wants to see you, Ginny."

Ginny nodded to the older students and made her way quickly to her and Draco's 'spot'. Turning Harry's face towards her, Pansy reached up and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Thank you, Harry."

Confused, Harry looked at her with dark eyebrows raised.

"For today. For what you said about me to your friends. You didn't have to, but I still appreciate it."

"Why wouldn't I defend you to them? I love you, Pans. They had no right to say those things."

"I know, but it's all they know. I haven't exactly been the nicest person to them, you know. And my 'reputation' is something I put in everyone's heads."

"Well I guess they'll just have to get rid of what you put into their heads then."

"Don't worry about it. I don't care what they think of me. And I'd get ready for a long night tonight if I were you."

"And why do you say that? You have plans for us tonight?"

"Not at all. McGonagall is coming this way and she looks furious," Pansy laughed.

Harry turned back and groaned. His Head of House was heading his way fast and by the look on her face, he'd be lucky if he didn't get an entire year worth of detention from his actions today.

"Ms. Parkinson, I believe you have somewhere to be," the older woman said stonily.

Pansy merely smirked and squeezed Harry's hand lightly before heading down the hall to her first class.

"As for you, Mr. Potter. I've never been so disappointed in my entire life! Fighting this early in the morning with your own housemates? That's simply not like you to do something like that. One hundred points from Gryffindor and two months of detention. And that's the light punishment. I'll expect to see you tonight in my classroom for your first of many detentions. Now off to class before I make it three months!"

Harry mumbled out a "Yes, Professor", before making his way to Potions with Snape. It was going to be a long day, and an even longer two months.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like you've been working pretty hard here, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up to see Pansy pulling off her Invisibility Cloak with a smirk on her face.

"Very funny, Pans. I've been cleaning this place up for the last two hours and I still have the cauldrons to finish up."

Pansy grimaced and went over to help him finish up.

"Wow. McGonagall must have been really pissed at you to give you so much to do in one night. So how bad is your punishment?"

"I lost my house one hundred points, and I have this to look forward to for the next two months. Plus, no one is speaking to me besides Ginny."

"So this isn't worth all of this in the end, is it?"

Harry took one look at her downcast eyes and made his way to her quickly. Lifting her chin up with a gentle finger, he kissed the tip of her nose and brought his forehead down towards hers.

"Knowing you love me is worth more than anything this school can offer. As far as my 'friends'...if they really were my friends they wouldn't care who I date."

Pansy felt a stab of guilt go through her at his last statement.

"They are your friends, Harry. They're just doing what they think is in the best interest for you. They just have a really stupid way of going about it."

Harry laughed and resumed scrubbing the floors down with the brush he'd been supplied with. The two teens worked in a companionable silence until they'd both finished what would have taken Harry hours to finish alone. Throwing the last of the cleaning supplies into the bucket, Harry closed the door to the closet and made his way over to Pansy.

"Thanks for helping me out tonight."

"I didn't mind. Besides...I had an ulterior motive for coming here tonight. How about you spend the night with me instead of going up to Gryffindor Tower? I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Harry smiled broadly and went to reply when a sharp pain pierced through him and his scar began to fiercely burn. He let out a strangled cry before he fell down to the floor, the blackness closing in on him, and Pansy calling his name frantically.

---------------------------------------------------------

_He was in a dark room with the barest of candlelight flickering at his side. He looked over to see Pettigrew coming towards him, a sickly sweet smile on his face._

_"All of your plans are set in motion, Master. The young Ms. Parkinson will be receiving this letter in the next few weeks, informing her to return home for the holidays using this Portkey."_

_At his last statement, he held out a silver necklace and placed it quickly into his Master's hands._

_"And what if she questionsss the way her parentssss want her to come home, Pettigrew?"_

_"Oh she won't, Master. It's all been explained in the letter as to why she's to use the Portkey to come home instead of the train. I made it very clever, Master. She knows her parents are neutral in the war, and in the note it says to take the Portkey because of the dangers with the impending war. Its too clever isn't it, Master?"_

_"You did well, ssservant. Sssoon our plansss will be ssset into motion and young Missster Potter won't know what hit him."_

_A loud evil cackle filled the room and he felt himself falling back into the darkness._

---------------------------------------------------------

"Harry? Harry, please, wake up! You can't do this to me. Harry, please."

Pansy was unaware of the tears streaming down her face as she stared down at Harry's pale face. She'd felt her heart stop when he'd let out a strangled cry and crumpled to the floor. His face was burning up and he didn't seem to even be breathing. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, his head cradled against her chest. Her world felt as if it were stopping, her life slowly leaving her as she rocked gently to and fro.

"Harry, please wake up. I just found you and I don't want to lose you. You can't do this to me. I love you. You hear me? I love you."

Her voice broke and she laid her head against his. Strong, but gentle hands took Harry away from her, and she fought against them until she realized that McGonagall, Snape, Madame Pomprey and Dumbledore were in the room with her.

"Let go, Ms. Parkinson. He'll be alright. We're going to take him to the Hospital Wing."

"No! He needs me. He can't wake up alone..."

"I assure you, Ms. Parkinson, he'll be fine. You'll be allowed to visit him first thing in the morning."

Pansy looked up at Dumbledore, into his now troubled eyes, and finally nodded. Slowly, she loosened her grip on Harry and watched as Madame Pomprey levitated Harry away from her.

"Although you are out of your room past curfew Ms. Parkinson, you won't be punished. Young Mister Potter might still have been laying there had you not been here."

Pansy looked over to her Head of House and nodded gratefully.

"How did you know we were in here?"

"I came to check if Mr. Potter had finished with his detention when I heard him cry out. Tell me Ms. Parkinson...what exactly happened?"

"I don't know. I came to help Harry out with his detention and everything was fine. But then...we were getting ready to leave and he cried out and fell. I don't know what even caused it! Professor Dumbledore, he'll be okay right? Whatever is wrong with him...it can be fixed?"

"I'm not sure, my dear. Until we know why he's in this state, I'm not sure what we can do to get him out of it."

With those words, Pansy felt her vision blurring and blackness closing in on her. She was losing Harry and this time, nothing she did could stop it. She welcomed the black abyss with open arms as she fainted dead away.

A/N: I know, I know. This is horrible of me ESPECIALLY after such a long wait, huh? But no worries, everything will right itself in the end :) Again, I'm SO sorry that you had to wait for such a long time for this update, but I promise that you won't have to wait for the next installment :) Thank you guys SO much for your patience with me and for sticking by me through this fic. I love each and every one of you. So you know the drill: Read, review, and as always enjoy! _Ciao_


	19. Nineteen

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: Guys, I am so very, very sorry for not updating for so long. I know it's an old excuse, but school has kept me so busy that I've not had a spare moment to myself to just sit and relax. Word to the wise...NEVER take 18 hours when you have other things going on in life. I really don't know when my next update will be, but just know that I haven't given up on this story, and I'm not going to just stop and never update again :) So with that said, here's the next chapter! I hope it doesn't suck too badly.

Author Responses: Just to save on time, I won't do these until I've gotten myself caught up with everything, but a very big thank you to ALL of my reviewers. I love you guys so much and it really amazes me that you've stuck by me so long :) Thanks guys!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot, and characters not recognized. A plate of Draco and a side order of Harry would be nice though...

Nineteen

_Hideous cackles polluted the air as Harry struggled to release himself from the hold Voldemort had on him. But not matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to rouse himself from this nightmare he'd suddenly been pulled into. He had to get away from here and fast. He had to warn Pansy before it was too long._

_"You'll never be released from thisss place, young Potter. You're too weak to try and break my hold on you," he cackled. Harry wanted to rip his tongue out._

_"I will beat you! You'll never get your filthy hands on Pansy. I'll kill you before that happens!"_

_Harry felt an involuntary shaft of fear go through him as the laughter grew louder and more maniacal._

_"You think you can beat me, boy? Ssshe'sss already mine, you fool. Her mind is within my grasssp. Sssoon she'll do whatever I bid her to do. And there'sss nothing you can do about it!"_

_Harry felt himself spinning once again as images of Pansy shouting out the Killing Curse at him loomed before his eyes._

_--------------------------------------------------_

Pansy grimaced slightly at the catch in her neck as she rose from her sitting position beside Harry's bed. He'd been in this coma-like state for the last few days and she felt her heart break at the lack of progress the professors and herself had made. No spell or potion had worked, and Dumbledore had finally deduced that only Harry could bring himself out of his state. Pansy rubbed her neck slightly to bring the stiffness out as she thought of her last conversation with the Headmaster.

_"But what if he doesn't come out of this state, Professor? What if he can't? What will happen to him then?"_

_At his averted gaze, Pansy felt herself grow dizzy, and she blindly groped for something solid to hold on to._

_"I'm sorry, Ms. Parkinson, but if he isn't able to bring himself out of this state, he'll waste away. Though he's a Wizard, he's not invincible to starvation and non-nourishment."_

_"There has to be something you can do! You can't just sit here and let that happen to him! I thought you were supposed to be p-powerful and all-knowing!"_

_"Ms. Parkinson, please calm down. I'll do everything in my power to try and help young Mr. Potter, but this is something completely out of my control. All we can do is keep trying and wait."_

Brushing his dark hair away from his closed eyes, Pansy laid a tender kiss on Harry's forehead.

"You've got to fight, Harry. I know you can win against that monster. Do you hear me? I know you won't give up, and when you wake up, I'll be right here. I'm going to do everything I can to help you. I love you."

Kissing him once more, Pansy steeled herself, and made her way out of the Infirmary. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the replica of the Marauder's Map Harry had made for her. With a quick tap of her wand, she was able to see the dots of the many students and teachers in Hogwart's. Finding whom she sought, Pansy tapped the parchment again, and set off.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione Granger irritably pushed a lock of her brown, newly straightened hair, out of her eyes and sent a surreptitious glare in the direction of where Ron Weasely was sitting, tapping his quill against a book.

"Ronald, would you **please** desist in that annoying tick of yours. Some of us are trying to study, and not just get answers from other people's hard work."

Ron lifted his head and sent a vicious glare towards the brown-haired girl. It didn't help that she looked beautiful to him even while she was cross with him, but her snapping was too much. His best friend probably hated him, and while he could go and rectify that, it was currently impossible as he was now lying in the Infirmary, possibly dying. Now the girl of his dreams, though she didn't know that, was now sitting across from him, looking as if he were a roach under her shoes. It irked him greatly, and he felt himself snap. He knew he'd regret his words later, but he'd worry about that then.

"Oh fine, Hermione. I'll _desist_ my annoying tick as soon as you stop being so bloody perfect! I'll _desist_ once you stop treating me like I'm some piece of dirt on your shoes and thinking you're better than me!"

As his anger grew, so did his voice level, and what started out as an irritated whisper grew into an angry shout. Ron also realized that as he'd gone off on his tirade, he'd pushed his chair back and was now leaning close to Hermione, his glare pinning her to the seat. Or so he thought.

"Oh, it's so easy for you isn't it, Ronald? You can judge me so harshly when really it's you that should be criticized! I may act like I know everything, but at least I don't go around following Harry like a little lost puppy! You want so badly to be in his shoes, don't you? I bet you'd give up everything to be in the spotlight just once. You're pathetic!"

As the words left her mouth, Hermione knew she'd taken it another level. As her words sank in, she felt herself grow sick. She opened her mouth to begin an apology, but nothing would come out. She watched as the color went out of Ron's face, and his eyes grow blank. He'd shut himself off from her, and it hurt more than she wanted to admit to. She went to say something, when another voice came from behind her.

"I hate to break up this little fiasco you two have got going on here, but I need to speak with you, Granger. It's important."

Hermione felt her irritation rise as she looked back at Pansy Parkinson. It was because of her that she and Ron were having this fight in the first place. Tensions had been extremely high between them all since the incident in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, and didn't seem to be getting any better, especially with Harry being in the Infirmary now.

"Well I don't need to speak with you, Parkinson. As you can see, Ronald and I were having a discussion before you brought your filth here. If you would, kindly remove yourself from our presence."

Hermione knew she was being a bit more pompous and bitchy than usual, but she had no love lost for Pansy Parkinson. She watched as the taller girl narrowed her eyes at her, and shivered with the sudden drop in temperature. Pansy opened here mouth to retort, but was silenced with Ron put his hand in the air.

"There is no discussion here, only someone clearly trying to make themselves better than those around her. Have at it, Parkinson. I'm through here."

Both girls watched as the tall redhead stalked away from the table and slammed out of the Library. Pansy glanced over to Granger, and was surprised to see tears in her eyes, and a look of sadness on her face.

"Lover's quarrel?"

"Bugger off, Parkinson. Why are you here anyway? I thought you'd be rejoicing with your friends about what happened with Harry."

Pansy fought the urge to hex the girl right on the spot, as it would put a dent in her plans, but soon she'd have a go at Miss Know-It-All Granger.

"I don't have time for your petty accusations, Granger. I came to you for help, and whether you like it or not, Harry and I are together, and we'll stay that way for a very long time. Either you can accept that or not, but I don't really give a rat's arse."

Hermione merely rolled her eyes, but wisely said nothing else.

"Good. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's get back to my original agenda. I need your help."

"What for?"

"What do you think? I doubt if you're that thick, Granger. I need your help with Harry. I spoke with Dumbledore and from what he's told me, Harry seems to be caught in some kind of mind-lock with Voldemort. But the thing is, only he can bring himself out of it. Or so Dumbledore says, anyway."

"So what does all of this have to do with me? Why do you need my help?"

"Look, you're Harry's friend, and even though I don't particularly care for you, I care for him. He trusts you and Weasely, and I wouldn't ask anyone else to help me if I didn't think he trusted them. What I'm asking is for you to help me find some sort of spell, or potion that could possibly help Harry out of whatever evil Voldemort's got him wrapped up in. I know we've never been on good terms, and probably will never be, but this isn't about us. This is about Harry."

Hermione stared at the girl sitting in front of her. Despite the slight smudges beneath her eyes, and the weary set to her shoulders, she still had an air of royalty surround her. But what put Hermione at her decision to the other girl's question was the unquestionable love and determination she could see in her eyes. She may not like Parkinson, but Hermione could honestly say that the other girl truly loved Harry.

"All right. I'll help you, but it stops if you ever call me a mudblood again. Harry's my friend, but you won't insult me. I'll just do the research on my own. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. So where do we start?"

"I've got just the perfect book in mind..."

----------------------------------------

"Mind-capturing, mind-reading, Mind...stealing?? What rubbish."

Pansy smiled to herself, as Granger continued reading off topics in an old book she'd found at the very top of a rarely used bookshelf. Scrolling down her own list of topics, Pansy felt the weariness settle in, and she wanted to cry. They'd both been in the library for nearly 6 hours reading every book three times over, but to no avail. Whatever magic Voldemort was using to keep Harry in the mind-lock had to be the darkest of the dark magic.

"Parkinson! Come over here, quick. I think I've found something!"

All traces of weariness left her, as she made her way quickly towards where Granger had stationed herself. Leaning over Hermione's shoulder, Pansy looked at the passage Hermione was pointing towards and began to read aloud.

"The case of a mind-lock between two magical beings is complex. In many recorded cases, the mind-lock was easily broken, the person affected coming away harm-free. But in one rare case, involving Malcolm Travicitus, Rosalind Clay, and the notorious Antonius Arslan, known for his deep involvement with the Dark Arts, outside forces were needed to help break the powerful mind-lock between Malcolm and Antonius. Rosalind, through many months of intense studying, found a way to enter the mind-lock with Malcolm. Though the procedure was successful, the case ended in tragedy. Both Malcolm and Rosalind, his intended, died tragically while trying to flee from the mind-lock, though no one knows what really happened. Antonius escaped unscathed to the Americas, where he too died in a muggle storm."

"Wow. It's a wonder we've never heard about this story in any of the Magical History classes we've had."

"They must have tried to keep this one wrapped up. This book was put rather far back on top of that unused bookshelf. They probably did it to keep _how_ Malcolm, Rosalind, and Antonius died away from the Wizarding public. There must have been some sort of scandal."

"Maybe. Here, look at this. The book says that the only way Rosalind was even able to go into the mind-lock with Malcolm was because of the powerful love they shared. Somehow, she was able to concentrate and actually put herself inside Malcolm's mind."

"Was there some sort of spell she had to perform before actually going into his mind? A potion, perhaps?"

"It doesn't say. It just says that she closed herself and Malcolm off from everyone, save for the medi-witch, and somehow made her body become one with him. OH! Here it is! There's no spell or potion, but rather a true bond between lovers that can overcome any obstacle in which either partner can literally become one with the other. The key to doing this is concentrating on the happiest moment between each other, and imagining yourself there. From this point on, the one attempting this appears to shimmer before finally disappearing into the other's mind."

"That's what I have to do."

"What? No way, Parkinson! This type of magic is performed only by the most advanced of witches and wizards. If something were to go wrong, both you and Harry could die! We have to go to Dumbledore first."

"There's no time, Hermione! It's been days, and Harry's not showing any sign of breaking his way out of the mind-lock. It could be months before Dumbledore is able to break through. You said it yourself. Only a true bond can bring one into the mind of the other. I know Harry and I have that bond."

"But what about closing you and him off from the outside world? How can you manage to sneak him out of the Infirmary without Madame Pomfrey noticing?"

"Don't worry about that. I can handle it. Do you think you can patch up things with Weasely long enough for him to help us?"

At the mention of Ron, Hermione felt her heart plummet. There was no way he'd forgive her for the things she'd said to him earlier.

"I don't know. But I'll try. So when are you planning on doing this? Not tonight, surely?"

"No. It has to be at the perfect time when not many students are lingering about. When's the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"This Saturday. Most of everyone should be gone since they're letting all the years go this time."

"Perfect. Try and have things patched up with Weasely by then. Leave everything else to me. And I'll take the book to read up more and prepare myself."

"I still think we should go to Dumbledore, but I'll go along with you on this, Parkinson. I hope it works."

"So do I. And, Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Hermione smiled and nodded in Parkinson's direction. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Shaking out of her thoughts, Hermione quickly cleaned up the mess they'd made, and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. She only hoped Ron would listen to what she had to say, and years from now they could laugh at the cruel things they'd said to each other.

-----------------------------------------

_Harry gritted his teeth as the maniacal cackle once again polluted the air. He'd enjoy ripping Voldemort's tongue out when he got out of this._

_"What are you laughing at, you bastard?"_

_"Ssssoon you shall sssee, boy. Everything isss going according to my plansss. Thisss will be all too easssy."_

_"What are you going about? What plans? I already know about your bloody plans!"_

_"You know nothing! You only think you know, boy. But sssoon. Sssoon everything will fall into place jussst asss I thought it would."_

_As Voldemort's hissing voice faded, Harry had a sudden feeling of dread that settled low in his stomach. Something wasn't right here. Holidays weren't due for at least a couple of weeks, so why was Voldemort talking as if his plan to lure Pansy away from Hogwart's was right around the corner?_

_What the bloody hell is going on, Harry thought to himself angrily. Why am I feeling like this is a big trap lying in wait to snatch me and Pansy in its grasp?_

A/N: Okay! So that's it for Chapter 19 :) I hope it wasn't too bad. I FINALLY had a free day to myself with no studying and no homework, so I used it to my advantage to write this next chapter. Also, I've definitely got an idea on how I'm going about getting stuff together and in how I'm going to wrap this story up and sew in the loose edges, so no worries on that :) Once again, I'm so very, very sorry ya'll had to wait over a month for this next chapter. It won't happen again, I promise! So far, I only have one test to worry about this month, which means a possible update maybe next week, or while I'm home on Thanksgiving break. We'll just have to see how that works out. Thank you all for being so patient with me and for your words of encouragement. You have no idea how much it all means to me :) I love all of you guys, no lie. So, with that being said: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao_


	20. Twenty

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: So, I just realized that it's been a MONTH since I've lasted updated. I'm so sorry, guys!! It wasn't my intention to make you wait for so long for this next update. But school is my first priority, so now that I'm done for a month, I'll have more time to update :-) Anyhow, thank you guys for being so patient with me. I promise it won't be another month until my next update! Lol

Author Responses: **padfootedmoony** - I promise there will be!! **LaBelle Evans** - Thanks:-) **greatputt** - This one did take too long to come out (in my opinion lol), but the next one won't, I promise! **x**(anonymous) - I'll never understand why some people pick out the smallest thing to complain about, rather than the entire picture. Someone did this before, and the way I responded to them is the same way I'll respond to you. If disliking Draco Malfoy is such a big thing with you (which is quite sad seeing as he doesn't exist...), then make your own fanfic bashing him, instead of coming to me with your negative input. Seriously...this story doesn't have anything to do with him, and yet you've made it an issue. And for future reference, 'fascination' is spelled with an 's', and 'racism' is spelled with a 'c', thanks. **PansyxParkinson** - LOL I'm taking the threat to heart!! But no worries, none of that will happen. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I did that! It'll be a good ending, I promise :-) **Moonstar-75** - Thanks! I'm hoping this ship will become even bigger so I can read some great stories by authors and see their take on this particular ship :-) **Junsui** - I did notice what you're talking about (I think), and we'll just say that everyone within the circle of Ginny and Draco's friends(are those the details that you saw were different??) know that they're together, but their parents, and other Hogwart's students don't. **evil.leprachaun.7** - Thanks! And I've done the same with reading about 19 - 20 chapters in a day too, so we're in the same boat!! Lol **natamox** - Thanks!! I'm glad you like it :-) **Orbiting Venus** - Thanks, and I did notice that I did that! lol Somewhere along the line I forgot to mention that the circle of friends of Draco and Ginny (Pansy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc) know that they're dating, but the rest of Hogwart's as well as their parents don't know. I get so caught up in Harry and Pansy that I completely forget about the rest of them. Sorry about that!

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot, characters not recognized, and the dream of one day meeting the guys that play Harry and Draco :-)

Twenty

"Why are you sitting here looking so glum?"

Ron looked over his shoulder to see Ginny staring at him, her head tilted slightly. The angle at which she was standing cast her in the most perfect light, illuminating her red hair and casting an angelic glow around her. Ron could understand why Malfoy was so entranced with his baby sister, though he still wanted to beat the bloody ferret to a pulp for even daring to lay his eyes on her.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me all day, or are you going to answer my question, Ronald?"

"Sorry, Gin. I just got lost in my thoughts is all."

Ron watched as Ginny came to sit by him and look at him enquiringly.

"What's going on with you? I haven't seen you look this glum since your 4th year when Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum."

At the mention of Hermione's name, Ron turned away and muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said Hermione can bloody well marry Krum for all I care. All she does is look down on me and make me feel like scum, then she goes and treats everyone else as if they were bloody royalty. I've tried everything to make that girl understand how much she means to me, but she always turns it around and makes it seem as if I'm trying to use her for my own personal gain."

"So I take it you and Hermione quarreled then?"

"Something like that."

"But surely you can just talk to each other and sort things out! It isn't like you two haven't had a go at each other before."

"This time its different, Gin. I don't think I'll be able to forgive her for what she said to me today."

"What did she say?"

"Basically that I wanted to be Harry, and that I wished I were in the spotlight instead of him. Also, in her own words, I follow Harry around like a lost little puppy, and I'm pathetic."

Ginny sat, shocked at the words Hermione had thrown so carelessly at her brother. It was true, Ron sometimes wished he were in the spotlight, but for Hermione to say that he followed him around like a little puppy and was pathetic was outrageous. Ginny felt her temper rising, and quickly banked it down for fear of going after Hermione and hexing her within her life.

"She said that to you?? Ron, please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm not, firefly. And the way she said it... She would have made a perfect Slytherin right then."

"I'm so sorry, Ron. If it means anything, I don't think of you that way, and neither does Harry. I'm sure of it."

Ron smiled faintly at her, and ruffled her hair affectionately. Ginny wasn't fooled, however. She saw that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and his face still had sadness etched across it. Her hands tingled from wanting to slap Hermione for what she said to Ron.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done, and right now I just don't want to even think about it. Do you mind if I just had some alone time, Gin? I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be good company right now, anyway."

"I don't mind. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here, okay? I'm going to go check on Harry for a bit, and then I'll be with Draco for the rest of the day. Find him if you need me."

Ron scoffed at this, but wisely kept his mouth shut. He definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of Ginny's defense for Malfoy. Ginny kissed him lightly on the forehead before walking out quietly, leaving Ron to his thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's heart hurt for her brother, but she felt her anger rise as she saw the reason for his state walking towards her, a smile on her face as if she'd done nothing wrong. Ginny itched to send a Bat-Bogey hex her way, but she wisely refrained. She didn't want to get multiple detentions so late in the year.

"Ginny! Thank Merlin I found you. I've been looking everywhere for Ron, I just can't seem to find him. Do you-"

"Why should you care about where my brother is, Hermione? You've done enough damage for a lifetime."

Hermione faltered at the younger girl's cold tone.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?"

"Oh don't play that innocent card with me, Hermione! I know what you said to Ron! He told me himself. What I don't know is why you're so adamant about finding him when it's so obvious how you feel about him."

Hermione could feel the carefully constructed walls around her crumbling. Already down from Harry's condition as well as the argument she'd had with Ron earlier, she was now at her lowest with the contempt coming off of Ginny towards her in waves.

"Gin, I-"

"Save it, Hermione. You made yourself clear on how you feel towards my brother. Saying he follows around Harry like a lost puppy is one thing, but calling him pathetic is an entirely different matter. Harry and Ron were the only ones who befriended you, remember that? Despite you being horrible to them, they still stayed by your side. And don't forget the Troll incident! How could you say such things to him, Hermione? You know how he feels about you!"

So caught up in her rant, Ginny failed to notice that Hermione had tears running down her cheeks in torrents, and that the Ron had come out of the empty classroom to see what was going on. She felt strong, but gentle arms pull her into a hug, and she fell into her brother's chest with a sob. He murmured soothing words into her ear, and stroked her hair until she finally calmed down.

"Firefly, I didn't tell you what happened so you'd be angry at Hermione. She's still my friend no matter what stupidity comes from her mouth."

"I know, Ron. I just couldn't keep it all in. Do you mind giving us a minute alone together? I promise I won't make it any worse than it already is."

Ron nodded at her and kissed her on the forehead before turning and walking down the hallway towards the Common Room. Ginny watched as Hermione looked after Ron, complete misery shining through her eyes.

"You love him, don't you?"

Hermione merely closed her eyes, and a faint nod confirmed Ginny's question.

"So why did you say the things you did? You're smarter than that."

"I don't know why I said it. I didn't even mean it. I wish I could take it back. Gin, you have to believe me. I would never intentionally hurt Ron. I do love him. More than anyone."

Ginny shook her head at the older girl, and moved so that she could embrace her in a firm hug. Hermione's sobs racked her body, and Ginny could feel the tears soaking her shirt, but she didn't mind.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for attacking you the way I did-"

"No, don't apologize. It's my fault. I should be the one apologizing and I will. I'm so sorry for the things I said, Gin. I don't think that about Ron at all. I don't know what possessed me to even say those things."

"Being frustrated makes you say a lot of things you don't mean. Trust me, I know. But this isn't going to solve itself, you know. You're going to have to talk to Ron and let him vent, and then go from there."

"I just hope I haven't lost his friendship. I don't know what I'd do without him in my life."

"You'd be bored to death. It's that simple."

Both girls laughed at this, and wiped at the tears they'd been shedding for what seemed like hours.

"Merlin, I probably look a mess. I should go and clean up."

"Nonsense, Hermione. My brother loves you just the way you are. Now go and talk to him. You two will patch things up in no time."

"I hope so. Oh, I almost forgot. Parkinson and I found a way to possibly get Harry out of the condition he's in. But we'll need yours and Malfoy's help. Can you meet us in the library Friday night? It'll have to be after hours so we won't have any eavesdroppers, of course."

"Of course. I'll tell Draco when I see him tonight. I was actually on my way to go see Harry."

"He's not getting any better. Parkinson should be there with him."

"I don't doubt it. I'll go and sit with her for a bit and see what you two have found out. I'll talk to you later. And good luck!"

Hermione watched as Ginny walked down the hall, and for the second time that night, a smile was on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt her heart race as she stepped into the Common Room. She spotted Ron right away chatting cozily in front of the fire with a girl in their same year. She knew the tightening around her heart was jealousy, but she wasn't going to mess things up again by not thinking before she spoke. Nervously, she made her way towards the two and cleared her throat.

"Hi, Mara. Do you mind if I have a word with Ron?"

Hermione felt a little relieved when the girl smiled warmly at her and nodded to Ron.

"Not a problem, Hermione. Oi, Ron! We'll have to talk strategy on Wizard's Chess sometime in the future, eh? I'd love to know your secrets!"

"I'll never give you my secrets, but I'll help you with strategy," he laughed. Mara simply turned with a 'We'll see about that' and made her way out of the Common Room. Suddenly, the room felt very hot, and Hermione could feel the beginnings of a blush on her face. It was as if she were about to talk to Ron for the first time.

"Well sit down, then. I'm not going to bite you."

Hermione laughed, a shaky laugh, and plopped down next to him on the comfortable couch. For a while, the two just sat there, an uncomfortable silence between them before Ron finally spoke up.

"I guess since you won't start off, I guess I will. I'm really upset with you right now, Hermione. So much that it's really hard for me to sit here right now with you."

Hermione felt her heart drop at his words, but she had to make some effort to stay in his good graces.

"Ron, I know you're cross with me, and I don't blame you one bit. I would be too if my best friend had spouted off some rubbish too. I just hope you'll find it in you to forgive me some day. I really didn't mean anything I said. I don't even know why I said it. It was so stupid of me. I don't think I could bear it if I were to lose your friendship over something stupid I said--"

Hermione's impassioned speech was cut off suddenly when two firm lips covered hers. She barely got an 'Oh!' of surprise out, before she felt herself melting in Ron's touch. His kiss wasn't rushed or hurried, but slow and leisure as if he had all the time in the world. Hermione reached up and plunged her fingers through the thick orange-red hair she'd come to love so much and sighed. So this was what it was like to be kissed by Ron Weasley. She determined she like it a lot, and found herself hoping he'd be doing it much more in the future.

As soon as the kiss started, it stopped, or so Hermione's fuddled brain thought. She made a sound of disappointment, much to the amusement of Ron.

"You didn't let me finish, Hermione. I was going to say that it was really hard for me to sit here with you without snogging you senseless as punishment for what you said to me earlier."

Hermione reached up and traced her fingers around Ron's face lovingly before entwining her fingers with his.

"I think a better punishment would be not to snog me at all for what I said. Ron, I'm so sorry. You'll never know how much so. As soon as the words left my mouth, I wished I could take them back. I never meant to hurt you, and I just want you to know that I don't feel that way about you at all. I've never believed you to be pathetic or wanting Harry's spotlight for your own. And if anyone followed anyone around like a lost little puppy, it was me."

Ron quieted her once more with another kiss that left her breathless. She couldn't definitely get used to that, she thought to herself.

"I know you didn't mean it, but hearing it from you made me feel lower than dirt. I think I actually believed that you meant it for all of 5 minutes before realizing you were just as frustrated as I was, with Harry being so bad off and all. And I didn't help matters by saying the things I said to you either. So I'm sorry, too."

"Oh, Ron. I love you."

At her words, Ron froze above her, and she panicked, thinking he didn't feel the same, despite Ginny telling her the opposite.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Say it again, 'Mione. That way I know it's not a dream."

"If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up. I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley. I think I always have.:

"And I love you, Hermione Jane Granger, and I always will."

With tears in her eyes, Hermione reached up and brought Ron's face down to hers, giving him light butterfly kisses before he took control and kissed her properly. And for once, Hermione didn't care one bit for the rules of conducting one's self in a public place.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after being well and thoroughly snogged, Hermione lay content in Ron's arms as he played absentmindedly in her hair.

"I could get used to this," she sighed.

"Good. You'll have this to look forward to in the future."

She laughed and swatted him playfully before lapsing back into silence. As her thoughts began to wander, she wondered how Parkinson was holding up, and the night's activities came rushing back to her.

"Oh Merlin!"

"What? What's wrong, 'Mione??"

"I completely forgot about Parkinson!"

"Mione...what has Parkinson got to do with us?"

"No...that's not it. After you left the library earlier, Parkinson came to me and said she had gone to Dumbledore and he'd told her that Harry might be in some sort of mind-lock with Voldemort."

Hermione ignored Ron's flinch and continued on.

"So we went through several books, including one that had been put on top of a bookshelf beyond anyone's reach, and found something that might help with bringing Harry back."

"Really? Well what is it? What can I do to help?"

"We're going to try and bring Harry out of the mind-lock by having Parkinson somehow infuse herself into Harry's mind. But the only way for her to be able to do this is for them to be in complete seclusion, which means you, Ginny, Malfoy and myself will have to keep watch to ensure that nothing goes wrong , as well as keep others away from them. We'll have to either move Harry, or keep Madam Pomfrey at bay."

"Right. So when is this all going to happen? We'll have to tell my sister, and Malfoy about all of this."

"I already told your sister, and she said she'd tell Malfoy about it later when she saw him. We're trying to make this happen this Saturday while everyone else will be at Hogsmeade. And we're going to meet Friday night after curfew in the Library to discuss possible plans to make this work."

"Seems like you two put a lot of work into this! But it sounds good, 'Mione. And whatever help you need, you know I'll be there right alongside you and Parkinson. I'll do anything to bring Harry back."

"Me too, Ron. Me too."

A/N: Okay! So that's Chapter 20 :-) We're almost there, guys! Lol Also, I know there's pretty no Harry/Pansy, but I figured they needed a little break, and I wanted to try my hand at Ron/Hermione. I think I did pretty well, don't you?? So like I said in my last chapter, I pretty much know where I'm going with the story (Finally!), but suggestions and ideas are always welcomed!! I take them seriously, and I always try and incorporate them in the story some kind of way :-) Again, I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, but I promise the next update will be within this week or next week. So you know the drill by now! Read, review, and as always, enjoy:-) _Ciao_


	21. Twenty One

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

A/N: Okay guys... I know you probably all pretty much hate me by now for taking FOREVER to update. I'm so sorry about that. But school is my number one priority, and 18 hours leaves pretty much no room for anything except eating maybe once a day, and possibly getting some sort of sleep lol But anywho, I just wanted you guys to know that I haven't forgotten about this story, and I do plan on finishing it :) So with all that said, on with the next chapter!

Author Responses: I've read each and every one of your reviews and I thank you all for them! Once I get back into the groove of things, I'll go back to responding individually, but for time's sake, I'll just say a big Thank You to all who've reviewed, left suggestions, etc. They're much appreciated! I love you guys :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot and any new characters that may show up.

Twenty-One

_"My plansss are almost complete. Sssoon, young Msss. Parkinson will be within my grasssp."_

_"Why are you doing this, you evil bastard? You've got who you want. Just leave Pansy out of this!"_

_"Ssshe's the vital part of my plan, young Potter. As sssoon asss I'm done with you, I'll drain her completely of her power to releassse me from our mind-lock. And with neither of you around to tell othersss of my plansss, I'll soon take over the Wizarding World and the filthy mudblood world!"_

_"You bastard! I'll find a way to stop you, and then I'll kill you for all the pain you've caused Pansy and myself. You'll never get away with this!"_

_An evil cackle filled the room, and Harry felt himself falling once again into a black hole._

_"Jussst you wait, Potter. Jusst you wait..."_

-------------------------------------------------

Pansy paced anxiously back and forth, waiting for Draco to walk through her door and tell her that their plan had worked. She brushed her hair back out of her face as she paced and stared at the door. Everything had to go according to plan in order for her to try and put herself into Harry's mind. Just thinking about him sent a warm feeling through her. If she and Harry got out of this alive, she planned on giving him a thorough verbal lashing and then a thorough snog session. Pansy was torn out of her thoughts as Draco burst into her room.

"Drake! Is everything going according to plan? Can we go to the Infirmary now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Blaise and I managed to make a huge commotion of a dragon chasing around a troll in the Quidditch Field. If everything goes right, that will capture everyone's attention for at least two hours."

"Good. Is Pomfrey out there as well?"

"She was the first one out the building, the nosy old bat. Didn't even think to check on Potter as she was running out of the Infirmary."

"Perfect. Well let's go then! We don't have a minute to waste. I'm not even sure how long it'll take for me to get inside Harry's thoughts. I need for all of you to guard that door as if your lives depend on it."

"Don't worry, Pans. I don't like Potter, but I'll do everything I can to help you."

Pansy hugged Draco tightly before pulling him out of her room impatiently. The two rushed to the Infirmary where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Luna where waiting.

"Blaise? What are you doing here? I thought you were down at the Quidditch Pitch making sure the dragon and troll kept everyone entertained?"

"And miss all this fun? I think not, Drake. You're not the only friend Pansy has. Besides, Luna --"

"_Lovegood?_ What are you doing with a Ravenclaw, Blaise?"

"Guys!"

Both Draco and Blaise looked over to Pansy who had an angry expression on her face.

"You two can chat about all of this, later! Right now we're here to help me, Pansy, help my boyfriend, Harry. Remember?"

The two looked from her sheepishly and mumbled apologies.

"Thank you. Okay, Granger, have you got the spell for keeping this door locked no matter what spell is thrown at it?"

"Yes. It took some looking, but I finally found it. I'll perform it as soon as you go inside the Infirmary. But don't depend on it, Parkinson. You and I both know how powerful Professor Dumbledore is, and he probably knows a ton of spells that could easily break this one."

"I know, but he's probably the only one. So long as none of the other Professors and Madame Pomfrey can get in, I'm fine."

"Right. So Ron and I will patrol the door for an hour, while Malfoy, Zabini, Luna and Ginny make sure no one comes this way. And then we'll switch out so no one gets suspicious. And in case the troll and dragon thing doesn't work out, Ginny managed to make a giant quicksand pit outside of the Great Hall, thanks to her brothers."

"Great. How long do you think that will last?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny spoke up, "but my brothers say that it lasts long enough to irritate people. It doesn't have a counter-spell, so it can't just be magically wiped away."

"Good. That should give me plenty of time to get into Harry's mind. Guys, thank you so much for doing this for me...for Harry."

"Don't worry about it, Parkinson. We all may not like each other, but we can't deny that you and Harry love each other. So naturally, we'd do anything to help both of you."

Pansy smiled at Ron before turning back to the others. She committed their faces to memory, in case something bad should happen.

_Stop thinking that way, _Pansy scolded herself. _You're going to be fine, and Harry's going to be fine. And once you get out of this, you're going to snog Harry so well, that he won't know what to do with you._

Pansy smiled at this last thought and placed her hand on the doorknob. She ignored the slight tingle in the back of her mind saying that something was wrong with the situation.

"Wish me luck, guys."

And with that, she walked into the Infirmary, closing the door firmly behind her.

------------------------------------------------

With a complicated swish of her wand, Hermione cast the spell that would keep the Infirmary door locked no matter how many _Alohomora_'s were thrown at it.

"_Colloportus sto ad infinitum!_"

As the last word left her lips, a green glow emitted from the tip of her wand and flew towards the closed door, lighting it up briefly before fading back to its normal oak color. The six teens stood there briefly, waiting for something more..._magical_ to happen.

"Is that it, then?"

"Apparently so, Malfoy. The book I got the spell from didn't say anything about a stone wall coming up in the doors' place, you know." Hermione said.

"I didn't say it did, Granger. And how do we know this spell of yours worked anyway?"

"Well why don't you test it, Malfoy?" Ron sneered at him.

"Fine. _Alohomora!_"

Before the spell could hit the door, it disintegrated, hitting an invisible barrier that briefly shimmered before fading away.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron said animatedly.

"I'm not sure. The book didn't say anything about a barrier preventing spells from hitting it," Hermione said.

As Ginny moved forward, Draco hastily pulled her back. She looked up at him, questioningly.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt, love. There's no telling what might happen if any of us were to touch the barrier."

Ron looked ill, having to look at Malfoy's hands on his baby sister, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Thanks, Draco. That would have been a close one. Alright, so we all know that simple spells won't be able to open that door. Now all we have to do is camp out and make sure that once the dragon and troll fiasco is over with, the quicksand trick keeps everyone at bay. So who's going to oversee that? I'd rather stay here and watch over the door, if that's okay with you, Draco?"

At his faint nod, Ginny looked at the other four to see who would volunteer.

"Ahh...Luna and I could oversee it," Blaise mumbled.

"Since when did you start calling Lovegood by her first name, Blaise?" Draco said suspiciously.

The other boy merely shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Draco had a feeling there was more going on between Blaise and Lovegood than he was letting on.

"I'd love to go and oversee the quicksand with you, Blaise." Luna stated, dreamily. "You know, in last month's edition of the Quibbler, my father discussed the possibility of Gnarled Gorblins living in them."

The remaining four teens watched, flabbergasted, as Blaise smiled down at Luna and grabbed her hand, listening intently as she talked on about such Gorblins being the reason why quicksand sucked a person in.

"Did that really just happen?" Draco asked, watching the two walk away.

Ginny shook her head, giggling before turning to her brother and Hermione.

"Draco and I will watch the door and you and Ron can go and make sure that no one comes down this hallway. We'll switch out in an hour, alright?"

Hermione and Ron nodded before setting off. Ginny ran her fingers through her hair, sighing roughly before grabbing Draco's hand and sitting them close the door, but no close enough so that the barrier could touch them. She laced her fingers through his, and lay her head on his shoulder.

"They'll be alright, won't they?"

At her timid question, Draco brushed a kiss across the top of her head and hugged her close to him.

"I hope so, Gin. I sure hope so."

-----------------------------------------------

Pansy slowly made her way towards Harry's prone body, still ignoring the tingling in the back of her mind. So far, everything had gone according to plan, and now it was up to her to help Harry out of this mind-lock he'd been trapped in for the last few weeks. As she made her way over to Harry, a sob caught in her throat as she saw how pale and gaunt he'd become. She roughly brushed the tears out of her eyes. She had to be strong for Harry, not become some sniveling twit.

"Oh, Harry..." she trailed off. "I'm going to get you out of this, you hear me? And then, once you get better, I'm going to keep you in my rooms until Dumbledore has to drag you out himself."

She brushed a lock of dark hair out of his face, and carefully climbed into the bed with him. She hoped that it would be able to maintain his weight and hers. She quickly got into a comfortable position, and settled down. As she lay there, she tried to think of the many wonderful times she'd had with Harry over their stormy courtship. But as she lay there, all she could do was think of the situation there were in, and wonder if everything was okay with her friends outside the door. She huffed out a breath in frustration and began to talk, despite knowing that Harry probably wasn't able to hear her.

"Do you remember the first time we met, Harry? I sure do. I was so horrible to you, wasn't I? Who'd have thought that we'd end up like this 6 years later? If anyone would have told me back then that I'd be in love with THE Harry Potter, and that he'd love me back...I'd have hexed them into the next century."

As she talked, Pansy began unconsciously stroking Harry's hair and her eyelids began to get heavy.

"You know...I bet some people would probably think the happiest moment I've had with you was the first time we..._you know_. But actually the first time we actually _talked_ was the happiest I'd ever been. I'd been having these strange feelings about you ever since that first detention, and I wanted to lash out at you for making me feeling them. But after that argument we had about those horrible things I said about your parents, and you opened up to me...I guess that's when I really fell for you."

As she reminisced, Pansy felt herself going back in her memories and recalling that night at the Astronomy Tower. To say she'd been shocked when Harry had opened up to her about his parents would have been an understatement. But at the same time she was pleased that he'd share something to intimate with her, despite her being a bloody Slytherin and his enemy.

"I wish we could back to that time, Harry. I know I didn't show it, but I was so relieved when you didn't curse me or hex me when I walked into the Tower that night. If only we could just be in that place right now, everything would be okay..."

Pansy trailed off, succumbing to the darkness that claimed her mind. As she fell deeper into her memories, she felt her essence being pulled from her body and into the memories she shared with Harry. Her last thought before immersing herself fully into Harry was that niggling voice in the back of her head telling her to wake up before it was too late.

-----------------------------------------------

_Harry started, feeling another presence in his mind, although this one wasn't a malevolent one. In fact, this one felt familiar...comforting even. It couldn't be..._

_"Harry!"_

_He turned, hearing his name being called, but not being able to place where it was exactly coming from. The presence felt stronger, more familiar and he felt a familiar tug at his heart._

_"Harry!"_

_"Pansy!"_

_"Harry, where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you."_

_"Just follow my voice, Pansy. Find me."_

_He felt her familiar presence closer, stronger, and suddenly she was there with him. He looked around frantically, finally spotting her._

_"Pansy!"_

_She turned, and cried out with relief when she spotted him. She ran over to him, and threw herself into his arms, tears running down her face._

_"Oh, Harry! Gods, I've missed you! I can't believe I actually managed to get to you."_

_"I've missed you too, Pans. But how did you get into my mind?"_

_"Granger and I found a way to make it happen. Listen, we don't have much time. You're in a mind-lock with Voldemort. Somehow he was able to get into your thoughts and trap you in a mind-lock with him."_

_"How do I get out of it? I've been trying to, but I keep hitting brick walls every time I think I might actually get out of this lock with him."_

_"I don't know, Harry." Pansy sobbed. "Dumbledore said you're the only one that can get yourself out of it, but I don't think he knew how you could get yourself out of it either."_

_Both teens were brought back to their situation when a loud cackle filled the spaces of Harry's mind._

_"Welcome, children. I mussst sssay that everything hasss gone exactly how I planned for it to go."_

_Both Harry and Pansy shuddered as Voldemort shimmered before them. He was exactly the same as Harry had seen him his fourth year. His skin was pale to the point of translucence, his red eyes filled with hatred, and two slits were placed where his nose should have been._

_"You bastard! I told you, you have whom you want! Pansy has nothing to do with this."_

_"Oh, but she doesss, Young Potter. Who do you think gave her thosssse visionsss she's been having for the lassst month? The both of you walked ssstraight into the trap I ssset for you."_

_"What are you talking about?" Pansy yelled._

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about, girl! I am the one who put thossse dreamsss of you killing Harry Potter in your head! And the both of you fell for it, jusssst asss I planned for you to."_

_"So my parents aren't in danger? You just toyed with me to get to Harry?"_

_"Of courssse. How elssse would I have gotten him to open hisss mind for me to take it over?"_

_Pansy held her head down in shame. She should have known something was wrong when she'd begun having the strange dreams. She looked over at Harry sorrowfully, guilt swimming heavily through her._

_"Harry, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."_

_"No, Pans. None of this is your fault. You couldn't have known what this evil bastard was planning."_

_"How sssweet," Voldemort cackled. "Killing you both will be a highlight for me."_

_"You'll never get away with this!"_

_"Oh, but I already have, Potter. Assss we ssspeak, both of your bodiessss are loosssing their magical powersss. Sssooon both of you will be drained, and I'll dessstroy the both of you."_

_The cackles grew louder as Voldemort vanished from their sight. Pansy cried out in anguish, and Harry crushed her to him, mumbling comforting words in her ear._

_"I'm going to get us out of this, Pansy. I promise you. He's not going to win."_

_"But what if we can't, Harry? The last three people that got caught in a mind-lock all died! We don't even have a way to defend ourselves if he decides to attack us. I don't want to lose you, Harry."_

_Harry tipped Pansy's face up to his and kissed her lightly. He reluctantly pulled back and looked her straight in the eye, brushing the tears away from her face._

_"I don't know how we're going to get out of this, but I'm going to do my damn hardest to keep us both safe. You're not going to lose me, Pans. I love you too much for that to happen."_

_"I love you too, Harry. I know we'll both find a way to get out this. We have to."_

_"We will. Are you good at non-verbals? I haven't quite mastered them, but I can do some wandless magic."_

_"I'm great at non-verbals," Pansy saucily said._

_Harry laughed and pulled Pansy back to him. _

_"If you're still able to show that modesty, then I know we'll be fine."_

A/N: Alright! So, that's it for Chapter 21. Was it horrible? I hope not lol I know it's not that long, but once I get back into the groove of things, it'll be longer, I promise! I'm a bit rusty from non-writing, but I think this chapter turned out well. :) I proofread this really quickly, so if you notice any grammatical or spelling errors, don't hesitate to point them out because I might have missed them. So I won't make any promises of updating within the next week, but I can promise that I'll try my hardest get the next chapter out before the month is over. Fair enough. right? Again, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever and a day. It wasn't my intent to not update for so long, but life has that annoying habit to get in the way, so...you know how that is. Anywho, you guys know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!!_


	22. Twenty Two

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot, and my dirty thoughts on Draco and Harry ;)

Twenty-Two

"They've been in there an awful long time, Draco. Do you think they're okay?"

Draco looked down at Ginny and tried to form a reassuring answer, but none would come to mind. In truth, he was worried at how long Pansy and Potter had been in the Infirmary. The dragon and troll trick he and Blaise had conjured would only work for so long before disappearing and suddenly as they had disappeared. Draco looked down at his muggle watch and sighed. Their two hours were almost up. If they didn't hurry soon, they would all be in deep with Professor Dumbledore. Draco shuddered at the thought.

"I'm not sure, love. Honestly, I'm a bit worried myself. I'm not sure how long the troll and dragon will stay before disappearing. Blaise and I could conjure up something else, but that would take time. And that's something we definitely don't have on our hands right now."

"I wish I knew a counter-spell to the locking charm Hermione put on the door. I need to see for myself that they're okay. I just have this feeling that something bad is happening and we won't be able to get to them in time."

"They'll be okay, Gin. As much as I hate to say this, and I trust you'll never repeat it, Potter is a completely capable wizard. If anyone can get himself out of a mess he put himself into, it's Potter. And Pansy is an expert at almost everything. Our parents had us practicing spells and the like well before we came to Hogwart's."

"But isn't that illegal? You know we're not supposed to even perform magic outside of Hogwart's until we're of age."

"Yes. But you're not related to Lucius Malfoy are you?"

Ginny let out a small "Oh," and looked down. It amazed her that she still forgot Draco was a Malfoy and not just some random bloke she'd met at school. Despite his arrogance, he was usually so down to earth that she always tended to forget that he was Lucius Malfoy's son.

"But enough about that. We'll save that for another day to discuss. What we need to do right now is start planning on how we're going to save face once the charm wears off and everyone starts making their way back here. We'll have to -,"

"Drake!"

"Blaise? What the bloody hell are you doing here? I thought you and Lovegood were supposed to be out keeping watch on that quicksand charm Ginny conjured up!"

"We were! But then the craziest thing started happening. Everyone started making their way in from where they should have still been watching the bloody troll and dragon charm. Apparently Snape is pretty adept charm dissolver, so he managed to make the dragon and troll disappear once he figured out the spells we used."

"Just bloody great," Draco muttered. "Well, what are we supposed to do now? Potter and Pansy are still locked inside the Infirmary and I doubt Granger will have time to figure out how to undo the locking charm she put on the door. And the last thing we need is Dumbledore making his way down here."

"Calm down, Drake. There's still the quicksand pit that Gin conjured up. That should hold them off for at least another hour at least. I'm sure Snape won't be able to get rid of that so easily. He didn't fifth year, remember?"

"He's right, Draco. It could take Snape hours trying to figure out the spell my brothers conjured up. It took me forever to master it, and it's just a few words and a swish of the wand to make it appear. We're still okay for now. Let's just hope Harry and Pansy is as well."

Draco nodded and ran his hands wearily through his hair. He hoped Ginny was right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pansy shook the dizziness away as she and Harry made their way through the dark recesses of Harry's mind. It seemed like it had been forever since she first entered into the mind-lock with Harry, and she could already feel the strain on her magic._

_"You alright, Pans? We can stop for a bit, if you'd like."_

_"No, I'm fine, Harry. I'm just a bit dizzy is all."_

_"Yeah, me too. But we can't dwell on that right now. If we do, then our magic will fade quicker and he'll win. We're going to get out of this, okay? And after we do, you're not leaving your rooms for a week. Understand?"_

_Despite their current situation, at Harry's last statement, Pansy felt an excited thrill run through her body, and she shook her head at Harry, smiling._

_"You're impossible, you know that? But I do love you despite the fact."_

_Harry laughed and squeezed her hand. He was feeling waves of dizziness try to consume him as well, but he pushed it firmly in the back of his mind. He wouldn't allow Voldemort to win. He had too much to lose now. The two teens resumed walking in a comfortable silence, but tension ran through each of them as they heard faint cackles of laughter float through Harry's mind every so often. As Harry turned to say something to Pansy, he watched in sick fascination as she suddenly shimmered and disappeared before his very eyes. It had happened so fast, he had to blink a few times before realizing that Pansy was no longer by his side._

_"Pansy!"_

_Harry turned in a full circle, keeping his eyes open, his voice becoming desperate as saw no trace of her. He heard the faint cackling sound of Voldemort's laughter and ran towards it rabidly. Suddenly a door appeared in front of him, and he stopped short, unsure of what to do._

_"If you want to sssee your preciousss girlfriend, you'll walk through that door, Potter."_

_Harry didn't think twice. He violently pulled the door open, and ran inside, a spell already formed on his lips._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Potter!"_

_Harry turned and felt his blood boil at the sight. Voldemort, in his snake-like glory, stood in front of him, Pansy levitating in front of him in a coma-like state. How Voldemort managed to do this, Harry wasn't sure, but that didn't matter now. All he cared about was the life-less state of Pansy._

_"What the bloody hell did you do to her, you bastard? She's not the one you want!"_

_"Ahhh, I beg to differ, young Potter. Ssshe inadvertently led me to you, and that putsss her at the top of my lissst. Ssshe'll be of ussse to me once thissss transssformation is complete."_

_"What the hell are you playing at? What plan? What could she possibly be of use to you for."_

_"Why to rule at my ssside, of courssse. Sssuch a powerful witch, she isss. At thisss very moment, her magic essence fillsss me. But I won't kill her. Never that. Sssomeone will have to carry on my legacy after I'm gone. And you? Well, you're jussst a pawn in my game. I need a body to transssfer my sssoul, and you, young Potter, are the perfect candidate. You may have defeated me all thossse yearsss ago, but not this time! Thisss time, it will be __**me**__ who winsss!"_

_"Never! I'll never give up my body to you willingly!"_

_"Who sssaid anything about willing, boy?"_

_At his statement, Harry felt a searing pain run through him, and he fell to his knees panting. The hideous cackle ran over him like a cold caress, and Harry felt himself wishing that death were near._

_"That'ssss right. Wisssh for your death, Potter. It will make thisss ssso much easssier."_

_Harry felt himself giving in to the temptation to let go. He felt the darkness pulling him in and he closed his eyes, eager to let it consume him. As he felt himself letting go, a bright white light pulsed brightly before him, and he felt a warm hand grasp his shoulders, firmly._

_"Harry!"_

_Startled, Harry opened his eyes._

_"M-mum?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked over at Ron who was still glaring at Ginny and Malfoy.

"You know, glaring at them won't make the relationship go away, Ron."

Guiltily, Ron looked at Hermione and blushed. He was still uncomfortable with the idea that his baby sister was even _interested_ in boys, and the fact that she was dating Malfoy didn't make it any better.

"I know 'Mione, but she's my baby sister! Shouldn't she still be playing with, I don't know, dolls are something?"

An un-ladylike snort came from Hermione's direction and Ron looked to her in shock.

"Did you just _snort_, Hermione?"

"Of course not! It was all in your imagination. Now, what were we talking about? Right. Ginny and Malfoy dating, correct? You know she's not a little girl anymore, Ron. She's sixteen and perfectly capable of making her own decisions."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier thinking of her of Malfoy of all people. Why couldn't she have found a nice bloke?"

"And if she had? Would you have approved of him?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer yes, but quickly closed it when he realized he wouldn't approve of anyone she dated. At Hermione's knowing nod, Ron merely put his head in his hands and mumbled,

"So what now?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, 'Nothing'?"

"What I mean is, there's nothing left for you to do. Now that you've accepted the fact that Ginny isn't a little girl anymore, and that she's free to date whomever she pleases, you just sit back and let life take its course."

"Well..."

"_And_," Hermione stressed, "You do nothing to sabotage any of her relationships."

"I would never!"

"Of course you would, Ron. It's in your nature to be an over-protective brother. Honestly, it's sort of cute, but then again, I'm not on the receiving end of those brotherly feelings."

"Well I bloody well hope you wouldn't expect that! It'd be rather awkward, don't you think?"

"Well isn't it lucky that what I feel about you isn't sisterly at all?"

Ron growled low in his throat, and Hermione felt warmth pool between her legs. She did so love this part of Ron's personality. Eagerly, she pulled his head towards her, hungry for his kiss. An embarrassed cough had them spring apart a moment later, temporarily pulling them from their little world.

"Really, Ronald."

Hermione looked over to see Ginny holding in laughter while Malfoy looked as if he were about to be ill.

"Well now you see what it feels like, Gin! I don't particularly care to see Malfoy pawing you all the time either!"

"I DO NOT paw her, Weasley!" Draco bellowed.

"Well what the bloody hell do you call it then, Malfoy?"

"BOYS!!"

At both their girlfriend's exclamations, Ron and Draco backed down from each other, properly chastised.

"Really, you two are like children! Can we please pretend like we're civilized witches and wizards for the barest of moments?"

"He started it!"

"Ron!"

"Alright, alright. We were both behaving badly, and I promise I won't make a scene, in public, anymore."

Both girls cringed at Ron's statement, but were willing to over-look it just this once. Ron and Hermione retreated a little farther down the hall and sat comfortably within each other's arms.

"'Mione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I still get to beat up the blokes that break her heart, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Brilliant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry's bewildered gaze took in the figure in front of him. Clothed in flowing white robes, Lily Potter stood before him, a gentle smile on her face, love shining in the eyes so much like his own._

_"Hello, darling."_

_"W-what are you doing here? How did you get in my mind?"_

_"I've always been in your mind, love. Through your memories, though brief, I stay alive to you."_

_"What about Dad? Where is he?"_

_"Oh, he's around. But he's not the one you need right now, my love."_

_"I'm dying, mum. I can feel it all around me."_

_"Yes. But you must fight it, Harry! You have so much to live for. You're not ready to die yet. It isn't your time."_

_"How can I fight him? He's too strong. And he's got P-Pansy..."_

_At his thought of her, Harry broke down, sobs racking his body as he thought of Pansy slowly dying at the whim of that monster, Voldemort. Strong, but gentle arms pulled him close, and Harry found himself breathing in the scent of his mother. It was times like these, that he wished things had gone differently. He wished she could be with him always to fold him in the comfort of her embrace, to make him feel safe._

_"You mustn't think like that, Harry. You are stronger than he is. You have people that love you. And you have so much love to give. Use it! Use the love you have for your friends, and for your Pansy. Voldemort may be many things, but he isn't strong enough to fight the one thing that will and can never be tainted."_

_"But how? How can I use my love to fight him?"_

_"It will come to you, Harry. When the time is right, the spell will come naturally to you. I cannot stay much longer, love. Don't let him win!"_

_"Mum, don't go! Please! I need you!"_

_"I love you."_

_At her words, her body began to fade, and Harry desperately tried to clutch her tighter to him, willing her not to leave him._

_"I'll always be with you, love."_

_Her whispered words faded, along with her body and the light dimmed until Harry found himself back in the darkness of his mind, and Voldemort still cackling._

_"Jussst give it up, Potter! Embrace the darknessss you ssso desssperately want!"_

_Harry felt the darkness closing in on him, but he fought against it. He wouldn't let Voldemort win. With a sudden burst of energy, Harry pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain that slammed through his body and faced Voldemort. He could see the surprise in his red eyes, but didn't allow it to distract him. Cockiness was the last thing he needed right now._

_"Ssso you've decided you want to fight me, did you Potter?"_

_"I'm going to kill you!"_

_"We all know how the lassst duel between usss ended, Potter. I'll take great enjoyment in dessstroying you. And once I've finished with you, I'll take out your friendsss one by one."_

_"I'll never let you hurt any of them! You'll have to go through me first."_

_"Gladly! Crucio!"_

_"Protego!"_

_The shield charm bounced the Crucio curse back at Voldemort and he barely had time to dodge it before Harry threw another curse at him._

_"Sectusempra!"_

_At his spell, Harry made a slashing motion across where Voldemort's chest would be. He smiled to himself in triumph as he saw a crimson gash appear and a hiss follow shortly after._

_"Lacarnum Inflamarae!"_

_Harry barely had time to dodge the ball of fire aimed at his head before came at him. This time it caught him in his arm and he screamed as he felt his flesh burn. He quickly muttered 'Aguamenti!' to dispel the flames. Clutching his arm in his hand, he began to yell another curse, but stopped. Pansy stood before him, her normally blue eyes now a distinctive purple shade. He made a move towards her, but was instantly repelled backwards. He hit the wall behind him with surprising force and saw stars dancing in front of him. Wearily pushing himself up, Harry was surprised to see that Pansy's hand had shot out and the red glow that surrounded it had now begun to fade._

_"Pansy, what the bloody hell are you doing?"_

_"Ssshe only answersss to me know, Potter!" Voldemort cackled. "Now you sssee why I am ssso determined to have her at my ssside! Powerful, isss ssshe not? Already accomplished at non-verbal spellsss and not quite eighteen!"_

_Harry watched as Voldemort's face twisted with glee, his red eyes glowing with mirth._

_"Pansy..."_

_"Oh, but you are thick-headed aren't you, Potter? She will not anssswer you! She is under MY control now!"_

_Voldemort caressed the side of her face, and Harry felt sickened at the way she seemed to preen at his touch. What was he going to do now?_

A/N: I know, I know! I'm pretty sure you all hate me for making you wait SO long for this chapter to get up. I can't express how sorry I am that I haven't updated in forever, and my excuse is simple. That dreaded curse every writer hates: writer's block. I was SO sure on where I wanted to go with this story (and I still do know), but I just can't seem to get the words from inside my freaky little head to the computer for some reason. But I finally decided to just go with the flow and just write whatever came out, and VIOLA! Here is Chapter 22 ready and waiting for your wonderful readers. I guess that's what I should have done months ago, but hey! Life comes at you fast, and you have to go with the flow. But I do think I should get some credit as it's nearly 1 AM, and I'm still up from writing this chapter for you guys after a long day! Lol So once again, I'm so, so sorry that it's been a while since my last update. I won't say when the next one will be, because I don't know myself when it'll be, so when I get Chapter 23 up, it'll be a surprise to me and you! Lol Author Responses will follow this, and I'll leave off like I always do. Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao! _**P.S.** – Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes I may have made. I went through this pretty fast and I might have over-looked a few things. My eyes are bad…what can I say? Lol

Author Responses (if I don't mention you in here, it's only because I'm going from the reviews I got from Chapter 21. I would LOVE to respond to the ones from chapter 20, but there are a lot, and I want to get this chapter uploaded as quickly as possible. But no worries...you guys know I love you ALL, and I appreciate any comments and/or criticisms you have!): **greatputt:** You're going to hate how this chapter ends, but it's only to keep ya'll interested, I promise! Lol I'm so sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it :) **Tilius:** Thank you! **pansyfansy:** Thank you, love! I was glad to see that YOU updated your story as well!! Lol I know I haven't reviewed yet, but give me time. I'm getting to it:) **natamox:** Here's more!! Lol Even if it is ummm...4 months late ;) **padfootedmoony:** Thank you! I like Blaise and Luna together too. I'm just trying to work up enough courage to put them into some sort of section in this fic before I end it lol I don't want to botch it thought. **darkroses2992:** Awww, you weren't supposed to cry! Hopefully this chapter won't have you crying lol **maripas:** Thank you! I always like to stray from the traditional, and hopefully you'll read more Harry/Pansy stories in the future :) **LaBelle Evans:** Don't shoot me! I know it took forever to get this out, but hopefully it was well worth the wait lol **emeraud.silver:** I'm glad you like it! Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the last :) **Rampart:** Don't hate me, please! Lol I'll try not to have the next update so late in coming :) **gyrlonfilm:** Thank you so much! School was a bitch, but when is it not? Lol I hope this chapter will be on par with the rest of them :) **Geovanni Luciano:** While I appreciate your criticism on my earlier chapters (which I admit...they weren't very great. I have a habit of going back and reading over my stories to refresh my memory) I would have appreciated it more on the later chapters that I feel are a lot better in length, descriptiveness and the overall flow of the story. I try to improve my writing skills with each new chapter I write, so as not to dwell on the not so good first few chapters I tend to have. But thank you anyway! Hopefully if you ever get around to reading the rest of the chapters, they'll seem more improved to you :) **Merrymow:** It's here! Sorry it took so long for me to update! **Junsui:** Thank you! Yeah...school sucks the life out of you, and right when you think you have a break with Summer...more things come at you. It sucks, but I'm glad I finally found time (At nearly 1 am no less!) to actually update this thing without being pulled in a million different directions lol


	23. Twenty Three

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot and any new characters I've introduced. But owning Draco and Harry and Ron...well that _would_ be nice... ;)

Twenty-Three

"It's gone!"

Draco and Ginny looked up from their position on the floor, and stared at Blaise, questioningly.

"What's gone?"

"That bloody sand pit! Dumbledore managed to get rid of it, and now everyone is making their way back into the school at this very moment. Please tell me that Potter and Pansy are already up."

Ginny felt her heart drop at Blaise's words, and she glanced worryingly down the hall. The door hadn't opened since they'd put the spell up hours ago. She shot to her feet facing Blaise with a scared expression on her face.

"T-They haven't come out since we put the spell on the door. What if something's happened to them? Hermione never said whether or not we'd be able to tell if they needed to come out or not. Gods, we should have thought this through better!"

Draco pulled Ginny to him, cradling her against his chest. She was scared for her friends, and he wished there was something he could do to alleviate the pain she was going through.

"How long do you think we'll have until Pomfrey and Dumbledore make their way here, Blaise?"

"Not long, Drake. What are we going to do? As much as I hate admitting this, we should have gone to Dumbledore first instead of doing all this by ourselves. We don't even know if Potter and Pansy are okay."

"Right, well we'll just have to think of something else to keep them distracted long enough to see about getting the damned spell off the door. Gin, can you conjure up something else to keep the professors and students busy? How's your bat bogey charm?"

Ginny smiled faintly at Draco, remembering how she'd put that spell on him. "I think I can conjure one big enough to keep this busy for another half-hour at least. But don't count on it even being that long. Snape may disintegrate it as soon as I cast it."

"If that happens, then I'll figure something else out. Right now, we just need to keep them distracted long enough to get that spell off the door and make sure Pansy and Potter are okay."

"Maybe I can get Luna to entertain them with stories of her father's latest finding or something," Blaise suggested. "They're bound to give her at least fifteen minutes of making fun of her before moving on."

"Where is Lovegood anyway?" Draco questioned.

"She should be on her way here now. I had her go check to see if any students were coming in from any other locations around Hogwart's."

"There she is now," Ginny pointed. The three students looked to see Luna walking hurriedly towards them, a serious expression on her face instead of her trademark dreamy one.

"They've let the other students start coming in from the other side of Hogwart's to keep from jamming up the front entrance," Luna said once she'd stopped in front of the three.

"Okay. Not good news, but nothing we can't handle, right?" Draco looked to the other three and they nodded their heads.

"We'll need two distractions. One for the main hall and another for the back hall. We need it to last for at least 30 minutes, or until Granger can get that damned spell off the door. Lovegood, can you manage the back door for that long?"

"Of course, Draco. You know my father was just telling me about the loose-lipped gillies that have been infesting the Forbidden Forest. They shoot out poisonous spit, you know?"

Draco refrained from rolling his eyes at the strange girl and waved her off towards the back door. That would entertain the students for at least 20 minutes. He narrowed his eyes when Blaise followed, but let him go without further comment. There would plenty of time for an interrogation later.

"Okay, love. Can you conjure up that Bat Bogey hex?"

"I'll get on it. Just go and tell Hermione that she needs to bring that spell down. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep conjuring it before someone catches on to who's doing it."

Draco nodded and hugged Ginny to him quickly before setting off towards Granger and Weasley. As he got closer to him, he noticed that the door looked a bit...off. Brushing it off, he called out to Granger.

"Oi, Granger! We need to-"

Draco halted and let the sentence trail off. Granger and Weasley looked towards him before turning back to the object of his scrutiny. The three teens came to the same conclusion at once: _The door was pulsing_. A strange blue light shimmered around it as the pulsing grew stronger and Hermione and Ron edged towards Draco quickly.

"The bloody hell is that, Granger? What kind of spell did you put on the door?!"

"A _normal_ spell, Malfoy! The book I found it in didn't say anything about this! What do you suppose is going on?"

"Nothing good from the look of it," Ron muttered. He pulled Hermione closer to him as the door began pulsing more violently.

"Well what are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait for it to stop?" Draco bellowed.

"Oi! Don't yell at her like that, Malfoy!"

"I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want, Weasley!"

"Boys! Now is not the time for this! Harry and Parkinson are still in there, and we need to figure out how to get the spell off the door."

Ron had the grace to look ashamed, while Draco simply sneered at the both of them.

"If you're through pointing out the obvious, Granger, perhaps we can get the spell off…"

The rest of Draco's sentence was lost as the door suddenly stopped pulsing. The magic surrounding it shimmered for a brief second before exploding. The three teens barely had enough time to dive out of the way before their worlds went dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry watched helplessly as Voldemort bent down and brushed his lips over Pansy's upturned ones. It made him sick to his stomach that the monster was touching __**his**__ Pansy in such an intimate way._

"_You'll never get away with this!" He screamed out roughly._

_Voldemort simply laughed and deepened the kiss, making Harry close his eyes in discomfort and pain. He kept reminding himself that Pansy wasn't aware of what she was doing, but the pain was still great._

"_Had enough, Potter? Give me your body and I'll ssspare your preciousss little girlfriend."_

"_Never!"_

"_Too bad. You'll be the one that suffersss in the end, boy. Sshe'sss under __**MY**__ control now. Sshe'll do whatever I sssay. And that includesss killing you!"_

"_You're lying! Pansy would never try and kill me!"_

"_Sssee for yourssself then, boy. Kill him, my sssweet. And then we can truly be together."_

_Harry watched in horror as Pansy nodded her head before turning towards him. Her now violet eyes turned a sickening red and he felt a searing pain flow through him as she raised her hand. He gripped his wand tighter and raised it towards her, only to lower it down in defeat. He couldn't do it. A cackling laugh flowed over him as the pain dulled._

"_That'sss only a tassste of her power, boy! It will only get worssse as you continue to deny me!"_

"_Confringo!"_

_Voldemort barely missed the spell directed at him before throwing the Cruciatus Curse back at Harry. He managed to dodge it, only to fall back down as the searing pain from Pansy's hand engulfed him once more._

"_Furnunculus!"_

_Harry watched as the spell hit Pansy, only to disintegrate before touching her. She began walking towards him, an empty expression in her eyes and he felt the pain intensify. He vaguely heard Voldemort in the background cackling loudly before ordering Pansy to finish him off._

"_Pansy, don't do this!" He screamed out desperately. "He can't control you!"_

"_He isn't controlling me."_

_Harry looked at the girl in front of him, shocked. Her eyes no longer looked dead, but instead held a sadistic expression in them. The smirk on her face could only be described as pure evil._

"_Pansy…"_

"_Oh, Potter. You really did believe me all that time didn't you? You fell for everything I said, everything I did, and everything I pretended to feel for you. Tom was right about you. You are weak!"_

"_You don't mean this! Pansy, this isn't you! He's controlling you."_

_Her laugh flowed over his skin, leaving chills in its wake. She stopped in front of Harry, looking down at him with an expression of contempt in her eyes. Carelessly, she swiped her hand upwards, causing Harry to rise._

"_I said this before, Potter. He isn't controlling me. You're just too stupid to think that I ever wanted anything to do with you."_

_Harry felt his heart stop and break at her words. She couldn't mean them. She couldn't. He closed his eyes as he heard the two of them laughing at his expense. It had all been a lie. He'd fell for her, told her things that he hadn't even told his own best friends, and she'd been lying to him from the start. To his horror, he felt tears gather in his eyes, and begin running down his cheeks._

"_Awww, you're crying now, Potter? How pathetic," she laughed._

_Harry simply shook his head, letting his wand fall to the floor. How could he have been so stupid? The image of his mother speaking to him had probably been a sick joke as well. He felt defeated. He looked at the girl standing in front of him as she stared back, a look of sadistic pleasure in her eyes. This couldn't be his Pansy. He reached towards her, brushing his hands down her face. Harry felt himself lower towards the ground an watched as she started and looked back at him, a look of confusion in her eyes. Her __**blue**__ eyes._

"_Harry?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco groaned as he pushed himself up. He could see masses of students and teachers filling up the hallway, expressions of amazement and confusion on their faces. He felt two strong arms pulling him up, and looked to see Blaise looking down at him, concern on his face.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He asked worriedly. "I leave for a few minutes and you manage to blow up the door?!"

Draco shook his head, looking around to see where Granger and Weasley were. He quickly found them, looking as dazed as he felt.

"We didn't blow up the door," he said finally. "We were talking and all of a sudden the door just exploded. I don't know what happened."

"Well, we'd better get our story straight or our arses are definitely in for it! We couldn't keep them distracted long enough, especially after that loud explosion. Dumbledore is on his way now to see what happened."

Draco groaned and he fully began to realize what he'd done. He'd never hear the end of his from his mother, and he could seriously be jeopardizing his school career. They should have bloody well gone to Dumbledore in the first place, something Draco hated to admit.

"We'll just tell them the truth. They can hardly expel us for trying to help out a friend. Besides, if they ask, I'll just tell them Granger put that spell on the door."

Blaise chuckled before looking back at where the door once was. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, but Draco paid him no mind. His eyes scanned the crowd of students for Ginny, and he began to worry when he couldn't find her.

"Where is she?" he murmured.

He didn't have long to wait before he felt a body through itself into his arms. He tightened them, knowing immediately that it was Ginny.

"Oh, Draco! Gods, I thought something had happened to you. I was so worried!"

He leaned down and kissed her softly, brushing a few stray tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine, love. Something happened with the door, but we were too far away for it to do any real damage."

"If you're finished mauling my sister, Malfoy…"

Draco cringed as he heard Weasley's voice behind him. He really wished the annoying older brother of Ginny had been closer to that door. He wisely kept the comment to himself, however, as he watched her hug her brother tightly, relief evident on her face.

"He wasn't mauling me, Ron. Stop that. I'm just glad you're all okay."

Ginny made her way over to Hermione, giving the shaken girl a tight hug before she was pulled away by Ron.

"It's alright, 'Mione. We're all okay."

"I know, Ron, but I just can't seem to stop shaking," she said into his shoulder. He held her more tightly against him, murmuring comforting words in her ear. Draco reached for Ginny to do the same and the two couples stood there for what seemed like an eternity before turning to Blaise when he cleared his throat.

"I hate to break-up this touching moment, but I think we have a more serious matter to deal with besides the door exploding."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Potter and Pansy are missing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Harry, what's going on?"_

_Harry looked searchingly into the eyes of the girl in front of him. Gone was the calculating expression, and in its place a look of confusion and fear. Had the words spoken to him been another one of Voldemort's tricks?_

"_Are you…you, Pansy?"_

"_Harry, what are you talking about? What's going on? One minute I was next to you and the next…"_

"_He's controlling you, Pans. I don't know how long we'll have before he takes over you again."_

"_I…"_

_Harry felt a pain in his side as Pansy was wrenched from him._

"_You ssstupid boy! Ssshe'sss mine! I'll not have you confusssing her with your tricksss!"_

_Realization dawned as Harry watched Voldemort grab Pansy's face, making her eyes turn back to the crimson color. He controlled Pansy as long as she didn't touch Harry. He had to find some kind of way to keep Voldemort away from her long enough so that he could get whatever control he had over her off. Scanning his brain quickly, he conjured up a spell that would protect himself and Pansy from Voldemort._

"_I know your secret, Voldemort," Harry stated as he began edging closer to Pansy. He'd have to strike at the right moment in order to quickly cast the spell._

"_She's only under your control so long as I don't touch her."_

"_You know nothing, boy! Ssshe'sss under my control for asss long asss I sssay she isss!"_

_Harry laughed so menacingly that even Voldemort's expression showed fear before quickly being hidden behind a scowl. He stared straight at Voldemort and smiled, chillingly. He wasn't afraid of him. He was the weak one, not Harry._

"_Are you sure about that?"_

_Voldemort had only a moment of confusion before Harry struck._

"_Defodio!"_

_Harry allowed himself one moment to watch as gouges appeared on Voldemort's torso before running towards Pansy. He heard Voldemort curse and dived towards her, quickly grabbing her to him._

"_Protego Horribilis!"_

_A brief shimmering of magic appeared around them, just as Voldemort through the Killing Curse towards Harry. Harry turned Pansy towards him, searching her eyes. They were back to their blue color, but he couldn't be sure that she was the real Pansy._

"_Pansy?"_

"_Harry… Something's wrong."_

"_What are you talking about? You're not under his control anymore!"_

"_He's still here. In my head. He wants me to kill you, and I can't resist him for much longer."_

"_Pansy you can control it. You don't have to do anything he says. Just block him out, I know you can!"_

"_Just kill me, please. I couldn't bear it if I hurt you! Harry, please. I don't want to do this."_

"_We can get through this. Just hang on a bit longer. I'm going to get us out of here, and he won't be able to control you any longer."_

"_Harry… I-I can't. I'm not strong enough. Just save yourself while you can."_

"_Pansy…no."_

"_Harry, please! I love you."_

_Harry watched in horror as Pansy crumbled to her knees, her eyes rapidly changing from blue to crimson. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to come from under his control once he got to her! He felt like he wasn't in himself anymore. He watched as the Killing Curse formed on Pansy's lips, and somehow managed to see that Voldemort was smiling triumphantly. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it._

"_It will come to you, Harry. When the time is right, the spell will come naturally to you."_

_Harry heard his mother's words as if she were right next to him. The spell that formed on his lips were unfamiliar to him, but he felt as if he'd used it his entire life. He thought about everything he and Pansy had gone through, from their first meeting, to their first kiss. He thought every argument they'd had, and every time they made up. He remembered when they made love for the first time and how he'd felt afterwards. He remembered her saying "I love you" to him and how he'd felt as if he were on top of the world._

_All this seemed so much more precious to him, and he knew that he'd do anything to keep that feeling not only for himself, but for Pansy as well. He thought about his friends, and how much they'd all been through together. He felt the love in him swell to a bursting point as he imagined himself and Pansy together always. He saw them in their home holding their first child, and he knew that whatever happened, he and Pansy would be together no matter what control Voldemort thought he had over her._

_Harry grabbed her close to him and kissed her with all the love he felt for her. He felt her resistance melt as she began kissing him back. He felt the protection charm he'd cast around them both crumble under Voldemort's many spells, but he strangely felt no fear. He pulled away from Pansy and stared into her eyes. He loved her. He'd go to both ends of the world to keep her safe. Her hands came up to frame his face as she too stared back, tears in her eyes. Harry felt the spell being pulled from the core of him and he said it with all of the conviction and love he could conjure._

"_Amo Dimitum Cunctusaum!"_

_Love conquers all._

_And his world exploded._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm back! I know this chapter has been _ages_ in coming, but I really, really hope this chapter made up for it. School was a top priority for me these last few months, but now that I FINALLY have a break, the first thing I prepared to do was get this chapter out, since I know it's been many months overdue. So…I hope it was worth the wait. I promised myself that I'd get this thing written and out before the week was up, and I'm doing it! I have a tentative schedule of having the next chapter out sometime on Sunday, or hopefully Saturday if everything goes according to plan. Anywho, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows amazing. I read it in two days because sleep and hunger got in the way. Damn them… I got my new Harry Potter DVD yesterday, but I haven't been able to watch it yet (even though I've seen it) because my nephew is with me at night, but I'm planning on having a Harry Potter fest this weekend. So now that you know a few things you probably don't care about, I'll leave you with a concrete promise that Chapter 24 will be out this weekend, even if it kills me, and also, this story will be wrapping up soon. I'm thinking 2-3 more chapters with an epilogue. It'll be hard letting this one go…it's my best one yet, but I have other ideas brewing in my head that need to be put on paper before they go away. So…you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao_! P.S. – Please forgive me for any grammar/spelling mistakes. It's nearly 1 in the morning and my eyes are bad. And again…thank you too ALL of you that have stuck with me through this story. It means so much to me that you take the time out to read my little story and put up with my constant tardiness on updates. I love all of you!

Author Responses: **anonymousMe** – Thank you! I figured it'd be interesting to see how Harry would deal with defending himself from the girl he loves :) **singalullaby** – Lol I definitely know all about that. I think I have a mild case of ADD because I always manage to get distracted from pretty much anything lol **darkroses2992** – I know, I know! I just couldn't help myself with her lol I couldn't figure out what I'd do with her once Harry and Voldy faced off, so I decided to possess her instead :) But it'll all end well, I promise! **Cedric55d** – This is months late, but thank you!! I feel weird when I'm not writing on here lol **greatputt** – I'm so sorry it didn't come out as soon as I would have liked, but school just always manages to get in my way lol For some reason…I love Snape's character. Or really…it's probably just the guy who plays him in the movies. He's unintentionally funny to me :) The spell I kinda/sorta made up is in Latin if that helps, but I'm pretty sure it's wrong lol But it's the thought I put into it that counts, right?? **Padfootedmoony** – Thank you!! **Pansyfansy** – It was no problem, and thank you! I love reading other author's work other than mine lol I always manage to find flaws in my own writing, so it's a nice change to read other people's stories and secretly wish I could write that well :) **james** – Thank you! I always regret that I didn't ride out the seduction between Pansy and Harry more, but they'll have plenty more of that to do once they've gotten out of this little situation I've put them in lol **peealasbut** – Thank you!! This update is way overdue, but I hope it's up to snuff! **Sovs carroll** – I know, and I'm sorry for the wait. But I never start stories I don't intend to finish :) **natamox** – Thank you!! **Skiff-the-thief** – I'm glad you're still interested! **Maripas** – Thank you for understanding :) And trust me…the grades were definitely earned, which means that I can now finish this story lol **emeraud.silver** – Thank you!! The break from this definitely helped me out (4 A's and 2 B's in junior/senior level psych courses aren't too shabby!) **Kallia Starglass** – I won't be leaving this hanging anymore! I'm determined to finish this before the year is up lol **joseph33759** – Thank you!! This is way late, but if you still need a beta-reader for your story I'm totally up for it! **Acepro Evolution** – Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!!! **Merrymow** – Here it is! I promise it won't be months before my next update :)


	24. Twenty Four

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: Hmmm I own nothing except for the plot and any other characters I've made up. But…you know this already.

Twenty-Four

Ginny never felt more nervous than she did at this very moment. She, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise were all sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk, currently waiting for him to walk through the door and begin the interrogation. She mentally ran through the events of the last few months, wishing she'd done something different. Maybe then, her friends wouldn't be in trouble, and Harry and Pansy would still be with them. She couldn't even begin to describe the feeling she'd had when Blaise announced that Harry and Pansy's bodies were missing from the Infirmary. It was then that she'd decided to put her foot down and go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him everything.

Ginny felt her hand being squeezed, and she looked over at Draco, unsure if he was cross with her or not. When she saw his faint smile, she returned the gentle squeeze with a smile of her own. She looked around the room, and was relieved to see that Ron, Hermione, nor Blaise were looking at her with hostility in their eyes.

"Guys, I'm sorry for getting us in this mess. I just didn't know what else to do when Blaise said Harry and Pansy were missing."

"Gin, you have nothing to be sorry about," Ron stated firmly. "We all knew what we were doing, and I for one, would do it again."

Ginny smiled at Ron, love filling her heart for her sometimes pig-headed big brother.

"There's still the serious matter of Harry and Pansy's whereabouts to consider," Hermione said. "When Parkinson and I were reading the passage about mind-locks, it said that two of the three involved in it were killed. You don't think,"

"Absolutely not," Ginny stated. "There's no way that Harry and Pansy are dead. They're both too strong for that. I don't know how they managed to make themselves disappear, but we're going to find them, and they'll be okay. They have to be."

The five teens said quietly after Ginny's last statement, each lost in their own thoughts. There had to be to a way to find Harry and Pansy.

"What if we found some sort of tracking spell to find where they are?" Blaise suggested. "It wouldn't hurt to ask Dumbledore if he knew of any."

"What about Harry's Marauder's Map?" Ron suggested. "Maybe we can find out where they are from that."

"But doesn't that only show Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. "They could be anywhere for all we know."

"It's a start though," Draco said. "It's best to start in Hogwarts before thinking outside of the school. They may have inadvertently transferred their bodies to somewhere in the school."

"That's very good thinking, Mr. Malfoy."

The five teenagers turned to watch Professor Dumbledore enter the room. His blue eyes twinkled as he ran his eyes over each student before settling down in his chair. A tense silence followed, as he gazed at them.

"Though I am very pleased to see both Slytherin and Gryffindor students sitting together without any arguments between them, I must say that I am disappointed that none of you came to me first about this serious matter. Both Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson came to me when she was having dreams of harming young Mr. Potter, and though I must say I was of no help to them, they at least made me aware of the happenings in our school."

"We're very sorry, Professor," Hermione interjected, "it's just that Parkinson was so adamant about saving Harry that we didn't think to come to you first."

"I understand that, Ms. Granger, however, this matter involving Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson is very serious. The ritual Ms. Weasley told me she performed is one that has frowned upon amongst all witches and wizards. It is an extremely dangerous practice, and I'm sure you already know that the last to perform it suffered a most terrible fate."

"You don't think they're…dead, do you, Professor?" Ginny asked timidly.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question, Ms. Weasley. There's no way to know for sure whether or not Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson are alive."

"What about some sort of tracking spell, Professor?" Blaise asked. "Surely you know of some sort of spell to be able to track down Potter and Pansy, correct?"

The three Gryffindors gasped at Blaise's scathing tone, but Dumbledore merely nodded his head, as if he were unaware of the mockery in the student's tone.

"I'm sure there's a spell I can think of that may be able to trace them, but it won't work if they're outside the magical world."

"What about the Marauder's Map Malfoy and I were just discussing, Professor?" Ron asked. "Do you think there's a chance they might have just transferred themselves to somewhere in the school?"

"There's a chance of that as well, Mr. Weasley, but we shouldn't just focus on the school alone. Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson's magical power is quite strong, and there's a possibility that may have transferred themselves to anywhere within our magical realm. This includes places outside of Britain."

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to find them, then?" Draco bellowed. "If they were able to do that, then there's no telling where they are!"

"Draco!"

"Gin, I'm sorry, but he's being so bloody cryptic, it's driving me insane! We just want to find Potter and Pansy, _Professor_, so maybe you could help us do that instead of going over ideas we've already exhausted!"

By the end of his rant, Draco's normally pale face was now red, his grey eyes, silver with anger. Ginny tugged his hand, and he sat down heavily, entwining his fingers with Ginny's. He glanced over at her apologetically, but the anger hadn't left his eyes.

"All we want to do is find out if they're okay or not," Draco said quietly.

"I understand that, Mr. Malfoy, but you must understand that it's not as simple as you'd like it to be. I know you and Mr. Zabini care for his Parksin as much as Mr. and Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Granger care for Mr. Potter, but if we're going to help them, arguing and brooding won't get us to that point any quicker."

Draco avoided the Professor's eyes, but nodded his head tightly. Gods, he couldn't stand the man, but he did have a point. He looked over to Blaise to see his friend glaring at the Professor, but wisely keeping his tongue in check. Now was not the time for their arrogance to shine forth. They needed to concentrate of finding Potter and Pansy before it was too late.

---------------------------

They weren't in the castle. After an extensive search, Ron finally managed to find where Harry had stashed his Marauder's Map, and eagerly he'd searched the parchment for Harry or Pansy's initials. He'd felt disappointment settle in when there wasn't even a hint at either of the two missing individuals.

"What if something's happened to them, and we won't make it there in time?" Ron wondered aloud.

"We mustn't think that way, Ron." Hermione admonished. "We've got to be strong for the both of them. They're both okay. They've got to be. Harry's a strong wizard, and as much as it pains me to say this, Parkinson is a more than capable witch."

"Of course she is," Blaise stated, silkily. "When you grow up with parents like ours, you have to be extremely capable at all magic, including dark magic."

"But I thought Pansy's parents weren't DeathEaters," Ginny said, confused.

"They're not," Blaise answered. "They just provide a place for the meetings to be held. Mine and Draco's father wanted them to join, of course, but Blayne Parkinson's resolve is made of pure steel. He wants nothing to do with the war or Voldemort. But it doesn't mean that he supports your side either. Pansy's family is just neutral."

"What about you, Zabini?" Ron questioned.

"What about me?"

"Aren't your parents high up in the ranks of the bloody DeathEaters?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Blaise intoned, before walking away.

"Bloody git," Ron muttered. "So now that the possibility of them being inside the castle is squashed, what next?"

"We go to Dumbledore, and inform him of this. Maybe he's thought of some sort of tracking spell we can use to find out if they're somewhere close," Ginny said.

The five teens quickly made their way back to Professor Dumbledore's quarters, each hoping that he'd have a spell handy. Ron stated the password five times before blowing his breath out in frustration.

"Where the bloody hell is he? He's always off doing whatever it is he does when you need him the most!"

"He left the school just a while ago," a dreamy voice stated. The teens turned to find Luna Lovegood staring at them, idly toying with the bottlecap necklace she constantly wore.

"What do you mean he left?" Ron bellowed. He opened his mouth to rant some more, but quickly shut it when Blaise stepped in front of him, a frown on his face.

"Don't talk to her like that, Weasley. She hasn't done anything wrong by informing us that Dumbledore left."

Perplexity showed clearly on Ron's face, as well as Hermione's. Ginny merely had an amused expression, as if she knew something the other's didn't, and it was then that Draco decided he'd had enough of Blaise skirting around the issue of Loony Lovegood.

"What are you doing protecting her like that, Blaise?"

Blaise merely rolled his eyes before walking over to the girl and calmly taking her into his arms. Ron's face turned green, affection was something he'd rather not see Zabini involved in. Hermione's expression turned to one of understanding, and Ginny simply grinned outright, happy that Blaise had finally decided to come clean about his relationship with Luna.

"That's because we're obviously together, Drake. And don't look at me like that. You had to have known there was something between us. I wasn't hiding it."

"You weren't promoting it either!"

"Did you, when you and Ginny first got together?"

"No, but that's different!"

"How?"

When Draco merely sputtered, Ginny took him in her arms, laughing.

"So you weren't the first to know about Blaise and Luna. You'll be okay, Draco. And he's right, you know. We didn't exactly advertise our relationship at first either."

"Yeah, but I still _told_ him about you! He was the first person I told, actually."

Understanding dawned on Ginny as to why Draco was reacting in this way. He felt as if Blaise were intentionally keeping something from him, which obviously didn't sit too well with him. Ginny reached up and kissed him lightly before smiling at him in understanding. Maybe she'd be able to relay this to Blaise better than Draco was.

"Blaise, he's not upset about you and Luna," she started.

"I know, Ginny. He's just upset that I didn't tell him first. We've been best friends forever, but he just doesn't understand that there hasn't been any time to actually sit and discuss this with him, between Pansy going off to save Potter and then bloody disappearing."

Ginny smiled at him, before declaring,

"Well I for one, fully accept the relationship between you and Luna. It's a bit…odd, but there's a lot of odd things happening lately, isn't there?"

"You have no idea," Blaise deadpanned.

"Well now that you two have gotten that conversation out of the way, answer me this," Ron said.

Ginny and Blaise looked over to him, expectantly.

"How the bloody hell did you just have an entire conversation about _me_ as if I weren't in the room?" Draco bellowed, a ridiculously childish pout following.

Draco still couldn't understand why, ten minutes later, his girlfriend, best friend, best friend's girlfriend, girlfriend's prat brother, and prat brother's annoying girlfriend were still laughing at him.

---------------------------

Three hours later, Dumbledore made his way back to his quarters. The minute the, now six teenagers spotted him, he was hit with a barrage of questions ranging from where'd he'd been to if he'd found Harry and Pansy yet.

"One question at a time, please," he finally declared loudly.

Each of the teens had the grace to look embarrassed, save for Draco as he was still sulking from earlier.

"Sorry, Professor. It's just that we've been so worried, we just got a bit carried away." Hermione explained. Quickly she went over what they'd learned earlier about the Marauder's Map and how they weren't able to see Harry or Pansy anywhere.

"So if they're not in the school, where else do you think they might be?" Ron asked.

"It's hard to say, Mr. Weasley. In all honesty, they could be anywhere, as I've said already. The next best place to look is the area's surrounding the school, and then out into the Wizarding community."

"What about in the Forbidden Forest?" Luna spoke up.

Suddenly, five sets of eyes were upon her, and she cleared her throat before speaking.

"You say they could have transported themselves anywhere, so why no the Forbidden Forest? It's known for the strange creatures that lurk there, and if there was any dark magic involved, they may have ended there."

"That's a very good observation, Ms. Lovegood, and it's very likely that they may be in the Forbidden Forest" Dumbledore stated. "But before anything can be done, a search party must be formed. The Forest is a very dangerous place, as I'm sure you all know"

"But there's no time for that, Professor," Ginny said. "Why not have the two House Heads, yourself, and we make up the search party? We can each search the forest separately, cutting down on the time."

"A good suggestion, Ms. Weasley, but I'm afraid the forest is much larger than any of you think. It could take days to search through the entire forest, not to mention that many of the creatures inhabiting it would not take kindly to our interference."

"What about the tracking spell we asked about earlier, Professor?" Blaise questioned. "Have you found one that may point us in the direction as to where they might be?"

"Ah! I nearly forgot, Mr. Zabini. There is an ancient spell not used by many that may be able to point us in the right direction. But first I'll need something personal of both Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson."

"I can find something of Pansy's," Draco volunteered. His sulk fest was apparently over.

"And I'll find something of Harry's," Ron interjected. The two teens set off to find there respective items, returning soon with a few items in each of their hands.

"These are two of Pansy's school robes and a hairbrush I found." Draco brought the items to Dumbledore and set them on his desk. Ron did the same with a set of Harry's school robes and a scarf his mother had knitted for him years back.

"Perfect," Dumbledore stated. "_Aperio Id Persona!_"

The six teens watched as a faint silver glow emitted from Dumbledore's wand, settling on the items belong to Harry and Pansy. Each gasped as the wand shot up from Dumbledore's hands seemingly spinning aimlessly before stopping and pointing towards the open door, a dark blue glow surrounding it.

"Mr. Zabini, find Professor Snape and inform him of what we are about to do. Ms. Granger, do the same for Professor McGonagall."

Both teens nodded and sped off, intent on finding their Heads of Houses, hearts beating in anticipation of hopefully finding Harry and Pansy.

---------------------------

The wand led them straight to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It appeared that Luna may not have been as airy in the head and many had thought. Both Blaise and Hermione had appeared back in front of Dumbledore's office with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall in tow. Once everything had been explained in full, they'd promptly began to follow the glow of the wand until they'd reached the edge of the forest.

"Keep your wands at the ready, everyone!" Dumbledore called out. "Try not to harm any of the creatures, but if they attack, do what is necessary to keep yourself from harm's way."

Each of the students, and the professors nodded their heads, wands out, and they followed Dumbledore into the forest, keeping keen eyes out for any possible threats. As the wand drew them further into the forest, a chorus of _Stupefy!_ And _Duro!_'s were prevalent.

"It's like they're coming from bloody everywhere!", Ron exclaimed, after throwing a stinging hex towards a particularly ferocious red cap.

"Just keep on your toes, children, and they won't be able to harm you." Dumbledore called out. "We're closer to them. The wand seems to be glowing lighter."

"I hope they're bloody alive so we can pay them both back for making us do this," Draco grumbled. He threw out a jelly-legs jinx at a fwooper that attempted to attack Ginny and pulled her closer to him.

"They'll be fine, Draco. And once they've gotten better, then you can yell at them." Ginny reasoned, though she sounded unsure. They were now deep into the middle of the forest were some of the more dangerous creatures lurked, and she wasn't so confident that Harry and Pansy hadn't come into harm's way. She felt Draco squeeze her hand, and she smiled at him, erasing her negative thoughts. They were fine, she reasoned to herself.

Soon, they stopped in front of a thicket of shrubs, and the wand had now turned to a bright white glow.

"They must be somewhere around here," Dumbledore muttered.

"Perhaps these shrubs are hiding them, Professor?" Snape spoke up. "It's been known for the forest to sometimes protect witches and wizards from harm."

"_Reducto!_" A red glow shot from Professor McGonagall's wand, and thick mass of shrubbery disappeared only to show…nothing.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Ron yelled out. "Where are they? Are you sure that spelled even worked, Professor?"

"Ronald, calm down! The wand isn't pointing down. It's pointing _up_!"

And indeed it was. The teens and three professors looked up to find the objects of their queries _floating_ in mid-air.

"H-How did they get up there?" Ginny whispered.

"I'm not sure, Ms. Weasley, but we'll get them down." McGonagall answered her. "_Liberacorpus!_"

Each watched as the two seemingly lifeless bodies floated down towards them, before gently settling on the ground.

"A-Are they dead?" Hermione glanced around, hoping that someone would be able to tell.

"No. They're breathing," Dumbledore stated, relieved. "Minerva, make your way back to the school and wake Poppy."

"Yes, Professor." A loud pop sounded, indicating that McGonagall had apparated back to the school.

"Do you think they'll be okay, Professor?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure, Ms. Lovegood. The spell Ms. Parkinson performed is extremely dangerous, and it resulted in the death of the two people it was last performed by. It's hard to say at this moment if they'll suffer from any after effects, or if they'll wake up at all."

"I'm just glad we found them," Hermione stated. "Who knows how long they've been out here floating like that. Anything could have happened to them."

"But nothing did, and they're okay," Ron said, firmly. "I'm just glad we found them when we did."

"As much as I hate agreeing with you, Weasley, I'm glad as well," Draco said. "Now can we please make our way back to Hogwarts? I don't want to deal with whatever else is out here."

"A good idea, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore agreed. "Ms. Granger, if you'll please levitate Ms. Parkinson, I'll do the same for Mr. Potter. Professor Snape, if you'll please lead the way, we'll hurry out of here and make our way back to the school."

Hermione and Snape nodded, the latter lighting the tip of his wand, while Hermione and Dumbledore levitated the two teens in the air. They made their way silently back out of the forest, with a substantial lack of attacks being thrown at them. A collective sigh of relief ran amongst them all as they saw the familiar castle ahead, and they unconsciously began walking quicker, eager to get back inside.

"Everything's going to be okay now, right?"

Though her questioned went unanswered, Ginny had a feeling that the worst of everything was now over, and they could all go back to their lives, hopefully putting this unfortunate incident behind them.

---------------------------

A/N: It's finally done! I hope my lame attempt at humor with the whole Blaise/Draco/Luna situation did well. Lol I feel bad that I didn't focus much on Blaise/Luna, so maybe in the next chapter they'll get their own section. We'll see about that. So, I know I said I'd have this out by this past weekend, but I got busy, and this chapter wasn't so easy coming out, so I gave it a few days, and I finally got it together on how I wanted this chapter to play out. I know there was absolutely no Harry/Pansy in this one, but that's because I wanted to focus more on how their friends went through finding them and how they interacted with each other and the like, so hopefully I did a well enough job for you guys! Anywho, I'll stop with my rambling. Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes. I try and catch them, but some always manage to elude me. So, you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_

Author's Responses: **David Fishwick** – Thank you! Well, I don't want to give it away, so we'll just have to wait and see whether or not Harry and Pansy will wake up :) And I always love writing the banter between Ron and Draco, putting my own little humorous twist to it :) **Narutoske** – Thank you! Hopefully this update wasn't too long in coming :)


	25. Twenty Five

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot of this story, and new characters created. You can't sue me now :)

Twenty-Five

Harry's tongue felt like a cat had decided to take a nap on it, and leave its shedding behind. He groaned, unsuccessfully trying to sit up, before flopping back down on the bed beneath him. His green eyes snapped open at his last thought.

_Bed?_ He thought confusedly. _What am I doing on a bed?_

His eyes took in the ceiling above him, and he quickly scanned the room he was currently in, belatedly noting that the slight haziness that accompanied him being inside his head was no longer in place. He tried sitting up again, albeit slowly this time, finally managing to prop himself up on his elbows, heavily. He took in the objects in the room, seeing medical equipment, potions, and the blurred shape of Madame Pomfrey examining another person.

_Madame Pomfrey?! I must really be out of it, if I'm seeing her in my dreams_, Harry thought dazedly. He made a grunting noise, dropping back heavily into the bed beneath him, unaware, that two sets of eyes were staring at him, amused.

"We find the git floating in **mid-air**, and this is the thanks we get?" An amused voice came from Harry's left.

He whipped his head around quickly, the figure blurring in front of him, as he finally realized that he didn't have his glasses, or _clothes_ for that matter.

"You might need these, Harry", said another familiar voice. He took the glasses cautiously, putting them on his face, and blinking as the two figures came into focus. In front of him, sat Ron and Hermione, each with identical expressions of amusement and relief.

"A-am I dreaming?" He heard himself ask. He winced at the rustiness of his voice.

"No, Harry. We're really here, and you're really fine," Ron's voice answered. "You've been out of it for a bite, mate. We were afraid that you weren't ever going to wake up."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital Wing, Harry. We found you and Parkinson two weeks ago floating in the air in the Forbidden Forest. Do you remember anything?"

Flashes of memories came at him fast at Ron's words, and he closed his eyes in concentration. He remembered being with Pansy during his latest detention, planning on a serious songfest afterwards, and then…nothing. He concentrated harder, focusing on how he had seen his mum, Voldemort, and Pansy in his dreams, and suddenly, like a flash, everything came back to him. He remembered being locked inside his own head, forced to endure Voldemort weakening him in order to use his body, feeling Pansy's presence with him, and then later seeing her inside his thoughts. He remembered the both of them attempting to figure out how to get him out of his comatose state, then Pansy being possessed by Voldemort. He then remembered seeing his mum and remembering her words to him. He smiled at that thought. She had felt so real to him in those moments.

He then remembered Pansy trying to kill him, briefly coming out of her possessed state to beg him to save himself, and then he thought of the spell that had seemed to come from nowhere, enveloping himself and Pansy in its embrace before darkness had taken over. Harry opened his eyes, searching the room, frantically.

"She's alright, Harry. She's on the other side with Malfoy and Zabini."

"Has she woken up yet?"

Harry felt his heart stop at the pitying looks he received from Ron and Hermione.

"What's wrong with her?" He demanded.

He watched as Ron and Hermione seemed to communicate silently with their eyes, before coming to an abrupt decision, all without ever speaking.

"We're not sure just yet, Harry. Dumbledore's been coming in, checking on her often. I guess we should let you know that we have an idea of what went on while you two were trapped in Voldemort's mind-lock with you."

"You're skirting around my question, Hermione. What aren't you telling me?"

"I-Well, Dumbledore seems to think that Pansy might still be possessed by Voldemort, so he's been keeping her under some sort of binding spell until he can know that Voldemort's influence has been fully removed from her."

Harry felt unwanted tears spring forth to his eyes, but he quickly sucked them down. He had to be strong for Pansy, as she had been for him. He took in his friend's appearances, noting that they both seemed to be worn around the edges. Hermione's hair had its old frizz about it, and she had dark smudges beneath her eyes. Ron's appearance was equally haggard. His hair looked unkempt, as if he'd been running his fingers through it repeatedly, and there was a tired air about him.

"I'm sorry, guys. Here am I badgering you, and you both have probably been here since you found me."

"It's alright, Harry," Ron spoke. "We know you're worried about her. Malfoy and Zabini haven't left her side since we brought you both in. They've been having their homework brought in to them, and we were thinking of doing the same thing, only you woke up."

Harry smiled, grateful that he and Pansy had such caring friends, before remembering how things had been left between he and Ron, and Hermione the last time they had spoken. He felt guilty, knowing how he'd treated his friends about the Pansy situation instead of talking to them rationally about it. Yet, they both were still here, sitting by his head waiting for him to wake up, when any other person would have thrown their hands up at him for his behavior.

"Listen, guys, I'm sorry about what happened the last time we spoke. I know it's late and all, but I really am. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that, and definitely didn't mean to hit you, Ron. I just hope that it didn't affect our friendship beyond repair."

Harry's face took on a confused frown as Ron laughed outright at Harry's statement. He waiting impatiently as Ron finally came off his laughing fit, noting that he and Hermione seemed to be sitting closer, and she had an exasperated, yet amused gaze trained on him.

"Sorry, Harry. It's just that I think we **all** were a bit frustrated with each other. Hermione and I had a row a few weeks ago all because of some rather unflattering things we both said to each other, so it's amusing that since we made up, we still have this other thing with you, that I honestly forgot about until just now."

"Listen, Harry. We're always going to be friends, no matter what. Friends quarrel with one another all the time, but it doesn't mean that the friendship is automatically called off because of a minor disagreement. We just cool off, laugh at our stupidity and go on. You're our friend, Harry, and we're yours. And to be honest, Parkinson isn't all that bad, so I think we're the ones that owe you the apology for jumping to conclusions and generally being horrible about you seeing her."

"So long as you accept my apology for being an arse to both of you," Harry bargained.

The three friends each smiled at each other, happy to have the air cleared between them, before settling back into a comfortable silence. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours before Madame Pomfrey came bustling over to Harry, scolding Ron and Hermione for not telling her that Harry was awake sooner. She shooed them off, insisting that they get some rest themselves, and they left Harry with promises that they'd be back soon. Harry smiled and waved them off, before turning back to Madame Pomfrey, swallowing down some god-awful purple medicine, obligingly.

"That's a good boy, Mr. Potter. We'll have you out of here and back in classes in no time!"

She finished tending to various dressings on some of Harry's wounds, he didn't care to remember how he got, and went to move off, before he called her back, hurriedly. He wanted no _needed_ answers about Pansy's condition.

"Madame Pomfrey!"

"Yes, dear? You need more medicine for those wounds?"

Harry barely managed to repress his gag at the mention of the poison she'd fed him, shaking his head quickly.

"No, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you knew anything about Pansy Parkinson's condition is all."

"Now, why would you want to know that?" She asked, suspiciously. "In all my years here at Hogwarts, not once has a Gryffindor asked about a Slytherin. Which reminds me, I wonder why Ms. Weasley has been sitting over there, instead of over here, anyway?"

Harry rolled his eyes, not wanting to give in to Madame Pomfrey's need for gossip. "She's, ah, important to me, if you get my meaning, Madame. We've been seeing each other for a few months now, and I just want to make sure she's okay."

Madame Pomfrey nodded her head knowingly, before answering. "I'm not at liberty to discuss all the details with you, Mr. Potter, but since she's a, er, _friend_ of yours, I'll tell you this. Professor Dumbledore has reason to believe that she's still under the control of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and so he's had her under a mind-lock until he can be completely sure that she's not. At this moment, he's probably speaking to Professor Snape about performing legilimency on her, once her parents have been notified of her condition."

Harry nodded his thanks, and watched her bustle off, before calling her back once more.

"One more question, Madame Pomfrey," Harry called out. "Can I visit her, once I've gotten better?"

Madame Pomfrey considered his question, before coming to an abrupt decision. "I don't see why not, Mr. Potter. I'm sure being around people she cares about will make the process easier."

Harry smiled, before settling back down in his bed, his eyes closing. Now all he had to do was concentrate on getting better.

Quickly.

-----------------------------------------

Blaise stifled a yawn as he worked on his Divination homework. He didn't understand why he had to take the bloody class. It was a bunch of rubbish. He broke out of his musings long enough to look over Pansy lying in the bed, a slight frown on her face. He wasn't sure what she dreamed of, but it couldn't be pleasant. He'd heard Potter and his friends talking earlier, as it seemed the former had finally decided to grace the world once again.

_Unfortunately_, he thought to himself, amused. He knew Pansy would probably have his head for that thought, but he was sure she knew that he, Draco, and Potter would probably never get along, even for her. He sighed, throwing his quill down, done with Divination for the moment. It was giving him a bloody headache.

"Through already, Blaise?"

Blaise looked over to see the youngest Weasley looking at him, curious, and he graced her with a slight grin, one he reserved only for his closest friends, which included her.

"Not really, but it's all bloody nonsense anyway, Gin. Care to finish it for me?"

She laughed a throaty sound that had Blaise aware of why his sometimes cold-hearted friend had fallen for the little spitfire.

"Not on your life, Zabini. I finally was able to get out of the class, and I'm not itching to get back into it any time soon."

Blaise attempted, several more times, to coerce Ginny into finishing his homework for him, but he soon found out that she had a resolve of steel and was quite stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Now, Ginervra, what is Draco going to say when I tell him that his girlfriend won't help his best friend with a bit of homework?" He pouted.

"I'd say, that she's making a smart choice," Draco's voice intoned.

Blaise smirked at him, watching as he went over to kiss Ginny gently before settling gracefully down in the seat beside her. As he watched the two of them, he realized that he hadn't spoken to Luna since they'd all be in Dumbledore's office. Coming to a decision quickly, he gathered his things quickly, leaving the two with clever parting words.

"Well, I certainly don't want to lose my lunch with the two of you snogging, so I'm off to find Luna. And Gin, love, I still expect you to finish my homework for me, I'll even throw in a kiss or two for good measure."

He left with the sound of Ginny's laughter and Draco's threats about beating him to a bloody pulp if he even _thought_ of kissing Ginny. As he made his way through the halls, he noticed, with a satisfied feeling, that several of the younger students moved quickly out of his way in order to avoid being hexed with whatever curse on his mind at the moment. Thought he didn't particularly care for the frightened glances many of them sent his way, he still felt a sense of pride at being the object of those glances.

_Slytherin pride at its best_, he thought wickedly. He sent a lazy grin over to a few sixth year Gryffindors, pleased to note that even they preened under his charm. He only had eyes for one girl, however, and he quickly found her walking slowly, and picked up his pace to catch her.

"Hello, Blaise," she said dreamily. He couldn't help the smile that curved his lips, and he responded with his own greeting before leaning down to kiss her lightly. He felt butterflies dance in his stomach at her smile, and he reached down to link her hand with his, pleased to note that they fit together, perfectly.

"I know we haven't spoken in a while, Luna, but I got a bit carried away with watching over Pansy."

"Oh, it's alright. The thestrals kept me company."

"They are quite magnificent, aren't they?"

Blaise watched as Luna looked over at him, curiously.

"You see them too?"

"Since I was 9, actually. I accidentally saw my father kill a muggle during a DeathEater raid."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Blaise. I saw my mum die when I was younger. An experiment with a spell went wrong. At least she died doing something she loved."

"I'm sorry you had to see that as well, Luna. It couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't, but I'm okay now. The littlekins kept me company after she died until I discovered the thestrals. Have you ever heard of littlekins, Blaise? They're jealous creatures, and disappear at the slightest hint that they don't have your full attention."

Blaise stifled the laughter at the question, looking at his girlfriend fondly. He knew a lot of people, including Draco, questioned his choice of having Luna as a romantic interest, but he surprisingly understood her. She wasn't like any of the other girls he'd fooled around with, and she was the only one he'd actually not snogged within the first 10 minutes of meeting her. There was something about her that made him want to know more about her life, her beliefs, and her family. She was honest. He liked that a lot about her, and she was an optimist. Something he desperately craved to curb his growing pessimism towards life in general.

"Blaise? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Luna. And no, I haven't heard of littlekins, but I'm sure they're wondrous creatures. One day you'll have to show them to me. That is, if they wont' be to jealous of me trying to steal all your time away," he smiled at her.

He was rewarded with a blinding smile from the small girl, and he felt her hands tighten on his. As they made their way towards nowhere in particular, he wondered why he wasn't fighting off this new feeling he had around her. He and many others were well aware of the stormy relationship between Potter and Pansy, and even Draco and Ginny didn't come together as quickly as many thought. Yet here he was, already in a relationship with a girl he barely knew, and feeling lighter than he had in years.

He looked down at her, noticing that she never paid attention to anyone when she walked, save for himself, and she held her head high despite the many amused and curious glances thrown her way. Her dirty blonde hair hung to her waist, with what looked like yarn strings of varying colors strewn through it. Her trademark bottlecap necklace was present, and she had an earring with a fish in one ear, and a star in the other. All in all, she looked rather _off_, but to him she couldn't look any more endearing. He noticed an empty classroom ahead, and steered her into it, locking it behind him with _Alohomora_.

"Luna, I want to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything, Blaise."

"Why haven't we kissed yet?"

As she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by Blaise continuing on.

"I mean, I snog girls all the time! But with you, I feel like it'd be insulting and in poor taste to just snog you senseless anytime I felt like it. And even now, I'm talking like a bloody pauper, instead of the aristocrat I was raised to be."

Blaise opened his mouth to spew out more nonsense, when a small finger was pressed to his lips. He looked down to see Luna looking at him, the dreamy expression on her face replaced by one of pure amusement.

"All you had to do was ask."

With that, she reached up and kissed him firmly, locking her hands around his neck. Blaise found that this one kiss with Luna far surpassed any kiss or other _activity_ with the other girls he'd been with. He gripped her waist and pulled her to him, lifting her clear off her feet as they delved deeper into the kiss. He felt her fingers run through his hair, and he found himself purring at her touch, and kissing her more passionately. Their tongues danced an age old dance, both fighting for dominance, to Blaise's surprise.

He found that Luna was indeed quite a kisser, and he pulled her even closer, not caring that they both were probably turning blue from lack of oxygen. He felt like he was floating in the clouds, and he never wanted to touch foot on earth again if it meant not having Luna in his arms. Finally, the two pulled apart, gasping for breath, and holding each other close, as if they couldn't bear to be apart.

"That was bloody amazing, Lun."

"It was, wasn't it?" She asked him cheekily.

He grinned at her, playfully tugging a lock of her hair and leaning down to kiss her forehead, gently.

"So, my own bloody stupidity kept us from snogging each other senseless these last few weeks, hasn't it?"

"Why won't we make up for lost time, then? Then we'll have some dinner and visit Pansy later on."

"I can definitely agree to that," Blaise stated, before reaching for Luna once more.

They never did make it to dinner _or_ Pansy.

-----------------------------------------

Harry felt a low thrum of excitement shoot through him as Madame Pomfrey examined his healing wounds. It had been three days since he'd spoken with the healer about Pansy, and just earlier she'd informed him that he'd be able to get out of bed, and visit Pansy, although it would only be for a short amount of time. The prospect of being able to see Pansy after so long didn't dim at the not so subtle hint that he wouldn't be able to see her for very long. If only he got to see her for a minute, he'd be content.

"Your wounds are healing up very nicely, indeed, Mr. Potter. Let me just finish dressing this last one, and I'll help you over to Ms. Parkinson's bedside. I sent her friends back to their rooms earlier, so you'll be able to have some alone time with her. But not for very long, mind you."

He nodded, eager to get her own with finishing the dressing so that he could see Pansy. After ten long minutes of a thorough washing of his wound and reapplying the dressing, Harry felt like tearing his hair out, or better yet, tearing Madame Pomfrey's hair out. He appreciated that she took her duties seriously, but he wanted to see Pansy, **now**.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. Let's get you out of this bed."

Harry refrained from jumping out of the bed, as he knew he was still somewhat weak from the draining of his magic when he'd been in the mind-lock with Voldemort. He leaned on Madame Pomfrey heavily, surprised that the simple task of moving out of his bed had already begun tiring him out. She helped him across the room, murmuring encouraging words to him, and letting him know that he'd be back to normal, before finally settling him in the seat nearest to Pansy's bed. She left him there, when she realized that all his attention was now focused on the young Ms. Parkinson.

Harry reached out his hand gingerly, running his fingers over her pale skin. Her skin felt warm and alive, and he stifled the urge to crush her to him. He'd missed her terribly these last few days. Gently, he brushed a few stray hairs out of her face, running his fingers over her features lightly, as if identifying himself with her once again. He noticed the frown that ghosted over her face, and he prayed to the gods that Voldemort wasn't doing her any harm.

"She'll be alright, Harry."

Harry looked up to see Professor Dumbledore looking down at him, the ever-present twinkle in his eye.

"Professor! I know I'm probably not supposed to be over here, but I couldn't just stay away and..."

"Relax, Mr. Potter. I'm not here to scold you for visiting Ms. Parkinson. I'm sure she would have done the same thing had you been in her place."

Harry felt his shoulders sag in relief, and turned back to Pansy. He had so many questions for Dumbledore, but he didn't know how to even begin asking them.

"How long do you think she'll be like this?" He stuck to the safest question he knew.

"I'm not sure, really. We're still waiting to hear from her parents."

"You don't really think she's still possessed by Voldemort, do you? If I'm not, then she can't be."

"We don't really know for sure, Harry, but it's a precaution we need to take. We only allowed you to come out of your mind-lock with Voldemort naturally because of the actions you performed once we found you."

"What actions?"

"Talking in your sleep was the biggest action. You opened your eyes a few times as well, and we were able to see that he no longer possessed you. Ms. Parkinson, however, hasn't said one word, and the one time she did open her eyes, they were the most disturbing shade of purple, and she began speaking in Parseltongue."

"Are you sure that she isn't fluent in that language, Professor?"

"It's very possible that she is fluent in the language of snakes, but we also have to take into consideration the color of her eyes. Once her parents have made it to Hogwarts, Professor Snape will perform legilimens on her to see once and for all if she is indeed still possessed by Lord Voldemort."

"And what if she is? What happens then?"

"We will attempt to extract him from her by any means necessary, but nothing that will put her in harm's way. You, of all people, should understand the need to expel Lord Voldemort from her body, Harry."

Harry nodded, remembering when he himself had been possessed by Voldemort. It was an experience he wouldn't wish on his most hated enemy.

"What can I do to help, Professor?"

"What you're doing now, Mr. Potter. Just be here with her, and I know she'll pull through."

Harry looked down at Pansy lovingly, wishing things had turned out differently once they'd managed to break him and Voldemort's mind-lock. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips, before pulling up quickly at the acid voice filling the room.

"Can someone please explain to me why _Harry Potter_ is placing his foul presence next to my daughter?" Blayne Parkinson asked scathingly. His face was livid, and he was currently looking at Harry as if he were the foulest creature to ever grace the world. Camille Parkinson's expression was no better, and suddenly Voldemort was the furthest thing from Harry's mind. He and Pansy had managed to cocoon themselves so much, they'd forgotten the most important thing of all.

Her parents.

A/N: It's almost finished, guys! I think I'll have maybe two more chapters, and then an epilogue. Most likely, I won't be finished before the New Year, but that's okay, because I love writing this story too much to rush it lol Anywho, this chapter was totally supposed to be out yesterday, but I felt like complete shit and ended up going to bed early. I was supposed to have this out earlier, but I got busy cooking for Christmas, so you know how all that goes. I hope Blaise wasn't too OOC. He isn't really explained as much in the books, so I went with what flowed with the story :) Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. I try and catch them all, but I'm not perfect, you know :) Um, next update will be sometime this weekend, hopefully. I'm going to see Sweeney Todd Saturday, so I'm not sure if I'll have time to get this out before then, but I'll try my hardest. So, enough with my rambling. I hope all of you have a **great** Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate, and if I don't update before then, have an amazing New Year!! You know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao_

Author Responses: **Skiff-the-thief** – I'm glad you're still with me! I'm not sure if the email went out about the last chapter because I posted the author note, then took it down, and replaced it with Chapter 23. Oh well. It happens lol **David Fishwick** – Thank you! Hopefully Blaise and Luna's interaction will be just as well received, since I'm completely unfamiliar with writing a lot on their characters :)


	26. Twenty Six

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter save for the plot and any new characters I introduce. But you know this already. :)

Twenty-Six

For the first time in all his years at Hogwarts, Harry felt himself wishing Snape were in the room with him. After the encounter with Pansy's parents, Harry had retreated back to his side of the room, and made an appearance of doing the piles of homework Hermione had left for him earlier. He found himself glancing over to Pansy's side of the room often, all too aware of the malevolent glares her father had been sending him steadily. He carelessly pulled his fingers through his hair, wishing that time would go by a bit quicker so that Snape and Professor Dumbledore would get here already. As classes were still going, Dumbledore had informed the Parkinson's that they would have to wait until later for Snape to perform legilimens on Pansy. At his words, Harry had pondered why Pansy's parents would be needed to perform a legal spell, especially since she was of age, but he found himself mentally kicking himself in the arse as he figured that they'd want to be there for their only daughter. Harry let out a sigh of relief when he saw Professor Dumbledore make his way into the Hospital Wing.

"Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, I'm pleased to inform you that we'll be able to go through with the legilimens spell on Ms. Parkinson in just a moment. Professor Snape has just finished up with his last class of the day, and is making his way over at this very moment."

"That's very good, Professor Dumbledore. I'll be glad to have Pansy cured so that we can take her back home where she'll rest comfortably," Blayne Parkinson stated.

"You can't take her!"

Harry cringed as his rather untimely outburst. He felt his face go hot as Pansy's parents turned to face him, a curious expression on Camille's face, and a sneer of Blayne's.

"And what, may I ask, is it any business of yours to attempt to forbid me to take my daughter home, boy?" Blayne's voice cut through the air, icily.

"I-"

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson have become somewhat…close over the last few months," Professor Dumbledore's voice cut in. Harry looked over at him curiously, but Dumbledore ignored Harry, his concentration solely on Pansy's parents.

"What do you mean, _close_, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Pansy and I have been seeing each other for the last few months, Mr. Parkinson," Harry burst out. He knew he'd have to deal with the repercussions with Pansy later, but her parents deserved to know the truth.

"That's preposterous! Pansy would never set foot within any distance of him," Blayne spat, adamant on ignoring Harry.

"I assure you I'm not lying, Mr. Parkinson," Harry continued. "It hasn't been easy for either of us, and she was going to tell you, but everything just got in the way."

"What he says is true, Mr. Parkinson. And I must say it is good for the inter-house relations I've been pushing for these past few years. You surely know of the deep-seeded rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, yes?"

"My daughter is not seeing Harry Potter," Blayne intoned. "She's been seeing Draco Malfoy since her fourth year."

"Darling, she hasn't been out with Draco in quite some time," Camille Parkinson's smooth, rich voice floated through the air.

"That can't be right!"

"But it is, Mr. Parkinson," Harry informed him.

Just as Blayne was about to retort, the Hospital Wing doors opened, and Professor Snape walked in, a sour expression on his pale face. Harry let loose a sigh of relief, glad to have the confrontation with Pansy's parents over, if just for the time being.

"Good, you're here, Professor Snape. We can now have you perform legilimens on Ms. Parkinson."

"Of course, Professor," Snape's inky voice answered. He made his way over to Pansy's bed, and Harry pushed himself up, intent on being with her.

"And what do you think you're doing, Potter?" Blayne asked him icily.

"I have to be by her! She needs to know that I'm beside her."

"She needs nothing! Especially from the likes of _you_," Blayne responded nastily. "You'd do well to stay on your side of the room, boy! Once we get her well, she'll see the error of her ways by involving herself with you, if what you say is true."

Harry felt himself growing angry at Blayne Parkinson's words, but he wisely kept his angry retort down. They'd have enough to deal with when Pansy woke up, and he disrespecting her father was not something he wanted on the plate as well.

"I am telling the truth!" Harry let out, hotly. "Nothing you say is going to prevent me from seeing Pansy. She loves me, and I love her, and there isn't a bloody thing you can do about that!"

"Why you little mongrel! How dare you speak to me in such a way! If I say that you can't see my daughter, then it'd be in your best interest to do as such!"

"SILENCE!"

Harry bit back his retort, and he watched Blayne Parkinson clench and unclench his hands, as if he wished they were around Harry's throat. Harry looked over to see Professor Snape glaring at him, Camille Parkinson shaking her head ruefully at the both of them, and Professor Dumbledore sending each of them stern glares.

"Neither of you are helping Ms. Parkinson out by fighting like this," Dumbledore stated. "Mr. Parkinson, it seems that you've forgotten we are in a school and Mr. Potter it seems as if you've lost your manners."

Harry dropped his head, shamefully, while Blayne Parkinson merely glared at Dumbledore for daring to correct him.

"Mr. Parkinson, I'm sure it'd be best for us all to have Mr. Potter alongside Ms. Parkinson, especially in her delicate state. She did the same for him, and it's only right that he do the same for her. Whether you like it or not, Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson are a couple, and I can have two very prominent Slytherins vouch for that, if you'd like?"

"Do as you will, Dumbledore," he spat out. "Once she has awakened, Pansy will confirm that this is all nonsense."

"Very well, Mr. Parkinson. Let's begin, shall we, Severus? Mr. Potter, take your seat by Ms. Parkinson."

Harry made his way over to Pansy, glancing warily at Pansy's father, but he steadfastly refused to look at him. He risked another glance over to her mother, only to find her staring back at him curiously, her expression neither pleasant, nor unpleasant. He gave her a small smile and felt a bit of hope stir in his chest, when she gave a faint nod in return. His attention turned back to Pansy as he heard Snape perform the Legilimens on Pansy, and he grabbed her hand, hoping for the best.

-------------------------------------------

Pansy felt like shit to put it bluntly. Her eyelids felt like a ton of weights were holding down each of them, and her right arm felt like it was trapped under a boulder.

_Not a boulder_, she thought to herself. _A person is a little bit more accurate_. Harry Potter was laying on her arm to be even more accurate. She briefly allowed herself to wonder why she was in the hospital bed and not him, before turning back to the task at hand. Opening her eyes seemed to be even more difficult now than usual. She felt her forehead crease in concentration, and she managed, after what seemed like hours, to finally crack them open, the bright white light in the room making her close them again, quickly.

Her second attempt was a bit more successful, and she blinked rapidly to make the room come into focus. She looked around and spotted Madame Pomfrey at her desk, her eyes intent on the papers in front of her, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were talking amongst themselves in one corner of the room, and her parents in another.

_Parents!_, Pansy thought to herself surprised. What the bloody hell were they doing here? She attempted to move her arm, only to find that Harry must have fallen asleep on it. This struck her as odd, seeing as her parents didn't know about them, or did they? At the last question to herself, Pansy was determined to get herself together and get some answers out of everybody. She opened her mouth to speak, only to find that a small croak was all she could manage. She tried again, her second attempt no better than the first.

"Oh, dear! You're awake! Professors, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, come quickly! She's finally awake," Madame Pomfrey's voice came from Pansy's left side. Pansy watched as her parents rushed to her side, talking all at once, and she felt Harry's weight pull from her right arm. She looked over to see him staring at her, an expression of wonder and love shining through brightly. She felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of those familiar green eyes. Gods, how she'd missed him. Ignoring her parents, she put all her effort in reaching her arm up towards him, smiling when he promptly grabbed it and pulled it to his chest, his heart racing beneath her fingers.

"Welcome back, love," he murmured softly, before bending down to kiss her softly. She forgot everything else once his lips touched hers, as she leaned up towards him intent on deepening the kiss. She was hardly aware of the looks that passed between her parents or her teachers, but more focused on kissing Harry until one of them passed out from the lack of oxygen.

A not so subtle clearing of the throat broke the two teens apart, Harry flushing in embarrassment and Pansy letting out her breath in an annoyed huff. It was then that reality came rushing back towards her as she remembered that her parents had just witnessed her snogging Harry Potter.

"I guess that settles your doubt, Blayne," Pansy's mother's voice floated through the air. Pansy glanced back over to her father watching as he gawked at her and Harry, his face turning an alarming shade of red.

"F-Father," Pansy managed to croak before she was enveloped in a pair of familiar arms. Pansy felt her earlier tension drain from her as her father simply held her, murmuring incoherent words in her ears. As soon as he let go, she was enveloped again, this time by her mother, and Pansy simply drank it all in, happy that she was alive, Harry was alive, and for the moment, her parents weren't screaming bloody murder about her and Harry.

-----------------------------------------

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face, even with the blatant disapproval Pansy's father had on his face about their relationship. It had been a grueling process, watching Snape perform legilimens repeatedly on Pansy until finally all the walls she'd built around her mind had finally come crumbling down. It seemed as if she'd manage to cocoon herself safely in her mind, free from Voldemort's influence right after he'd performed the spell that, for the life of him, he just couldn't remember anymore. Once Snape had managed to crumble Pansy's defenses it had been a matter of waiting for her to wake up. It had been a grueling four hours later, when Madame Pomfrey had made the announcement, that Harry finally felt his heart begin to beat once more. Gazing into blue eyes he thought he'd never see again, he couldn't contain his joy at seeing her awake, and forgetting about everyone in the room, leaned down to kiss her, only to have her pull him into an intense snog fest that still had him reeling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Pansy's voice broke into his musings. Smiling down at her, he risked more of her father's wrath by gently sweeping a strand of hair out of her face and tweaking it.

"I'm just glad you're finally awake, is all," he answered her. "You had me worried for a minute there, Pans."

"_I _did?" Pansy laughed. "You're the one everyone should be worried about, Harry. I know Voldemort somehow got into your mind, but how?"

"I'm not sure, really. One minute we flirting and getting ready to leave, and the next I'm waking up in this surreal-type world with Voldemort's voice coming from everywhere. He kept showing me visions of you trying to kill me, and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"About that, Harry. You know I would never intentionally try to kill you…right? He possessed me during the time we were in your mind, and I tried everything I could to stop him."

Harry quickly reassured her that he knew that she'd never try and intentionally hurt him, eager to wipe the guilty expression off her face. She had nothing to be guilty about. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, occasionally stealing glances towards the four adults talking amongst themselves.

"They want to take me home, you know," Pansy said into the silence. She glanced over to see him watching her intently, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Do you want to go home, Pansy?"

At his question, Pansy thought long and hard about what she'd answer him with. On one hand, she did want to go home. Back to Parkinson Manor where there'd be no prying stares and whispers behind her back about her possession by Voldemort. But on the other hand, Hogwarts had become a second home to her. All of her friends were here, she had so many memories, and most importantly, _Harry_ was here. She knew better than to ask her father if Harry could come along with them, should she choose to return home with them. With the death glares he kept sending Harry's way, she was sure that he was far from accepting Harry as a part of her life, though her mother's reaction had surprised her. She expected her mum to banish Harry instantly, not somewhat accept their relationship. Breaking out of her thoughts, Pansy glanced over at Harry, whom already had his eyes downcast as if he knew the answer to his question.

"It's complicated, Harry. I do want to go home, but then again I don't. I don't want to leave you behind now that we've finally gotten each other back again."

"I understand that, Pans, and I'll be behind your decision 100 percent, but would it be terribly selfish of me if I asked you to stay?"

"Yes," Pansy laughed, "but I like it when you're selfish."

Harry grinned at her, a remark on his lips that instantly died when he spotted her parents heading towards them. Quickly, he straightened himself up and prepared for the worst.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better, Pansy," her father spoke to her, completely ignoring Harry. "Once we get a full report from Madame Pomfrey, we'll be taking you home."

At that, he turned towards Professor Dumbledore, shaking his hand, before doing the same with Professor Snape, and prepared to leave out of the Hospital Wing, completely unaware of the gawking stares of both Harry and Pansy, and the annoyed stare of his wife.

"Blayne Parkinson!"

Harry jumped at the venom in Camille Parkinson's voice, and said a quick prayer that her tone would never be directed at him. He watched as Blayne's shoulders tensed up, and he slowly turned towards his wife.

"Yes, dear?"

"Oh, don't you pull that with me, Blayne. That innocent tone never worked with me, and you know that. Aren't you going to at least ask Pansy if she wants to come home or not?" Camille sent a glance towards Harry, and he smiled back, happy that she'd included him.

"There's no need to ask, Camille! I know she wants to come home. She needs to be away from all of these…distractions and get her head cleared." He sent a nasty stare at Harry, and Harry barely managed not to send one back and instead opted for silence.

"Father, I don't want to come home." At Pansy's statement, three sets of eyes flew towards her, stunned. As much as she loved her father, Pansy had never once stood up to him.

"Pansy,"

"Please, father. You've always done this to me, making my decisions, and leaving no room for argument. But not this time. I want to stay here at Hogwarts with my friends, _and Harry_ whether you like it or not."

"You don't know what you're saying, Pansy. You can't really want to be with…with _Potter_! He's no good for you. He'd only bring you down."

"Harry has been nothing but good to me ever since we met! I've been the one that's treating him like dirt, and if anything, he should be the one not wanting to be with me!"

Pansy's statement seemed to catch her father off guard, and everyone watched as he made his way carefully towards his daughter, no one wanting to break the moment.

"You don't mean that. How could anyone not want to be with you? You're beautiful, smart, cunning…you're perfect!"

"No, I'm not, Father. I'm deceitful, arrogant, and mean. But Harry loves me through all of that, even after I've said things to him that are unforgivable. I've stood by while you've run off any potential partner I've had interest in, but I won't stand by this time. Yes, I know he's Harry Potter, Golden-Boy, and Gryffindor Hero, but he's also a kind, loving, amazing person that I want to spend my life with. He risked his life for me, and he even went so far as to offer shelter for us when I thought that you might have been in danger from my dreams. You can either accept that Harry and I are together, or we just won't be on speaking terms. It's your choice."

By the end of her speech, Pansy had tears streaming down her face, her eyes pleading with her father to understand, and Harry couldn't have been more proud to call her his. He glanced over to see that Professor Dumbledore and Snape had left sometime during the confrontation with father and daughter, and Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen. Camille stood by silently, offering her support to her daughter. Blayne Parkinson sat down heavily in the chair beside his daughter and grasper her hands tightly before speaking.

"It's nothing to do with him, Pansy. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're my only child, my little girl, and I love you. You know that, right?"

"You know I do, Father. But you can't protect me forever. You've got to let me do things on my own, and see how they turn out. Harry and I may not last, but we'll never know if we can't have that opportunity. I'm not expecting you to suddenly fall in love with him and proclaim that he's your 'official' son. All I'm asking is that you let this be my choice."

Blayne nodded tersely at his daughter, knowing that he'd never win this argument with her. He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her on the temple before turning his head towards Harry. At his stare, Harry felt himself drawing his shoulders up, as if preparing for battle, and he braced himself for any scathing words Blayne Parkinson had to throw at him.

"This doesn't mean anything, Potter."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm only allowing this because of Pansy."

"I know, sir."

"If you do anything, in any shape or form to hurt my daughter, I'll find you and you won't like the consequences. Do we understand each other?"

Harry gulped, feeing sweat drip down his back before he nodded quickly, relieved to have this major confrontation coming to a close. Without any further acknowledgment, Blayne Parkinson stood up, smiled down at his daughter once more, before heading towards the doors. He stood there, waiting, and Harry turned towards Pansy's mother, hoping that she wouldn't be as scary as her husband.

"Do you love my daughter, Harry Potter?"

Harry found himself answering her soft question automatically, before she'd even gotten his name off her lips.

"Very much, ma'am. I don't think I'll ever quite love someone the way I love Pansy."

At his answer, she nodded seemingly satisfied, and made her way over to her daughter, dropping a quick kiss on her brow before throwing out her last words that _really_ had Harry gulping.

"I'll expect to see you both at Christmas then. The entire family will be there."

Pansy grinned, answering her mother's demand before they left out.

"Of course, mum. It'll be fun."

Harry gaped at her, once her parents had finally left the room.

"What?"

"So does this mean they've accepted me?"

Pansy pursed her lips before answering.

"Well, not really. Father's _furious_, no doubt, but he'll come around, you'll see. And if mum invited you to our home for Christmas, then she can't dislike you all that much. She rarely invites people to Parkinson Manor unless they're family, Draco, Blaise, Tiliana, or Millicent."

"I guess that's good then. I'm just glad that we've finally gotten that all out in the open."

"Me too, Harry. What about your family though? I suspect you haven't told the Weasley's about our relationship have you?"

"Well, Ron and Ginny know, so that just leaves the rest of the clan. I'm sure they'll accept you as quickly as they did me."

Pansy scoffed at this. "I'm not so sure about that, Harry. In case you've forgotten, I'm a Slytherin, and they probably think my parents are DeathEaters."

"It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, Pans. So long as we're together, everything is going to be just perfect."

At his words, Pansy felt her heart expand with her love for him, and she pulled him down to meet her kiss. She ran her hands through his messy black hair, loving the feel of the soft tresses running through her fingers. Their tongues danced in an ancient rhythm that made Pansy wish she were anywhere but in the Hospital Wing. The two teens broke away from each other, dimly aware that Madame Pomfrey could walk in on them in any minute. Harry rested his forehead against hers, smiling at the glint in her eyes.

"What's the look for?" He asked her, playfully.

"I just wish we could be anywhere but here right now," she said. "That way I can get to what I want."

"And what would that be?"

"You, Harry Potter. You're the one that I want."

And with that, she pulled him down to her once more, uncaring if Madame Pomfrey or even the Gods walked in on them. It'd probably be more action than they'd been getting anyway.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: And there you have it! I'm so sorry it took me a bit longer to get this out. I originally planned on having this out the first of the year, but I had my nephew for three days, and he kind of takes the time away from me lol Anywho, the next chapter will be the last, and it'll be posted no later than Wednesday. I start school on the 14th, so that means I have to leave Friday to move back in. I'll have the epilogue up on Saturday or at the latest, Sunday night when I get back to school. This story has been SO much fun to write, and I appreciate all of you that stuck with me through it. I know my updates weren't as frequent as a lot of you would have liked, but life always gets in the way of getting things done. Oh well. Oh, and if you haven't seen already, I've updated my bio page which includes two new stories that will be in the works pretty soon. I'll go ahead and let you guys know that there **will be** a sequel to YTOTIW. BUT, it won't be posted until sometime late February, early March in order for me to write out a few chapters, and take a semi-break. I'll have a one-shot up maybe sometime later this month, depending on how classes are this semester. Umm, this is a freaking long author's note, but it's necessary, sorry guys lol So far, the two upcoming stories I have up are the only ones on my agenda, and then after that, I'm thinking about revamping a few of my other stories that, to put it bluntly, suck. Sooo…now that I've gotten all that out, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. It seems I can never get a chapter out unless it's extremely late. I guess my brain works better that way :) So, you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_

Author Responses: **David Fishwick** – Thank you! And, I hope you got your answer in this chapter :) **Blah-the-sixth** – You'd think after two years it'd be finished, huh? But life and school tends to get in the way of everything soooo…yeah. :)


	27. Twenty Seven

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot and any new characters I've introduced. Now you can't sue the poor college kid :)

**WARNING**

Just letting you guys know that this chapter will have adult situations between two characters. So if that's something you don't want to read, I suggest you read only until Harry and Pansy exchange gifts, and then skip over the next couple of paragraphs, until you get the scene change, mkay? **P.S.** – PLEASE read the author note at the end of the chapter, guys. I have a little…challenge for you (it's not all that hard, I promise) and I'd love to see some input!

Twenty-Seven

_3 months later…_

Pansy could hardly contain her excitement. Finally, _finally_ she and Harry were going to have some alone time together. A week after the confrontation with her parents, Harry and Pansy were finally given the ok by Madame Pomfrey to return to their normal schedules, having been declared to be in full health. They'd gotten no farther than a few feet away from the door when they had been stopped by their friends, an issue of the Daily Prophet being waved in their faces. One look at the headlines had Harry fuming, promising retribution to Rita Skeeter and whoever had leaked the story about what had happened with himself and Pansy. Pansy simply stared at the paper, unable to comprehend how anyone had found out what had happened so soon. The headline, in big, bold letters had read: **HARRY POTTER AND PANSY PARKINSON: SECRET LOVERS AND COMRADES OF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**. Pansy felt sick to her stomach as she read the article in full, detailing, in false accuracy, how she and Harry had been possessed by Voldemort and had decided to switch sides. The article went on to explain how Harry had beat up his best friend, Ron Weasley, and dumped his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and abandoned all his friends, for Pansy and the dark side.

After the first few paragraphs, Pansy had decided she'd had enough, and went immediately to Dumbledore, an act she'd wonder about later, and demanded that he talk to the Skeeter bitch (woman in Dumbledore's presence), and have her retract the article, and issue a full apology not only to herself, but to Harry and their friends as well. They were unable to get the apology, but a retraction was printed in the paper a few days later, courtesy of a chance 'visit' Pansy's mum had paid to Rita Skeeter in her home. Pansy, to this day, was unsure about what her mother had said or done, but she'd been fiercely grateful, and had sent her a later expressing it. Despite the retraction being printed, the next few weeks at school had been hell for not only Harry and Pansy, but Ginny, Ron, and Hermione as well. Pansy couldn't count how many times she'd had to hex her schoolmates that accosted her as she was walking to class, or when she and Harry tried to find a minute alone together.

They were continuously hounded by the Hogwarts students, and Pansy had suddenly wished she'd taken up her father's offer to return to Parkinson Manor, if only for a few days. Finally, however, the hype died down, and things seemed to return to normal. Well, as normal as two Slytherins and two Gryffindors being in a relationship, that is. Pansy sighed to herself as she recalled the events of the last few months, happy that it was all over. No one had heard a peep from Voldemort since his possession of Harry, but Pansy knew that he was still lurking around somewhere, strengthening himself for his next attack. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard her door opening. She turned, a huge smile on her face, expecting Harry. Her smile fell, only a bit, when she was met with long red hair, and laughing brown eyes.

"No need to look so down, Pansy," the girl laughed.

Pansy rolled her eyes at the girl and motioned for her to come in. It surprised her still that she and Ginny Weasley had gotten close. She was by no means, a friend to Ginny's brother, or her brother's annoyingly know-it-all girlfriend, but somehow the two girls had found an easy friendship and Pansy was happy for it.

"Unless you suddenly morph into a gorgeous 6'1, tan, muscular Quidditch player named Harry Potter, you'll have to deal with the down look," Pansy teased.

"I'm not so sure Draco would appreciate it if I were to do such a thing," Ginny said, her eyes lit up in amusement. "It's hard enough to keep those two in a room together without them going at each other's throats."

"So I guess it's safe to say that neither of our respective boyfriends will ever get along, not even for us?"

"They might tolerate each other…for a while," Ginny laughed, "but they'll never get along."

Pansy nodded and laughed, knowing deep down that no matter how much she and Ginny nagged them, Harry and Draco would hate each other until the day they died. In a way, it was okay for Pansy, knowing that, though she'd manage to befriend and fall in love with two Gryffindors, things wouldn't be so strange that Harry and Draco would suddenly become best friends.

"And speaking of them," Pansy continued, "where is Harry anyway? He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago."

Ginny gave Pansy a smile, a mysterious light in her eyes. Pansy was instantly curious to know what her friend knew, and made her way over to her, questions already on her lips.

"Alright, spill, Gin. What do you know? What is Harry planning? He isn't going to do something…_Gryffindor_-like is he? Is he going to embarrass me or something? Tell me!"

Ginny laughed at the older girl, and held her hand up to cease Pansy's rapid-fire questions. Pansy merely glared at the red-head, not at all amused to be at the receiving end of any joke or surprise.

"First, I know everything, but I'll never tell. Harry swore me to secrecy, but I'll let you know that it's extremely sweet. Harry **is** Gryffindor, so he'll always do something Gryffindor-like, and he isn't going to embarrass you. Well…not that I know of anyway."

"Well that answers…none of my questions," Pansy responded, haughtily. "How am I supposed to figure out what Harry is planning if you don't tell me?"

Ginny snorted and turned to head out. "Exactly," she stated before wiggling her fingers in departure. Pansy rolled her eyes at the antics of her friend, and dropped back down to her bed. Now that her curiosity had been piqued, Pansy knew that all of her thoughts would be centered on what Harry was planning for, not only their 6 month anniversary, but also for the first time they'd actually be able to _be_ together. So deep in thought as to what Harry was planning, Pansy failed to notice that said person was now in her room, smiling in amusement at her prone form. A very _un_-Slytherin like squeak escaped her lips as her bed dipped down, and a pair of firm, warm lips descended upon hers. Knowing immediately who it was, Pansy gave herself up to the kiss eagerly, pulling her boyfriend down on her. The kiss was desperate, almost brutal and Pansy hissed in arousal as her lip was nipped teasingly by Harry's teeth.

She paid him back in full by reaching under his shirt, pleased that he'd taken off his school robes, and tweaked one of his nipples, hard.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing the tender flesh. "What was that for?"

"That," Pansy said, grinning, "was for making me wait an extra fifteen minutes for you! Where've you been?"

Harry smiled mischievously, and instead of answering, pulled a small package out of his pockets and handed it to her. She took the box curiously, and watched as he pulled himself up from her, standing with his hands clasped in front of him. She was surprised to see that Harry looked…_nervous_ as if he were expecting her to reject to gift. Giving Harry a brilliant smile, Harry opened the present, careful not to ruin the paper. She pulled a flat, white box out and looked up at Harry, stunned.

_Surely it's not what I think it is_, Pansy thought to herself. She found that her hands were shaking as she pulled the top off the box, and she gasped. Dropping the box to the floor careless, Pansy lifted up the dainty silver bracelet with two heart charms, one with her initials, PCP, and the other with Harry's, HJP. She was unaware of the tears that fell down her cheeks as she looked up at Harry in awe. It was…_perfect_.

"Do you like it?" He asked, eagerly. "I ordered it from _L'un Chose Jolie_ last month. I knew you liked their jewelry, so I just ran with it. I had Fred pick it up for me earlier."

Harry realized he was rambling to cover his nervousness, and promptly shut his mouth. When he noticed the tears on Pansy's face, he immediately got the wrong impression, and hastily made his way over to her, intent on throwing the thing in the bottom of the Black Lake. He stopped as her voice reached him.

"Harry, I…this is so _beautiful_." She managed to choke out before she burst into tears again. Harry stood, dumbfounded as to why, if she thought the gift was beautiful, she was still crying.

"Do you really like it? This isn't the reaction I expected." He stated, nervously. Pansy simply laughed at him, before launching herself in his arms.

"I. Absolutely. Love. It." She punctuated each word with a kiss, before holding her wrist out to him. "Put it on."

He immediately complied, pleased when he saw that her tears had stopped, and she was now staring at the bracelet lovingly. She reached up to kiss him again, whispering a quick 'thank you' before promptly moving back, pulling something from underneath her bed. He chuckled when he saw that she'd somehow managed to find a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_, though inside him, his heart was racing at finally having a copy of his own. She handed the book to him, somewhat shyly, murmuring that she hoped he liked it.

"Like it?" Harry laughed. "I bloody love it! How'd you manage to get this, Pans? Snape took the only copy from the library."

She shrugged, though he could tell that she was pleased with his reaction. "Oh, I know someone that knows someone," she responded, flippantly. He nodded somehow knowing that he'd never **really** find out how she'd acquired the copy, and began flipping through it. Two slips of paper fell out, and he picked them up, curious. Harry could barely manage not to scream to the top of his lungs when he saw that the two slips were tickets to see the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, of which his favorite time, Puddlemere United was playing this year. He looked over to see Pansy smiling, hesitantly, and he bounded over to her, and instantly scooped her up into his arms, laughing in joy.

"I see you like it!" She grinned.

"How did you manage this?!" Harry asked, excitedly. "It usually takes months, even years to obtain Quidditch World Cup tickets!"

"Like I said; I know someone that knows someone. It's, um, in August, so you'd have to stay with me for a few days and then we'll make our way over there. Draco and Blaise are going with me this year, so I'm sure that Ginny will be there, and I have extra tickets for Weasley and Granger if they want."

Harry grinned at her, pleased that she was including his friends in their future plans. Gods, how he loved her.

"I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley won't mind me staying with you for a few days. What about your parents, though? Do you think your father will actually let me step foot in Parkinson Manor?"

Pansy laughed, pulling Harry down to sit with her on the bed. "My father will do anything I ask of him at this point. All he wants is to see me happy. And you, Mr. Potter, make me _very_ happy."

"Of course I do," he responded smugly. Pansy smacked him on the arm, rolling her eyes, and the two teens settled into a comfortable silence. As they were lying there, Pansy ran her arms up and down Harry's chest, enjoying the feel of him. She couldn't keep her eyes off the bracelet he'd given her, and she felt her heart swell even more with love for him. The gift, not doubt, was expensive, but Pansy could care less about that. The fact that Harry had the bracelet specially made just for her had a streak of warmth flowing through her. Meanwhile, Harry stroked Pansy's arms, lost in his own thoughts.

Pansy had thought enough to include his friends in a trip that had probably started off for just the two of them. Harry knew that Pansy and his friends would probably never get along, but including them in their activities showed to him that she was willing to try. Harry resolved then and there that he'd always do the same for her, even though the thought of pushing Malfoy off a cliff had its potential. Harry felt a smirk grow on his face as he chuckled at the thought.

"What are you laughing about, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing," he responded cheekily. "You probably wouldn't like it anyway."

"Oh really?" She asked, devilishly. Suddenly, she was on top of him, and she trapped his arms over his head. Harry liked this position already. "Care to tell me what I wouldn't like?"

"Are you going to stay on top of me if I don't?"

"Of course."

"Then I think I'll keep it to myself for a little bit longer," he laughed. His laugh turned into a long moan when Pansy leaned down and began nibbling on his neck. He easily broke her hold on his hands, and he ran them down her sides in a gentle caress. He quickly forgot what they were talking about as he lost himself in the feel of her. When her lips reached his, finally, he was more than ready. He captured her lips in a needy kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance. He could already feel his member swelling with desire to be inside Pansy, but that could wait…for a bit.

Pansy groaned as she felt him harden beneath her, her own arousal flaring up quickly. She ground herself against him, needing that slight friction, as they continued to kiss. Hastily, Pansy pulled off Harry's shirt, marveling at the smooth, tan skin she felt she hadn't seen in forever. She ran her fingers down his hard chest, pausing to flick gentle at dark colored nipples. She captured Harry's groan of arousal in her mouth, before breaking away to kiss down his neck. Dimly, she heard him mutter a locking charm on her door and a silencing charm on her room, and she was glad that one of them remembered to do it. Back to the task at hand, Pansy had finally made her way down to Harry's chest, and she lightly licked one of his nipples, fascinated at how the nub had hardened beneath her caresses.

Her hands reached down to unbuckle his pants, as she continued kissing and licking his chest. Above her, Harry's groans had become louder, and she could feel his erection, nearly poking a hole through his pants. She finally managed to slide them off, with much help from Harry and he was now clad only in a pair of boxers. Her hands reached towards them, ready to slide them off, but he stopped her. She looked up at him, curious, and he spoke.

"I think somebody is a bit overdressed, don't you think?" Harry asked, his voice deep with arousal. Pansy looked down at herself, and laughed lightly when she saw that she was still fully clothed.

"Care to remedy that, Potter?"

She laughed aloud when he growled, and eagerly waited to be ravished. She didn't have to wait long, as he pulled her from above him, positioning their bodies so that she now lay on her back, looking up at him. She took in his features, his mussed and ruffled black hair, his green eyes, dark with desire, and his lips that she suddenly wished were on hers.

"I love you," she said softly, bringing her hands up to frame his face. She could get used to seeing him like this for a very long time.

"I love you too," he whispered back, just as softly, turning to place a gentle kiss on her hand. She smiled, pulling him down to her. His fingers quickly unbuttoned her blouse, and she eagerly helped him, throwing it somewhere in her room once they finally managed to get it off. She quickly shimmied out of the school skirt she still had on, and then lay back as Harry drank in his fill of her. Pansy felt her nipples peak, and she moaned, low in her throat when she saw Harry's eyes darken further in desire. He skimmed his lands lightly over her skin, and she felt goose bumps arise where his fingers touched her skin.

Pansy flipped them back over, eager to finish what she'd started earlier. She hooked her fingers in Harry's boxers and pulled them down in a quick swoop, and watched as his erect member sprang up, moisture leaking copiously from the tip. She licked her lips unconsciously at the thought of taking him into her mouth. She skimmed her hands down his stomach, watching as the muscles bunched beneath her caress, and she finally took him in her hand, marveling at the smooth, velvety skin. She ran her fingers lightly over his length, smiling inwardly when she heard him catch his breath, and grasped him firmly, before leaning down.

"Pans, ah, gods, what are you doing to me?" Harry gasped out as he felt her mouth, hot and slick descend on him. She took him in slowly, new to this level of intimacy. The musk of his skin hit her nostrils, but instead of being repulsed, Pansy felt herself moisten even more. She took more of Harry's length in, encouraged by his moans as she began sucking him softly, her tongue sweeping over him in gentle strokes.

"Gods, Pansy…keep doing that and we'll be finished before we can start."

She took him out of her mouth long enough to smile up and him, seductively.

"I think you can hold out just a bit longer, love." She took him back in her mouth, even more slowly, but she concentrated on the mushroom shaped head of his organ, sucking the tip, while looking up at him. Harry could hardly breathe from the sheer pleasure of having Pansy's mouth on him, and he clenched his hands, hissing from the pain. He allowed her a few more minutes of pleasuring him, before he pulled her up, kissing her hard.

"Now it's my turn," he said devilishly, smirking at her. Pansy could hardly wait, and she reached back to pull her bra off. Harry pushed her hands away, insisting on doing it himself. Pansy thought she'd die from frustration as he took his time unhooking the little clasps, all while placing gentle kisses along her collar bone. He finally unfastened the last hook, pulling her bra off slowly as he drank in her nakedness. Her pale pink nipples stood proudly and Harry couldn't help but lean down to taste them. He enjoyed the loud moan that spilled from Pansy's lips, and he sucked harder, his hands reaching down to skim beneath her briefs.

He could already feel the intense heat from her, and he pulled her panties off, throwing them across the room before sliding one finger in her tight, moist core. Pansy gasped, her fingers clawing the comforter on her bed. Harry grinned wolfishly at her, adding another finger. Pansy felt stars dancing in front of her eyes as he began sawing his fingers in and out of her in long, slow movements. She felt like she was going to explode.

"Oh! Go faster, Harry. I'm so close!" Pansy felt like screaming when he did the exact opposite. She glared at the grin on his face, and remarked.

"You're doing this to get back at me, aren't you?" She asked, breathlessly.

"Maybe," he responded before gently biting her nipple. Pansy groaned loudly, extremely glad that Harry had remembered to put the silencing charm on her room earlier. He continued the slow movement of his fingers, kissing his way down to her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton that instantly had Pansy grinding even further down on him, moisture leaking in copious amounts from her.

Pansy's breath caught in her throat when she felt his hot breath on her clit. She sat up straight, looking down into his darkened eyes.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," he responded, before gently pushing her back down. Pansy's eyes closed as he continued to blow, only to shoot back open when she felt his tongue replace his fingers. She whined, as his tongue worked magic on her, his thumb gently flicking her clit. She reached down to push her hands through is hair, unconsciously pushing his head, and tongue, deeper into her. She grinded down, lost in the sensations Harry was producing. Pansy felt her body go taut, stars dancing in her head and in front of her eyes and she reached her climax.

From somewhere in her ride to the clouds, she felt Harry pull up and kiss her forehead gently, before easing his length into her. She heard him gasp and she wrapped her arms around him as he began to move inside her.

"You're so tight, Pans," he gasped out, moving faster. His hands gripped her hips tight enough for her to know she'd have bruises later. Not that she minded, of course.

"Harder!" She demanded. "You're filling me up!"

Harry instantly complied with her demand, his breath coming in short pants. Pansy pushed back, just as hard, and growled when he stopped.

"Why'd you stop, damn it!"

Harry chuckled and flipped them over so that he was now laying on his back, Pansy above him

"Ride me."

Pansy looked down in surprise, already uncomfortable with the position. She began to shake her head in denial, but stopped when he reached up to caress her cheek.

"Pans…it'll be fine. Just go with your instincts."

Pansy nodded tersely, her eyes tightly closed. She gasped when Harry thrust up and she found herself thrusting back in response. They keep this up for a while, until Pansy realized that she was the only one doing the work. She smiled to herself, and began to make circular motions of her hips, earning the most pleasant gasps from Harry's lips.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He said, pulling his body close to hers. She merely nodded, keeping with the motions. Harry began thrusting upwards again, and Pansy groaned, nearing her climax.

"Mmm, faster, Harry!" She moaned aloud, grinding her hips for that delicious friction between their bodies. Harry responded by gripping her hips, bringing her down completely on his length, and her world exploded. She gasped out his name, as she threw her head back. She heard him roar her name before he stiffened. She felt wetness shoot into her and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Harry whispered. Pansy smiled and sat up to look at him. She ran her fingers over his face and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------

Pansy groaned, feeling the soreness between her legs. She pushed her limp hair back from her face and looked behind her, smiling at the sight. Harry's glasses had managed to stay on some kind of way during their earlier activities, and they were now perched at the edge of his nose. Pansy pushed them back up, gently, intending on waking Harry up before he rolled over and crushed them. His dark hair was literally _everywhere_, and he had a small smile on his face. She shook him gently, kissing the tip of his nose when he opened his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Only for a little while. I guess we both wore ourselves out," she laughed. Harry joined her, then pulled her back against him snuggling behind her.

"That we did," he said. "But I enjoyed every minute of it."

"So did I," she said coyly before bounding out of the bed. His eyes drew together in confusion when she held her hand out to me.

"I distinctly remember being weird about taking a shower with you the first time we made love," she stated before continuing. "But this time is different, and I'm more than willing to share all of my hot water with you, Potter."

"Just the hot water?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Pansy laughed, and pulled him up wrapping her arms around his waist. She sighed in content when he did the same and she laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You know, I never thought you and I would end up like this…_ever_. I always thought I'd find myself a Slytherin boy whom my parents approved of, settle for a life of contentment, but not love, and have a few kids."

"And what about now?" He murmured into her hair.

"Now…I'm standing here, naked, with Harry Potter and falling more and more in love with him everyday."

Pansy looked up at him, with all the love she had for him in her eyes.

"And he's falling more and more in love with _you_ everyday as well," Harry stated, kissing her on the forehead. "I couldn't be happier than to have you here, right now, in my arms. I know everyone expected me to settle down with a nice girl and have a few kids. Oh, and save the world, of course. But I can't see myself with anyone but you, Pans. I love you. I always will."

"Oh, Harry. I love you too. And I _am_ nice," she sniffed, turning her nose in the air.

Harry laughed and tweaked said nose before kissing her softly. "Of course you are, love. When you want something."

"You know me _so_ well, Potter," Pansy laughed, pulling him with her to the bathroom. "Now let's go in here so we can get to know each other…_better_."

"How can I say no to something so tempting?"

The sound of the two teens' laughter faded as the door closed behind them, each content that they'd found love with one another, and determined that nothing would ever break them apart.

A/N: What a way to end this story, huh?? I actually managed to get his out earlier than I expected, so I'm really happy about that. :) Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes in this one. I was in such a rush to get this chapter out that I just sort of skimmed over it. The epilogue is coming. I plan for it to be out Saturday, but I might be able to put it out earlier, if I get some time to myself. So…this is it, guys! I've enjoyed writing this story **so** much, and I just want to thank ALL of you who stuck by me through this, thank you guys so much for the support, the reviews, and for reading. This story has blossomed so much, and I'm extremely happy with the end result. I'm going to miss it, but it's not over yet! A sequel is in the works, and you can read about it as soon as I've posted the epilogue. I won't be posting it until late February, so be on the lookout for it! It's called _I Want You Back_, and a crucial part of the story just happened in this chapter. So here's the deal: The first person to figure out what wasn't done (it's really easy if you pay close attention to certain events lol) gets to have their own character written into the sequel. You can choose the name, description, background, and anything else you'd like for your character and I'll incorporate them into the story. The character will be an important part of the story, so you won't have to look too hard to find your character. This only goes for the **first** person that gets the challenge right, guys! Good luck!! The winner will be announced when I post the epilogue. So, you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao_!

Author Responses: **Narutoske** – Thank you! Hopefully this update was quick enough :)


	28. Epilogue

You're The One That I Want

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot and any new characters I've introduced. Fantasies of Draco are strictly mine ;)

A/N: Before we get into the epilogue, I thought I'd announce the winners from my little challenge. :) I know I said I'd only choose one winner, but hey…the more characters the better! So congratulations to: **Blah-the-sixth**, **Sundragon**, **greatputt**, and **parkigan**! Each of you get to create your own character, and I've PM'd all of you, except parkigan. If you're reading this, parkigan, please email me your character so I can begin plotting where they'll fit in :)

Epilogue

_One month later…_

Pansy paced back and forth, nervously biting her lip, all while staring at the ever-changing potion currently bubbling on the counter in her bathroom. Once the regulated ten minute time period had passed, she slowly made her way over to the small cauldron, her heart in her throat, her hands clammy. The potion had turned a faint color, and Pansy checked the instructions once more, unable to comprehend what was happening. The two colors, marked clearly on the parchment she held would not change, no matter how hard she stared.

"Once the potion has been stirred counter-clockwise two and one half times, please allow a ten-minute grace period before checking the color of the pregnancy-detecting potion. If potion has turned a pale green color, no pregnancy is in place. If potion has turned a pale, lavender color, pregnancy is in place," Pansy murmured to herself, having already memorized that particular part.

The potion was lavender.

-----------------------------------------------

Pansy lay in her bed, still not quite comprehending what was happening to her. She couldn't even get the word out of her mouth without dissolving into tears. She was too young! She had her entire future ahead of her, not to mention Voldemort was still on the loose. What would happen to her baby if word got out that she now carried the child of Harry Potter. What would happen to Harry? What would happen to her family? She thought of all the worst-case scenarios, each one ending in the same way. Voldemort would somehow use this to his advantage, causing harm to all those she loved. She decided then and there that Harry couldn't know of her…pregnancy. Not yet. As she was thinking, her door burst open, and said person of her thoughts walked in, a huge smile on his face.

"Pans! What are you doing lazing around her? The Hogsmeade trip is today, so let's go!"

Pansy couldn't keep the smile off her face at the sight of her exuberant boyfriend, though it felt strained. Harry didn't notice, as he was busy ruffling through her closet, finding a proper coat for her to put on.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Pans? Hey, you're still on the bed!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. He never could keep to one topic at a time. "Yes, I know. The Hogsmeade trip isn't for another half hour. Come and sit by me. Let's talk."

At her words, Harry's smile fell, and he gulped. He mentally tried to remember everything he'd done in the week, failing to come up with anything that would have Pansy upset with him. He ran a hand through his hair, partially from nervousness, and to keep his now shaking hands away from Pansy's sight.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, hesitantly.

"We haven't really talked about…our future, Harry. What happens once we graduate from Hogwarts? With Voldemort and everything…it's kind of hard to plan these things."

Harry let out an inaudible sigh of relief, before taking Pansy's hands in his, holding them close to his heart.

"You know I love you, Pans. Everything I am is you, and I want us to be together…forever. I know that with the upcoming war, planning for the future is pushing it, but I want us together always. I want to marry you, Pans. I want us to have a family together, even if your father hates me."

Pansy chuckled, her eyes tearing up at Harry's words. If only Harry knew how close they were to starting a family…

"Children, huh? How soon?" She asked cautiously.

"Not for another ten years at least!" He laughed. "I don't think either of us is up to raising a child right now. Especially with the threat of the war. I don't think I could go out fighting, worrying about you and our child." He finished, seriously.

Pansy looked away, guilt clawing at her heart for not choosing this moment to tell Harry of their little…'present'. She felt gentle hands on her chin, and she quickly regained her composure, smiling at Harry and informing him that they were going to miss the Hogsmeade trip if they didn't hurry. She kissed him lightly, grabbing his hand to lead him out of the door so that he wouldn't see the misery growing in her tired eyes.

-----------------------------------------------

Pansy was acting strangely, and for the life of him, Harry couldn't pinpoint exactly why. Ever since they're talk about the future between them, she'd become distant, closing herself off from him and their friends. He'd tried to corner Malfoy to ask about Pansy, but the blonde student had simply shrugged his shoulders, informing Harry that he didn't know what was going on with Pansy. This, of course, was followed by a scathing remark that Harry couldn't be bothered with to remember. He stared at the book in front of him, unseeing, as he thought about his girlfriend.

He was worried about her. She wasn't looking like her old self lately. Her hair hung in limp strands around her face, her skin was pasty, her eyes seemed lifeless, and she was losing weight. He'd tried to ask her about it several times, and each time she'd respond with the same answer.

"_I'm fine, Harry. Stop worrying about me," Pansy stated, not looking him the eyes._

"_Pansy, I can tell there's something going on with you! Why can't you just tell me what it is? I promise, whatever it is, we'll get through it together," he pleaded, silently begging her to look at him._

"_I told you I'm fine! Why can't you just leave me alone?" She stormed off, leaving Harry confused and utterly miserable._

Harry wiped his hands over his face, tiredly. He hadn't tried to find her after the last time, instead opting to give her a little space if that's what she needed. N.E.W.T.'s weren't for another few months, so whatever was ailing her had to be personal or medical. He hoped like hell she wasn't growing bored with him. He didn't know what he'd do if she decided that wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Harry looked up to see Hermione smiling down at him, and he smiled in response, gesturing for her to sit down. He noticed a glow that seemed to cling to her, and he grinned inwardly, glad to know that she and Ron were doing _very_ well, apparently.

"I'm afraid they're all confusing at this point, 'Mione," he said, resuming his vacant stare at his book.

"What's going on?" She asked, concerned. She didn't want to bring up the fact that they'd all noticed that he and Pansy were growing more and more strained each day, hoping that he'd bring it up in his own time.

"Everything," Harry replied, tiredly. "Pansy's been avoiding me for the last two weeks, and I can't bloody figure out why!"

By the end of his sentence, Harry's voice has risen, anger and confusion evident in his voice. But the one thing that had Hermione reaching out to pull him into a warm hug was the pain in his voice at his confusion over why Pansy was acting the way she was.

"She's probably been under a lot of stress lately," Hermione said once she and Harry broke apart. He shrugged his shoulders dejectedly. Hermione hated seeing her friend this way.

"Probably from _me_," he muttered, crossly. "Maybe its best if we just stay away from each other for a while. She obviously doesn't want anything to do with me at the moment."

"Don't talk like that, Harry!" Hermione gritted out. "I never thought I'd find myself saying this, but Parkinson loves you. It's so obvious to everyone. I don't know why she's been acting so weird lately, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

"If you say so," he said quietly. Hermione patted his hand in reassurance before making up an excuse about having to find Ron about something.

"Everything is going to be fine," she said in parting. Harry simply smiled a small, sad smile, and Hermione made her way out of the library, intent on finding Pansy.

-----------------------------------------------

Pansy barely made it to the toilet before her lunch came spewing out. Well, what little she'd manage to push down her throat, anyway. After she was done, she walked to the sink, quickly rinsing out the foul taste in her mouth. She caught her reflection as she was headed out, and gasped. So this is what her pregnancy had reduced her to. Her hair lay flat and dull and her cheeks were hollow, clearly showing the dark circles beneath her eyes. Pansy sighed to herself as she headed back out to her room. She looked at the scattered pieces of parchment that littered her room, and with a quick spell, had everything cleaned up.

She was just about to sit down and finish her Potions homework when a sharp knock at her door had her looking up. The person on the other side clearly was not waiting for an answer, and soon Pansy was looking at a very angry Hermione Granger. Just what she didn't need right now.

"Look, Granger, I know why you're here," she started off, before the other girl cut her off.

"Are you sick?"

Pansy stared at the girl, shock evident on her face. She had expected Harry's friend to come in ranting and raving about how badly she was treating him and how she didn't deserve him. Her question, laced with concern was not expected.

"You could say that," Pansy mumbled. It couldn't hurt to be civil. This one time, anyway.

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing!" The girl grabbed Pansy's hand, and Pansy fought the urge to hex her for even thinking of putting her hands on her. She snatched her hand back, and made her way back to her seat, closing her eyes at the dizziness that snuck up on her.

"I know what's wrong with me," Pansy stated calmly.

"Why haven't you told Harry? He's been so worried about you."

"I know. He doesn't need to know what's wrong with me. He's not ready for that."

"How the bloody hell do you know?"

Pansy's eyes flew open at the acid-laced question. She'd never heard Granger use that tone with anyone, let alone a Slytherin. She mentally congratulated Granger on having enough balls to do something like that.

"Because I just do, Granger. And quite frankly, what goes on between Harry and I, has nothing to do with you."

"It does if you're making him miserable!"

Pansy fought down the guilt that sprung up. She was doing what was best for Harry. If she kept telling herself that, somehow it'd be true. She felt Granger sit beside her, and when arms wrapped around her, she lost it. The tears came so suddenly, that it caught Granger off guard. She'd never seen Parkinson show any type of emotion except with Harry. The fact that Parkinson had let her guard down enough to allow Hermione to witness this awed her. She wisely kept her mouth shut, somehow knowing that this would be a turning point in her and Parkinson's relationship, and instead rubbed the girls back soothingly until she pushed herself away.

Hermione waited until Parkinson had gained her composure, but her next statement was lost as Pansy began to speak.

"Harry and I have been together for a while, Granger. I love him. I only want to be with him, and it's killing me to do this to him. But, he can't know." She trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"Know what?" Hermione asked softly.

"That I'm pregnant," the whispered answer came. Hermione sat there, looking at Parkinson in surprise at the girl's confession.

"I-you…what?" Hermione could barely strand together a coherent statement, let alone comprehend the bomb Parkinson had just dropped on her.

"You heard me," Pansy said, venom clear in her voice. "Harry got me pregnant, and I can't tell him."

"Why that's utterly preposterous!" Clearly, Hermione had decided to go back to her pompous self, Pansy thought snidely. "You have to tell him this instant!"

"I don't have to do a bloody thing you say, Granger!" Pansy bit out. "This is between Harry and **me**. And not a word of this leaves this room, understand?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl, but nodded nonetheless.

"You're hurting him, Parkinson. He thinks you don't want to be with him anymore."

And with that, Hermione quietly left the room, leaving behind a very miserable Pansy Parkinson. Pansy wiped a tear away from her cheek, before placing her hands over her still flat belly.

_Harry's child is in there_, she thought to herself. How would he react when she told him? The worst he could do was to deny the baby, but Pansy seriously doubted Harry would be so cruel. He'd insist on doing the responsible thing, but Pansy didn't want Harry to feel obligated to marry her just because she was carrying his baby. She knew that he wanted to marry her, if what he'd say those few weeks ago was true, but she didn't want to rush him into something that he wasn't ready for.

Pansy broke out her musings when her door burst open, Harry standing there with a stubborn expression on his face.

"We're going to talk," he stated firmly. Pansy nodded, and waved him in. She could feel her heart begin to race, and she hoped to the gods that once she told him about the baby, he wouldn't hate her for not telling him sooner.

"Harry, I'm so sorry for these last few weeks," she started off, only to be cut off by a pair of lips covering hers. She willingly gave herself up to this kiss, her body yielding to his in surrender. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed Harry until she'd had to sleep alone these past few weeks. She knew that she never wanted to do that again.

"Pans, nothing matters except knowing that you haven't fallen out of love with me," he said earnestly, looking intently in her eyes.

"Oh, Harry, I'll never fall out of love with you!" Pansy exclaimed pulling Harry into a hug. "These last few weeks…I know I haven't been the best girlfriend, but it has nothing to do with you. Well…it does, but I'm scared of how you're going to react."

"Pans look at me."

Pansy obeyed, staring at the man she loved in front of her. His heart was in his eyes, and she could see all the love he held for her, and it had her heart bursting with her own love for him. She brushed a stray black hair out of his face before turning her attention back to what he was saying.

"There's nothing you could ever tell me that would turn me against you. You could tell me that you were a spy and I would still love you. I'd also try and turn you over to my side, but that's beside the point."

They both chuckled at that before he continued.

"I love you, Pans. I always will. You're stuck with me from now until forever, understand?"

"And you're stuck with me, Harry Potter," Pansy choked out, burying her face in his neck.

"Good to know," he whispered, before pushing himself back to look at her. "Now, tell me what's been going on. Why have you been so distant lately? Was it something I said? Did?"

"No, nothing like that, Harry."

Harry looked at her expectantly, and she let out a huge breath, hoping for the best, yet expecting the worst.

"I'm pregnant, Harry."

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** I know, I know!! I'm such a horrible person for leaving it like that, but it'll be worth it once the sequel comes out, trust me. And at least it's out early, instead of Saturday like I'd planned:) Coming from **Korey** and not babykelyse…thank you all so much for your kind words, input, and any criticism you had towards my story. It was greatly appreciated, as this story would not have become this great without all of you. It's been a crazy, fun, amazing, painful journey to the end of this story, but since I'm not quite ready to let them go just yet, a sequel has been planned, especially for all of you. So…now that I've finally finished YTOTIW, I'd love to hear your opinion on where you want to see Harry and Pansy next. I'd originally planned on having the sequel set some years later, but I've decided to leave that in your hands. Would you rather me continue the story while they're in Hogwarts or would you rather them be outside of Hogwarts? Depending on how many contribute, it's all up to you, so please, please review and let me know! I'll post up a final chapter sometime next week with a plot, the new characters, and time frame for _I Want You Back_, so get those reviews in quick! Again, thank you guys SO much, and be on the lookout for _I Want You Back_, coming late February/early March! So, you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao_!

**Author Responses:** **joseph33759** – It's not quite over yet! There's still a sequel in the works :) **Sundragon** – It was so obvious, wasn't it:) **David Fishwick** – Thank you!! **Greatputt** – Hopefully the epilogue wasn't too disappointing :) I couldn't figure out where I was going with it, until I sat down and just started typing. The end result was pretty good…I hope lol **peealasbut** – Thank you! **the Desert Fox** – Thank you! And I did notice Pansy's initials after I wrote them…but I just couldn't resist keeping it that way lol Harry and Draco will never be friends if I can help it. I stretched it a bit with Pansy and Hermione, but it won't be happening again in the future, of course. We all know how Pansy feels about non-purebloods ;) And I **love** your response to my question! Lol **parkigan** – Right you are! They got a little…carried away it seems lol


End file.
